


Yut Lung & Ash Lynx short story collection

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, Prostitution, dino Goldzine deserves his own warning, mostly set in the eighties but a few one shots work better in modern day, possibly unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Gang leader Ash Lynx ends up protecting a very sly and troublesome prostitute and other one shots
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung & Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“ Ash!” Bones yelled Ash whipped out his knife and slashed one of the other boys coming at him. He fell to the ground. The blond gang leader barely had time to register before another one rushed at him luckily for Ash his stance made him unstable and easy to knock off his feet Ash stabbed him casually. His guys took out the rest Ash stood there panting then he pressed his foot against one guy's throat. 

“ Tell that son of a bitch Arthur not to send you guys anywhere near my turf again” he spat before removing his shoe... 

Ash and his gang walked down the streets spouting blood stains and a few cuts. They passed stores with billboards advertising peep shows 25 cents for books and mag novelties. And other promises of adult entertainment the block was almost entirely full of such stores. Young women walked around in tight clothing mostly in groups. There was a man sleeping in a garbage can and a few more people sleeping on street corners. Guys huffed and traded cocaine out in the open. 

A loud voice pierced the air “ I told you the price!” Ash looked to see a Chinese boy with long flowing hair and a face that was so delicate he could have mistaken him for a woman. While an older guy zipped up his stained pants. 

The guy grabbed the boys wrist roughly “ Yell at me again you stupid little whore and i’ll break your….” 

Stop struggling you stupid little whore!

Ash feeling enraged interrupted the guy by slamming him against the wall roughly.  
“ Bastard! Didn’t anyone teach you basic respect?” 

“ the ch…….” Ash punches him in the nose 

“ You’ll apologize to him and pay double,” Ash points the gun at his head. The blubbering idolt does and then runs like there’s hell hounds snapping at his heels. 

“ Are you ok?” Ash asks  
The boy scowls “ i didn’t need your help” he snaps, shoving the money into the pockets of a black leather jacket slapped over something silky and more elegant looking. 

“Hey the boss saved your ass!” Bones says angrily 

“ You think just because you have a tight ass your something special , this is Ash Lynx!” says Carlos angrily. 

The boys eyes widen with realization “ Ash Lynx, i definitely cann’t be caught with you” he walks hurriedly by the gang members and starts off in the other direction. 

“ Your welcome asshole!” Ash yells after him 

“ smug little….hey where’s my money!” Carlos realized 

The prostitute turned around and flashes his own wallet at him “ i’m not letting you ogle my tight ass for free?” he laughs and dashes off down the streets. 

“ That little bitch!” Carlos rages starting forward. 

“ Leave it” Ash orders. 

“ Boss are you gonna take that?” Bones gaps. 

“ We don’t really have time to go chasing rude prostitutes around” Ash admitted as he looked at his guys faces they did not look pleased. “ Boss if it gets out we were bested by a whore” Andy brings up. 

“ if we see that guy again we’ll beat him up” Ash reluctantly promises they did after all have a reputation to keep... 

Shorter threw back his head and laughed. 

“ Its not that funny” Ash commented “ The guys are out for blood” 

“ I’ll warn Yut Lung to stay away from your turf” Shorter promises 

“ Wait you know this guy?” Ash asked 

“ You think you're the only one I’ve aided” Shorter snorts. 

“ Keep it down!” Ash glances around the mostly empty Chinese restaurant. Feeling slightly better when no one seems to react. 

“ He doesn’t believe i’d do anything for him without a catch” Shorter sighed. 

“ Not a trusting guy then” Ash comments. 

“ He eats the leftovers I bring him” Shorter responded in a bright tone. 

“ Even a feral cat will drink the milk placed in front of it” Ash argues. 

“ You barely drank the milk at first,” Shorter reminds him. 

Ash is about to reply when the doors of the restaurant opened a nervous looking thirteen year old kid came in . Shorter slipped back into host mode “ Welcome to Chang dai please take a seat, our specials are” the kid reaches into his belt 

“ get down!” Ash tackles Shorter under the table before bullets piece their flesh. Ash pulls out his own gun and takes aim as the kids fall, his brains spatter on the floor. 

“ He’s not much older then Sing” Shorter said sadly. 

“ He’s old enough to shoot, he's old enough to die” Ash retorted he checked the kids body he had the tattoo of a snake eating another one a member of the Cannibalistic Snakes. 

“ Arthur!” Ash growled…

Ash banged on the door of a run down apartment Arthur lived near the meatpacking district since the rent was low at 300 $ per month. The door opened to reveal Arthur in a robe Ash shoved by him into the apartment and saw Yut Lung as Shorter had called him naked in his bed. The tv barred in front of him. 

The image changed to a women “ People are still dropping dead from an epidemic and. Once again the government refuses to take action” Ash turns off the Tv. 

“ Now your sending new recruits to kill me!” Ash raged. 

“ You shouldn’t have abandoned me and sliced off my fingers”Arthur retorted. 

“ You wanted to set Cain and his boys on fire!” Ash retorted. 

“ We were a bunch of fags with a former whore leading us, how did it look letting a darkie like Cain get one over on us? They kicked our collective asses because you couldn’t put them in their place” Arthur snapped. 

“ No Arthur we lost because of your ego” The other blond argues. 

Yut Lung goes to flip the tv back on and Arthur roughly grabs him and shoves him back onto the bed.  
“ i need to know what's going on” he argues, voice soft as he plays with his hair. Ash recognizes it as a manipulation tactic, look cute and maybe they’ll give in. 

“ Look honey, you do what i tell and you ain’t gotta worry about it” Frederick argues. Then he turns back to Ash “ You want to settle this?” he asks 

“ Frederick this may not be a good idea” Yut Lung says.  
“ What you think i cann’t take him? That Ash Lynx is better then me” Arthur grabs the other boy by the throat, Ash yanks him the hell off. 

“ Hey you want to fight or what quite screwing around?” Ash demands…

The two of them take their stances outside of the apartment and Arthur swings first Ash dodges and aims a kick directly at his ribs. Ash advances on Arthur only to be blinded by a bright light reeling back he glances up to see Yut Lung holding a mirror from the balcony. Ash fires a shot from his gun shattering the glass the prostitute shoves his hands over his face. 

He turns back to Arthur just in time to be nailed with a right hook. He turns enough so it gets the cheek instead of the jaw. gritting his teeth Ash sweeps Arthur's legs out from under him viciously. The other boys takes out a knife and swings at him Ash catches his hand with his left arm and punches with his right over and over. Arthur doesn’t relent after all Ash is the one who taught him to build up stamina. 

The knife cuts cloth and nicks flesh before Ash drives his knee into Arthur’s crotch as hard as he possibly can. Arthur sinks to his knees howling. Ash pulls out his own knife and lunges only for the other boy to catch his blade and hold it in place the two of them tussle for their lives teeth gritted arms locked fully in place. Ash feels a shoe of all things hit his dam arm then another one. 

“ I don’t need help from a whor!” Arthur was cut off by Ash plunging the knife into his chest over and over again. 

“ No, no no,no” Yut Lung over to Arthur, Ash pointed a gun at his head. “ Go on you have every right” he said dully. 

“ I’d love to blow your brains out!” the gang leader says coldly “ Shorter would never forgive me” he lowers the gun and starts to walk away. 

“ You cann’t just leave me like this.” Yut Lung argued 

“ Not my problem” Ash retorts hurrying away before the cops show up... 

“ Ash no Ash please!” Ash turned to his members with a nod and the cannibalistic snakes were a pile of brains and blood. There was no room for mercy in this world; he'd learned that at a young age. The only way to protect yourself was to gun them down, before they put a bullet in you... 

“ Ash, I saw the news” Shorter commented as he scrubbed tables. 

“ he was getting out of control,” Ash remarked. The doors opened and Yut Lung came inside. 

“ You’ve got some nerve coming around here” Ash said cooly.

“ I have a proposal: either you take care of me, or i’ll go to the police” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ The police won’t take the word of a whore” Ash said. 

“ They might if i’ll catch them the great Ash Lynx” the other said sweetly. “ and i’ve only started doing this six months ago, so i haven’t been arrested for soliciting” the other boy retorts. 

“ I don’t pimp” Ash informs him 

“ Just make sure everyone else knows i’m with you” Yut Lung points out. 

“ Your nothing but trouble” Ash responds. 

Yut Lung tilts his head and pulls a sad look “ oh i see” 

“ i wouldn’t want to trouble you” Yut Lung’s lip trembles “ Its fine i’ll make it somehow” he adds getting up and walking to the door the very picture of trying to be strong but almost breaking down. 

“ No no Ash will do it!” Shorter pipes up quickly. 

“ Who’s side are you on, you absolute traitor!” Ash exclaims 

“ Really Ash oh how kind” Yut Lung gets teary eyed. 

“ Shorter I need you back here!” Nadia yells from the back room.  
“ You’ve got me for now” Ash huffs to a now dry eyed Yut Lung. 

“ I’m sorry for doing this to you, i put up with too much from Fredrick to end up with nothing” Yut Lung says apologetically 

“ I won’t accept any money from you, and we go out on my schedule” Ash adds.

“ You don’t have to actually chaperone,” Yut Lung argues. 

“ If you end up in a ditch, Shorter will kill me” The blond retorts…

Ash regrets agreeing to this there is something quite unpleasantly familiar about watching Yut Lung climb into the cars of men. Sometimes Ash has to pounce on the John’s to either get them to pay or when they get way too rough. But mostly its just awkward and sometimes even boring. Some days Ash takes pity on the other boy as he stumbles out of the car wincing and offers to carry him, but the prideful little bastard never takes him on the offer preferring to begin the painful walk home.

“ We’re not gonna take it no we ain’t gonna take it!” Ash bellows as him and Yut Lung start back in the direction of the subway. 

“ Of course you’d like that” Yut Lung mutters 

“ What music do you like, let me guess. Rites of Spring” Ash guessed. The other boy flushed. “ Ha knew you’d be into that Emo shit” 

“ It evokes love, sadness, longing and confusion unlike that barbarian absolutism you like” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ I’ll be taking that jacket its too cool for you” Ash playfully swiped at it. 

“ Hands off my maverick leather Lynx!” Yut Lung warns with a laugh. 

“ You were a rich kid before,” Ash observed. 

“ More like the bastard of a scandalous affair” Yut Lung said dryly. 

“ Family threw you out” Ash guessed 

“ A move from the Ninth circle of Hell to the sixth” Yut Lung dead pans. 

“ You ran away, you seem like the type” Yut Lung paused “ I envy you, i’m not the rebel type” he admitted. “ I was going to save up enough money to go to Hong Kong. My father’s parents sent my mother there but then i met Arthur and realized it was just a silly dream” 

“ Its a good thing you woke up” Ash says 

“ Yes I suppose it is…

Yut Lung is cleaning up around the hideout. 

“ You really don’t have to” Ash says. 

“ If i don’t have organization i go a bit crazy” Yut Lung informed him collecting the empty bottles, wrappers, pizza and take out boxes. 

“ I thought you were a ritch kid” Ash said. 

“ I had to earn my keep to thank my half brothers for not deporting me. I worked at one of the family’s hotels. Most of my clothing is left over uniforms” Yut Lung explained. “ I wasn’t allowed to wear anything else” 

“ I’d like to meet your brothers in an alley sometime,” Ash commented. 

“ They have hired bodyguards,” Yut Lung stated. 

“ Are you kidding me, do they think they're Michel j Fox?” Ash scoffed. 

“Hua Lung is incredibly narcissistic. Wang Lung isn’t much better,” Yut Lung observed. “ They liked me pretty, docile and attentive to their every need” 

Ash can read in between the lines clearly he’s heard way too many stories. 

“ i ran away after, My dad tried to send me away after I murdered my little league coach. The court released me when they found bones in his basement. He killed them when they started to get too old” 

Yut Lung looks at him with understanding like he can also read in between the lines. They're the kind of kids who’ve been raised to keep their mouths shut. So they’ll never utter the full truth of what happened but this right here is as close as they’ll come. 

“ I’ll help you clean up before the guys get back,” Ash offers, turning on the radio. The sounds of rock fills the hideout. Ash is half dancing half cleaning while Yut Lung laughs. Then his face freezes and he reaches over and suddenly turns the radio off. 

“ Still too uplifting” Yut Lung complains . 

Then the doors open “ Hey boss…..hey its the arrogant whore!” Carlos realizes

“ Hey its the jerk who’s wallet i stole, I don't know why you're so upset you didn’t even have a twenty in there” Yut Lung says with saccharine sweetness at his red face. 

“ Shorter made me take him. Yut stop tormenting my guys” he stresses. 

“ Yes Daddy” Yut Lung says 

“ Daddy!” the gang exclaims, turning very red. 

“ Its not what you think, Yut you utter bastard!” Ash yells as the other boy holds open his eye and sticks out his tongue… 

“ He keeps calling me daddy around the guys!” Ash complained “ And he pokes his head out of the bedroom asking me to help fix him!” 

Shorter snickered loudly. 

“ Yesterday we were out and some women was giving us dirty looks. He made it ten times worse” Ash moaned. 

“ What did he say?” Shorter asked eagerly 

“ Yeah my leather daddy is taking me to buy new toys because I've been a bad boy and tonight...he’ll put me over his knee” Ash repeated dully. 

Shorter burst into uproarious laughter 

“ I admit it was funny when she went completely speechless,” Ash grinned at the memory. “ But i’ve had three guys, i don’t even know call me Leather Daddy” he whined. 

“ Good thing Yut Lung doesn’t know about your greatest fear” Shorter smirked 

“ Don’t you dare, the last thing I need is to wake up with a jack o'lantern in my bed” Ash pouted. 

“ Yut Lung teases people when he feels safe,” Shorter explained. 

Ash sighs “ That guy one minute we’re having fun, then he says something cruel or pulls away.” he states. 

“ You know why” Shorter reminds him 

Ash sighs and glances over at Yut Lung who’s laughing with Bones and something inside his chest feels warm and fluttery…

Yut Lung and Ash board the subway behind them and a man is pushed against the wall and patted down by the police. Its full of graffiti and the back is covered with stuff Ash doesn’t want to think about. Other than him having to pull a gun on some perv the ride passed mostly without incident. 

Then some young guy about Ash’s age got on “ Wow this is not what i expected” he laughed.  
Then he saw Yut Lung 

“ Hi i’m Adrien Mills,” he said, preening like a peacock Ash thought with annoyance. 

“ Yut Lung” the other states. 

“ Its Cantanese right? I’m a language major, New York University” Adrien said 

“ Please don’t tell me you don’t know the actual embarrassing translation of my name” Yut Lung sighed. 

“ It does sound like a hippie name,” Adrien admitted. “ If it makes you feel better my middle name is Pube” 

Yut Lung laughed loudly and Ash seethed silently. 

“ I know there should be a branch in child services” The guy joked. 

Yut Lung stiffened but smiled and switched to Cantanese. 

“ I’m not fluent yet but let me see if I can crack da code,” Adrien said. Ash inwardly cringed. 

“ Ok adrien is an hey!” Adrien exclaimed 

“ Bravo you did crack it!” Yut Lung snickered. 

“ I’ll have you know i’m not merely a fool, i’m the biggest one.'' The older boy retorted. The two of them continue to talk, oh who is Ash kidding their flirting. 

“ Well this is my stop, here’s my number in case you want to help me learn more of your language” Adrien says confidently. Yut Lung takes his number with a small smile.... 

“ Tell me you're not going to call that smug rich kid” Ash says later. 

“ It might be nice talking to someone who doesn’t know about me” Yut Lung responds. 

“ When he finds out he’ll go running for the hills” Ash reminds him. 

“ You sound jealous” Yut Lung says “ Its ok, I want you to be jealous” Then he leans in and Ash feels his heart race as their lips connect. Ash deepens the kiss then Yut Lung pulls away looking conflicted. 

“ What is it?” Ash asks 

“ I’ve decided, I'm still saving up for Hong Kong,” Yut Lung said. 

Ash swallows the image of a tired blond woman's hand on the door. 

Mommy will be back in a minute Aslan 

“ I also want you to come with me, that is what I’ve decided,” Yut Lung says firmly. 

Ash wants to shake him for believing in a fairytale. He never thought someone as sour and cynical as Yut Lung would succumb to raw senamentality. Under the razor edges and the canny intelligence Ash could now see something far more vulnerable as those big dark eyes gaze at him hesitantly. The fear sets in slowly until Ash is sick with it. 

“ Grow up, your mom left you” he spits 

“ You don’t know that” Yut Lung argues 

“ Why didn’t she fight for you?” Ash sneered. 

“ Shut up shut up!” Yut Lung insisted. 

“ I bet she took a large payoff,” Ash continued. 

“ If you're tired of me, just say so” Yut Lung turned and hurried off in the other direction hand shoved over his face. Leaving Ash to stand there alone…

Yut Lung was closed off and cold to Ash, vaguely polite and treating him more like a law firm partner.  
“ Boss is in the dog house” Bones snickers  
“ Shush you idolt he’ll hear you” Andrew hisses. 

“ I’m going out again” Yut Lung said “ Kong would you mind going with me?” he hasn’t asked Ash to escort him to Times square in weeks. 

“ Still working yourself ragged for that woman?” Ash thinks I thought you were smarter than that. 

You want mama well guess what kid! Mama left us for crack! 

Drugs, money, reputation, parents always let you down. The happy families you see on tv are just a bunch of lies. You want that don’t you Yut Lung? Underneath that sharp exterior you just want to be loved. Aren’t i enough? The blond thinks Or do i not live up to the picture in your head of her. No matter what i can't compete with an idealized image. I’m battered flesh and sickly blood but I promised i’d protect you … Ash turns and smashed the windows of the hideout. 

“ Boss what are you doing?” 

“ We’ll say we were out all day, came back and found the place robbed” Ash orders then he goes into the next room. 

Where would you hide it Yut? Ash tests the floorboards and finds one of them is loose, he peels it back to reveal “ Bingo” Ash breathes…

It was a full proof plan Ash was going to divide a small portion of the money to each of the various peep show theaters. Not enough for there to be a big variant in their income. He stays long enough to not be suspicious then pop out before anyone starts taking their clothes off. While Ash was bisexual and enjoyed girls as much as boys those things had always made him feel kind of ill.  
There was just one little problem he forgot that Shorters gang members liked the five o'clock showing. 

“ Hey Ash!” one of them yelled 

Ash swore busted… 

“ Want to tell me why you were trying to spend Yut Lung’s hard earned money on skin shows?” Shorter demanded sternly 

“ I had an itch” Ash tried 

“ You hate leering at women, you’ve smacked me in the back of the head enough times for me to know that” Shorter stated. 

“ You know what he wants to do with that money” Ash shot back.  
“ You don’t want him leaving you,” Shorter said. 

“ He asked me to come with him,” Ash replied. 

“ I don’t see what the problem is” Shorter said, frowning. 

“ He’s going to get hurt!” Ash insisted “ He’s built up this false image of that women in his head” 

“ that’s unfair of you maybe Yut Lung’s mother meant well.” Shorter observes. 

“ she left him! She never looked back or thought about her little boy once!” Ash’s eyes start to water. 

“ This isn’t just about Yut Lung is it” Shorter realizes. 

“ I don’t want some callus women to tear his heart out like…….” Ash swallows 

“ Maybe she won’t, you say Yut Lung idealizes her but you’ve turned her into a faceless monster. If she is nice you’ll have a chance at a future” Shorter prompted. 

Ash suddenly realized he hadn’t thought about the future at all. 

“ If it weren’t for Nadia i wouldn’t even have a job. You could still go to school your both smart, most of the time” 

“ What if i’m right what if she breaks his heart” Ash says quietly 

“ Then you deal with it, you cannot protect him from everything” Shorter said firmly “ And give him some credit Yut Lung is tougher then he looks”

“ I’m an idolt” Ash comments.  
“ You're the smartest dumb person i’ve ever met. Who should be telling Yut all of this.” Shorter points out.  
…

Yut Lung crossed his arms “ so which did you prefer the busty devils or the angelic assets?” he mocked. Ash threw down the bag on the table. 

“ Its all there, count it” Yut Lung does and there’s a look of relief on his face as he combs though it as if its a life line. 

“ Why?” he asks 

“ My mom was a drug addict and my father fought about it and one day she went out. She told me she’d come back and she never did.” Ash paused “ I’m sorry, i just didn’t want you to be upset when reality didn’t match the dream” 

“ You think i don’t know? That, there’s a chance she won’t want me? That she never did?” Yut Lung laughs bitterly “ I’m not a dreamer Ash never have been” he paused “ I have to try, you think i want to spend my life selling myself to middle aged strangers and men in suits? I want out and if i have a way to carve my own future, i will” 

Silence hangs between them 

Yut Lung gets down on one knee “ so i ask you again Ash Lynx will you go to Hong Kong with me?” 

“ You still want me?” Ash asks him in surprise 

“ Shouldn’t i be asking that question?” Yut Lung’s eyes start to water 

“ Yes i’ll go with you” Ash says with a smile, Yut Lung breaks down crying. 

“ Jeez talk about crying like a girl” Ash teases. 

“ Excuse me for being as weak and girlish as I look” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Yut Lung you are many things weak is not one of them” Ash informed him. Their kiss is a little too messy to be perfect…

“ Happy Birthday Yut Lung!” Shorter puts down a cake

“ Whats this?” Yut Lung asks 

“ Haven’t you ever had a birthday cake?” Ash asks 

“ I don’t exactly celebrate the fact I was born” The other boy responded. 

“ Here we bought you a present, me Ash and our guys all pitched in” Shorter said. 

Yut Lung opens the box and freezes “ Two plane tickets to Hong Kong” he gasps “ I can't accept these” he argues. 

“ and i cannot accept seeing you miserable anymore” Shorter shot back “ Its a gift so you have to take it” he adds. 

Yut Lung leaps on Shorter hugging him tightly. 

He laughs “ if you don’t take care of him Ash, i might swoop in” his friend teases.  
“ Well he is a very good cook” Yut Lung teases taking a bite of birthday cake. 

“ You are not leaving me for a guy with a frigging mo hawk!” Ash protests 

“ There’s always Adrien” Yut Lung smirks. 

“ Nothing but trouble” Ash sighs as the other boy gives him a kiss and chants “ We’re going to Kong Hong, we’re going to Hong Kong”…

The two of them wave goodbye to everyone and stand outside the airport. Yut Lung looks uncertain“ What if she doesn’t like me?” he asks 

“ Then she’s stupid, and more for me” Ash added. 

“ I cann’t go back to that” Yut Lung says. 

“ We’ll figure something out” the blond promises, reaching out and squeezing Yut Lung’s trembling hand. Together they enter the airport unsure of what the future will hold but for now they are enough.


	2. Dichotomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how explain this one shot other then Ash and Yut Lung being the absolute worst.

“ What are you….?” Ash starts as Eiji starts to kiss his neck lightly. 

“ I know i’ve been too tired lately but I want to erase the bad memories. Lets make some nice ones” his dark eyes are bright with sincerity. “ Unless you aren't comfortable, i don’t want to push you” Eiji says. 

Ash forces the doubts away from his mind. He loves Eiji. This is how regular people show their love. He nods for a while, it's just kissing and touches all over but then his partner takes his shirt off and Ash feels sick. What is he thinking? That pure, good wholesome form and he’s ready to taint it with his firthy fingers, wrap his contaminated body around something so perfect. 

Ash tears himself away and runs into the bathroom slamming the door. He curls up in the corner breathing hard digging his own nails into his skin. Badbadbad dirtydirtywrongfitlthywhore how dare he think he was good enough for Eiji! He’s wrong, he hadn’t even reacted to the other boys touches.  
Which meant Ash was broken he must be! Only scumbags could….no it couldn’t be….. it was too stuffy too stuffy oh god Ash couldn’t breath. 

“ Ash!” Eiji was at his side “ You're here your safe, nothing can hurt you, everything is going to be fine” Eiji keeps his tone low and smoothing he rubs Ash’s back lightly until he calms down. Then Ash breaks down right there in Eiji’s arms…

“ I’m sorry i shouldn’t have pushed it was selfish of me” Eiji’s eyes are full of remorse. 

“ Its not your fault Eiji” Ash insists its me, i’m broken.” he thinks miserably i’ll never touch anyone...

Ash thinks not for the first time fate must hate him, as he looks over at the naked long haired figure laying in the bed beside him. He just wanted to shut up the boy, who put his partner in the hospital and didn't expect him to kiss back. Though he should have considering Yut Lung went through the same training as Ash. 

Ash shouldn’t have shouted at Yut Lung over the phone to give his demands in person you coward! but he had and how here they were. It was Yut Lung who started to take it beyond kissing. Ash should have stopped him but those hands knew what they were doing and the blond had found himself overwhelmed with desire. Which was shocking while there were tings of something good from time to time the reality of sweaty middle aged men and older panting over him made pleasure very hard to achieve. Though even young handsome men still left Ash cold inside. 

“ I’ve hit rock bottom!” he comments, dully still in shock from what he’s done. 

“ Think of it as masterbation, if it makes you feel better” Yut Lung pipes up from under the blanket.  
I fucked my boyfriend's kidnapper, how did I even get to this point?” he asked, putting his head in his hands. 

“ Can you honestly say i’m the worst you ever had?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ That makes it even worse!” Ash trailed off miserably. Yut Lung puts a hand on his shoulder awkwardly only for Ash to grab and throw him against the wall, Yut Lung winces painfully. Ash wraps his hand around the other boy's throat.  
“ That tea you gave me during hostage negotiation!” Ash exclaims. 

“ Just.. ordinary.. tea!” Yut Lung gasps. “ Over...there” 

Ash releases him and goes to the end table where the tea kettle sits sniffing inspecting and yes its just herbal tea. Golzine taught him to identify drugs or odd substances from an early age. 

“ Its bad enough you had Eiji shot, you just had to mess with my head!” Ash 

“ I didn’t plan this! I was supposed to tell you where to meet to turn yourself over” Yut Lung sounds defensive. “ I would never…” 

“ You didn’t stop me” Ash remarks 

“ It never occurred to me,” Yut Lung says after a pause. 

“ Why? I cann’t even bring myself to touch Eiji” Ash says. 

“ Maybe due to your upbringing you see an enemy as a prospective bed partner” Yut Lung says thoughtfully. 

“ That makes a fucked up load of sense actually” Ash admits. “ How do i fix it?” he asked 

“ There’s a knife under the pillow,” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ Are you suggesting i kill myself?” Ash asked incredulously 

“ I was actually suggesting you end me but either would solve your problem” Yut Lung reclined on the bed neck on display.

“ You dying would get Eiji killed” Ash corrects. 

“ A win-win situation” Yut Lung said slyly. 

Ash punches him off the bed and onto the floor then leans down next to his curled up body. “ Say that again and i’ll rip your pretty little tongue out” the blond says coldly clapping his fingers on said tongue for emphasize. The same tongue that had done things to him last night that made Ash finally understand why so many dam geezers requested him on his knees. 

There’s fear in those dark eyes so death doesn’t daunt him but pain and humiliation are good motivators Ash will remember that. He scans the other boy curiously. Ash has always been the one examined in the aftermath but never gotten to examine. 

Yut Lung takes into account Ash’s studying of him and moves to a position to accommodate his gaze. There’s a line of scratch marks, bruises and bites along the expanse of the younger boys skin. Ash sees that he did not go all the way in his lust fueled fervor and the thought surprisingly disappoints him. 

“ You want to go again, alright” Yut Lung gets back on the bed, slender ankles swinging lightly. 

“ You have a say in this too you know” Ash informs him. 

“ Stomach or back?” Yut Lung asks after a moment of blank confusion 

“ God can you even consent? I don’t think you know what that is” Ash shakes his head. 

“ If you want me take me, that’s how it works in our world?” Yut lung said after a moment. 

“ How can you just accept our world!” Ash grips his shoulders. He doesn’t know where this intense anger comes from but everything about Yut Lung Lee pisses him off.  
Those eyes meet his, dark orbs full of the kind of wisdom built up from years of having to struggle for every inch of ground. His face god! Its like looking at a perverted version of Eiji only without the wide eyed gaze full of wild freedom. The vulnerability in that face is the same though. Its the look of a lost child who isn’t sure how he ended up so far away. 

Ash never thought it was possible to be so attracted and repulsed by something at once. He touches the same cheek he struck on impulse.  
Maybe it does make sense after all he chose this one. 

Which is why Ash lowers his voice to the soft tones he knows enticed his previous clients. “ Lets not do this like our world, let's enjoy ourselves” 

the long hair is soft beneath his fingers. He see’s the fear is back in those eyes. Ash uses his voice and fingers to sooth it away. He finds he’s enjoying this, none of the others were ever nervous rough, assertive, angry, sadistic but the nervous hitch in the breath that’s new to him. 

Still he’s not Dino he’s not going to be cruel or force the other boy into anything. 

“ Do you want me?” Ash asks him 

Yut Lung opens his mouth nervously “ our…..” 

Ash cuts him off “ i don’t care about our world. The rules and the people that make them can go to hell.” Ash stops stroking his hair so there can be no manipulations and no influence in this moment. 

“ What do you want?” Ash asks 

There’s a pause a hint of uncertainty it looks like Yut Lung is gathering all of his strength “ I’d like you to touch me” 

Its not as assertive as it could've been but its the best he’s capable of Ash realizes and its confirmation. 

“ Where do you want me to touch you?” Ash asks him 

Yut Lung looks as if this is the hardest question he’s ever been asked. 

Ash had at least jacked off as a rebellion against Dino using the faces of famous actors he found attractive.  
This guy had clearly never even thought about his own pleasure. 

“ You don’t know what you like?” Ash asked softly 

“ No” its so soft he can barely hear it. 

“ I’ll start, you tell me what feels good, and if you want me to keep doing it” Ash offers. 

“ Alright” Yut Lung agrees tentatively…

Despite his promise Ash actually has to coax him “ Does that feel good? Am i doing it right?” but after a while Yut Lung gains a bit of confidence 

“ Yes, there, harder, left one please, there’s preparation in the drawer ” Ash finds himself lost in the rhythm of the other boys body. His sweat, his touch, his heat. 

When its over they both lay there “ i still have to turn you over to Dino” Yut Lung says as if reminding himself of this fact. 

“ I didn’t think good sex would make you any less of a sharp toungued bastard” Ash chuckles in the afterglow he still feels good enough not to be angry. 

“ If I recall Ash Lynx you seemed to enjoy my tongue last night” Yut Lung teased. 

“ I’ve never been on the other end of that,” Ash admits. 

“ If you had to put that shriveled thing in your mouth, he could at least return the favor” Yut Lung snarks. 

“ According to him he was giving me the nicest clothes, expensive cars and a full scale education. So he didn’t have to make me feel good” Ash retorts. 

“ Mine was we didn’t slit your throat, now bat your eyes at the nice white man and do whatever he tells you” Yut Lung confesses. 

Ash and Yut Lung look at each other and lose it completely... 

Ash’s body hurts all over from the trashing Blanca gives him and worse he has to sit next to Golzine in the backseat of his limbo.  
“ What’s this you smell different, I know that scent” Dino laughs knowingly “ Now i know why you took so long” 

Ash grits his teeth. 

“ Nothing to be ashamed of, we both know his body is to die for” Golzine continues. As if their the same Vile men lusting after a terrible boy…

“ I heard you're not eating” Ash hears the ting of concern in Yut Lung’s tone.

What is with this guy? He put him in this situation with Dino and now he’s worried. Even Golzine for his obsession had just gotten angry like a child who’s favorite toy broke. 

Ash wants to rage at him. Its Yut Lung’s fault he’s here living this hell all over again. Why had he decided to be nice to the other boy? he should have slit his throat! But Yut Lung could still be useful. Ash may hate his affect on people but he recognizes when he has a hold on someone. 

“ Did the old man invite you over here?” Ash asks casually 

“ I called and offered my assistance once, I knew of the situation,” Yut Lung said he was carrying a steaming bowl. “ Here its a nutrient rich broth, light enough to keep down until you get your strength back” 

Its like something Eiji would do except the other boy would never put him in this situation. 

Be too nice and the other boy would get suspicious but he’d have to tone down the hostility. 

“ I’m not hungry!” Ash’s tone is cold. 

“ If you starve yourself then even if you do get the chance to get away. You won’t be able to” Yut Lung tries. Its a good tactic and Ash needs him to believe its working. 

Ash acts resigned then accepts the broth and takes some. 

“ Did you make this yourself?” he asked 

“ I learned to make broths as well as herbal remedies” Yut Lung reveals. 

Ash estimates that his brothers gave less of a shit about Yut Lung’s health then Dino did his. The other boy most likely had to take care of himself when sick. From what he saw last night Yut Lung was not prized by his sellers or buyers despite the expensive price tag around his neck. 

“ Your quite talented” Ash offers Yut Lung looks stunned then he recovers quickly. Just as Ash suspected never received a genuine compliment. No wonder it was easy to get him to go along with him last night. Ash both hates and pity’s the other boy…

Dino starts requesting Yut Lung bring the broth and give it to Ash every day. He gives Ash a lot of knowing smirks. 

“ Dino wants to adopt me, i’m his toilet son!” Ash doesn’t have to fake his despair or anger. 

“ Maybe this is an opportunity you can inherit his empire,” Yut Lung says. 

“ I don’t want that bastard's damned empire!” Ash snaps “ I can't do it, i can't” Yut lung looks 

like he feels guilty as hell. Ash inwardly smirked, yes feel that you bastard…

“ I’ve noticed you’ve been in the company of the Lee boy quite a bit” Dino says at dinner. 

“ There's no one else my own age around, just a bunch of old geezers” Ash retorts. 

“ He won’t be useful forever, maybe we can adopt a Chinese cat soon” Golzine hints. The thought makes Ash too ill to eat another bite... 

“ Here let me help you” Yut Lung sounds a bit shaken to see Ash wheelchair bound and unable to see.  
Ash wants to knock the cup out of his dam hand stop acting like you didn’t cause this! How are you different from them? Don’t you realize that pervert wants to hurt you as well? He may be polite to your face but behind closed doors he has nothing but contempt for you. Your a pet with a few cute tricks. 

“ You know this party is kind of boring” Ash says lowering his voice into seductive mode. 

“ It would be rude to our guest of honor” Yut Lung informs him there’s a knowing look on his face. Whatever vulnerability Ash drew out of him that night the Lee heir was obviously determined not to let it happen again. 

Of course it hadn’t been the promise of sex that had hooked him. Ash knows the core of Yut Lung’s desires are deeper than that. 

“ You think i’m a threat to you blind and wheelchair bound?” Ash asks with a scoff. 

“ You could be missing two arms and bleeding out on the floor and i’d still be wary of you” Yut Lung says. “ Your quite the fierce beast” 

“ That wouldn’t keep you away though would it” Ash says knowingly. 

Yut Lung’s smile is a challenge in itself. “ Maybe it is a bit too loud in here” he agrees. 

Blanca clears his throat “ All three of us could use a break isn’t that right kitten?” he asks Ash. 

“ I order you to stay here” Yut Lung says sharply. 

“ I’m your bodyguard its my job to protect you” Blanca reminds him. 

The sharpness fades from Yut Lungs tone “ Your not required” he says firmly. There’s the sound of a splash and an outraged gasp “ Blanca!” Ash hears the sound of Yut Lung being grabbed and  
“ Pardon Monsieur, young master Lee has appeared to have had an accident. I must get him home” Ash hears Blanca steer and stunned Yut Lung out of the party then almost a few minutes after they leave Ash hears the sound of gunfire and Eiji’s angelic voice pierces the air …

The bliss doesn’t last Eiji gets snatched two days later and Ash is getting really sick of this. 

“ Hello, Ash” Yut Lung’s voice drifts softly over the phone 

“ I’m starting to think your plans are just a way to get my attention” Ash growls “ Your a little girl with a crush” he accuses. 

“ Someone thinks highly of themselves,” Yut Lung responded.

“ Oh so you don’t think i’m a sweet candy bar?” Ash asks in his cutest voice. 

“ Whenever you say that i just picture all the perverts drooling,” Yut Lung informed him. 

“ Worse they…..don’t distract me from the fact you took Eiji!” Ash rages. 

“ it wasn’t my choice, I convinced Golzine to put your empty headed Japanese boy in my custody” Yut Lung explains. 

Ash shutters at the thought of Dino getting his hands on Eiji again. Then an unpleasant thought occurred to him “ How did you convince that pervert …..” 

“ I merely offered him some territory in exchange,” Yut Lung replies. 

Ash feels relief fill him 

“ I’ll text you the address” Yut Lung says curtly then hangs up…

“ Eiji” Ash rushes to him only to see a kind of fear in his big brown eyes. 

“ Tell me its not true Ash tell me you didn’t….him of all people '' Eiji says he sounds on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

Ash looks over to see Yut Lung looking rather triumphant. “ Bastard!” he grabs Yut Lung by the braid wrapping it around his throat before Blanca or any of Yut Lungs people can move. 

“ I’m taking Eiji anyone tries to stop me i’ll slash his throat” Ash and Eiji leave him herding Yut Lung out the door with him. 

“ Ash we’ll never make it in time!” Eiji says worriedly hearing the footsteps and shouts get closer. 

Ash slices Yut Lung in the abdomen and throws him directly at Blanca. “ You can pursue me or save his life” the blond says. Blanca pulls out medical supplies and starts ordering yut Lung's men around. “ You call an ambulance, you apply pressure to the wound. Don’t touch the knife buried in him” 

The two of them get into one of Yut Lungs men’s cars and Ash after some hot wiring slams on the brakes and the two of them drive off…

“ Why did you touch him Ash!” Eiji shouts back at the hideout

“ Its not a positive thing for me Eiji!” Ash explained. “ Your too beautiful for me to ruin like that, i won’t do it” 

“ You weren’t worried about ruining Yut Lung” Eiji says coldly. 

“ He’s already ruined,” Ash reminds his partner. 

“ The worst part was i had to hear it from him! You never tell me anything” Eiji insists. 

“ I’m trying to protect you” Ash argues. 

“ i’m tired of being protected! Even from my own desires, Ash Lynx knows best, because he’s more gifted then the rest of us!” Eiji said sarcastically

“ I didn’t ask to be special!” Ash retorts. 

“ You certainly have a prideful attitude about it!” Eiji argues....

“ Its reported that Yut Lung Lee will make a full recovery” blares the tv. 

“ Dam it of course that bastard survived!” Ash gripped. 

“ I’m sorry” Eiji sighs, sitting beside him. “ I don’t understand how it affected you. That’s his appeal isn’t it?” the older boy says. " Yut Lung understands you" 

“ Eiji your everything to me” Ash says honestly. “ I hate that guy” 

“ i know” Eiji pauses, “ You're going to see him, aren't you?” he asks 

“ Yes” Ash admits 

“ To slice his throat or sleep with him again?” Eiji asks sardonically 

“ To end things” Ash says…

“ Come to finish me off properly this time” Yut Lung says Ash looks at the IV pumping blood into him. It would be so easy to rip it out. He looks at Ash as if anticipating his first kiss. The boy looks younger without his makeup and fancy hairstyles and there’s a childishly expectant look upon his face. 

“ That night when i asked you what you wanted. I didn’t really care” Ash confesses. 

“ Then why did you?” Yut Lung asks him 

“ i didn’t want to feel guilty about enjoying you” Ash says. “ I wanted to do the taking for once” 

Ash pauses then continues

“ Shorter was right you do look like Eiji” Ash waits for the comment to sink in then continues twisting the knife. “ A version of Eiji i cann’t taint or ruin while the real Eiji remains preserved for me to love in his perfection.” 

“ You saw me as that stupid Japanese boy!” Yut Lung sounds livid. 

“ No, i saw a broken doll, If your angry you shake it or rip its limbs off. If your pleased the doll gets cuddled and whether your rough or gentle i’ll sit there smiling at you” Ash gets in the boys face which is starting to pale. 

“ i fight so neither Eiji nor i end up as shattered dolls like you because at the end of the day. No one can love such a thing. So thank you for being the perfect little doll” Ash says sweetly. Then he turns and slips out of the hospital room listening to the sound of shrieks and the sound of nurses trying to stop Yut Lung from pulling out his own IV. 

A dark smile crosses Ash’s face. This was a more satisfying revenge then killing him and at this point the other boy would be too off kilter to function let alone come after him and Eiji anymore

He gives a mocking smile to Blanca who hangs outside the door. 

“ That was cruel even for you Ash” the man says with disappointed anger. 

“ if i’d attacked him physically, you’d of been waiting” Ash had suspected as much. 

“ Yut Lung reminds you that Eiji has been very lucky. That its still possible for any of your enemies to break him. You see a lot of the Japanese boy in him, but more so you see what Golzine wanted to make you” Blanca states. “ He’s not a broken doll” he added. 

“ He doesn’t even fight back” Ash retorted 

“ You forget Ash not everyone has your power, most have to pick their battles more quietly.” Blanca informed him. 

Ash thought back to that night “ I’d like you to touch me” he really was arrogant; it had never been about Yut Lung wanting Ash. It had been about rebelling with Ash. Maybe, Yut Lung wanted Ash to kill him because in a messed up way he saw the blond as the only one who understood the hell he suffered but still 

" He shouldn't of tried to break me and Eiji apart, he got what he deserved" Ash says coldly then turns and walks out of the hospital to go patch things up with the one person who actually mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Ash for me is you strip away all the super special superman stuff and he's really just a dysfunctional broken person.  
> The Manga/anime itself actually doesn't really talk about how Ash's abuse affected him on a sexual level.  
> This was more based on stories, i've heard from some abuse survivors. Some survivors associate sex with bad things to the point that once they fall in love they cannot get aroused by that person and yeah sometimes it leads to cheating because their confused. Also i read some stuff about prostitutes who personally never got aroused with any of their clients because the transaction of the thing was itself a turn off. 
> 
> As for Ash's view of Eiji here, Blanca has accused Ash in cannon of idealization when it comes to Eiji and it comes off like Ash does have very very unrealistic views about their relationship. Maybe its the 80's purity culture leaking through but there's a lot of emphasize on Eiji's innocence that suggests Ash has some severe hang ups about his lack of. 
> 
> Yut Lung is really hard for me to write in sexual situations due to how detached from his genitalia he comes off in cannon. Though i do think Yut Lung would just go along with anyone who clearly wanted sex from him due to child grooming. Also Ash is supposed to be good at seduction and he's basically asking Yut to screw the rules imposed on them by their abusers. 
> 
> As for the end Ash is cannonly a fairly cruel bastard who does play mind games with his enemies exactly like Yut Lung i think this gets glossed over because the viewer/reader isn't meant to like the characters that Ash plays with. i came to the conclusion Ash shooting or slitting Yut Lung's throat wouldn't be half as cruel as ruining the only good sexual experience he had by way of a somewhat cruel truth. 
> 
> As for the Blanca bit Ash has a tendency to treat people as lesser annoyances because they don't have his abilities deal with things the way he would of.   
> Eiji even says at one point Ash doesn't understand how non special people feel. Which Ash turns into a whiny what about me pity party when its a conversation about him slaughtering people who don't have a chance aginst him. Which further proves Eiji's point.


	3. Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets wind of a blackmail video that Dino has on Yut Lung and some horrific details come to light.

Warning this is a hurt comfort fic with implied Non con and Major character death though no more then the actual show. It also has one of the most fluffy dark endings, i've written.

“ Ah Mr Lee what a pleasant surprise,might i ask the reason for this call” 

Ash, Eiji and Ible, and Max are huddled around taking advantage of the fact Ash bugged Golzine’s private phone while he was in the manor so now they could hear all of his calls. They heard a couple about Banana Fish but this one was interesting to say the least. 

“ You know exactly why I'm calling…..” Yut Lung sounds on the verge of a breakdown. Ash would be lying if he wasn’t enjoying hearing him squirm. 

“ I see you received my video then” Golzine says casually. 

“ There’s no need for this…. sneakiness between allies” Yut Lung argues. 

“ This of it as a lesson an elder educating a youngster on proper respect,” Goldzine replies. 

“ I apologize if my pursuing Ash without your leave offended you in any way” Yut Lung was all charm. 

“ All is forgiven as long as you’ve learned to be a little less arrogant” Golzine promises. 

“ I’ll try it appears i have much to learn,” Yut Lung says with forced humbleness. 

“ I want complete use of your men, you don’t get involved unless I call for you. Also i want more frequent meetings between us” Golzine demands. 

“ Of course and i presume this mishap will go away?” Yut Lung presses 

“ Yut Lung you shouldn’t presume anything” there’s a cruel glee in Golzine’s tone. 

The group disengages at the dial tone. 

“ So Golzine has some kind of black mail material on him now, that’s karma” Max laughs. 

Eiji is wearing that cute devilish grin of his. 

“ Maybe he got caught embezzling funds from the foundation. Either way it may reveal some weakness we can exploit” Ash says 

“Can you hack him?” Ibe asks 

Ash smiles darkly “ Oh i can do better” he dials a number on his phone 

“ Hello Sing, you wouldn’t happen to know Yut Lung’s password for his private account?” 

“ Try Cao Zhi, he’s one of Yut Lung’s favorite poets,” Sing suggested.  
Ash did, nothing “ Anything else?” he asked 

“ Song of Everlasting Sorrow?” Sing said with a shrug 

“ Still nothing” Ash responds. 

“ Despair and Courage” said Sing after a moment. 

“ Bingo, thanks Sing!” Ash said 

“ After what he did to my guys, i want to see that shit fall” Sing said. 

Ash hangs up taking note of some stuff to check out later he finds the video and clicks on it. 

Golzine and what appears to be Yut Lung ranting around his own dining room clearly drunk. 

“ That’s the blackmail” Ash feels very disappointed 

“ Given how arrogant that guy is it does make sense” Eiji says. 

“ Maybe we can get a few laughs out of it” says Max, trying to look on the bright side. 

“ Or at least something to annoy him next time he kidnaps me” Eiji brings up. 

“ Woah a drunk little cat” one of Dino’s men cackles

“ Not a cat, i’m a snake” Yut Lung hisses at Dino, the group laughs.

“ Do you always consume this much wine?” Golzine asks pleasantly 

“ i feel sad a lot” Yut Lung replies “ wine make it better,” he adds with a bitter laugh. 

“ Why are you sad?” Golzine asks in a concerned tone 

“ I don’t like Eiji, stupid, Eiji” he pouts. 

“ Oh” Golzine says. 

“ You stare a lot, your old enough to be my grandpa. Dad old enough to be mom’s grandpa” Yut Lung laughs again bitterly. 

“ Your mother was young then” Golzine says 

“ Where’s Sing?” He asked quietly 

“ He abandoned you for Ash” Golzine says with false sympathy. 

“ I liked Sing” Yut Lung says “ Why Sing leave me for Ash” he whispers. 

“ Ash is better then you”Golzine says patiently then goes on a rant about Ash as his wonderful creation that makes Ash want to break the screen. 

“ hate him for it” Yut Lung admits “ i kinda like him” he adds. 

“ You like Ash?” Golzine asks 

“ He doesn’t like me” Yut Lung says somberly he stumbles and Golzine catches him. 

“ Easy there lets sit down” he leads a wobbly Yut Lung to the large sofa. 

Where Blanca?” Yut Lung asks him 

“ You dismissed him you were angry, he only wanted to help Ash” Golzine says. 

“ I want Blanca” Yut Lung tries to leave the parlor and one of Golzine’s goons locks the doors. “ Let me ou….” One of Dino’s men covers his mouth and drags him back to the couch 

“ Now, we were having fun. Here you like wine right” Dino pours him another glass. Ash suddenly feels a pit in his stomach suddenly remembering that Yut Lung is younger than him by at least two years. Why the hell did that never occur to him till now. 

“ I don’t like you” Yut Lung insists but he takes another glass, his hands shake slightly. 

“ So your a pretty liar then” Golzine says, taking one of his hands and rubbing it against his face. Yut Lung yanks it out of his grip. 

Golzine looks at him amused “ I prefer you like this, you're usually so cold and aloft ” he says. 

“ I wanna go” Yut Lung tries to get up but Golzine pushes him down. 

“ Shhhhh” he undoes Yut Lungs hair, the camera zooms in it hits Ash one of Dino’s creeps is filming, this was planned. 

“ No brothers dead no more” Yut Lungs tries to shove him off. 

“ Your not strong like Ash just a trembling, broken mess” Golzine smiles viciously “ I saw through your little mask from the beginning” he pauses “ I was going to let you keep it, as long as you played nice but you had to be a brat” 

“ Here hold the camera” says a cold voice Ash feels a chill run down his spine at the sound of the man from the gay bar. He’s wearing a mask but Ash knows that voice anywhere. 

“ Get away from me! H…..” Yut Lung goes ballistic at the sight of him, Dino gags him. 

“ Mr Golzine that makes it less fun” The man complains. 

“His men are outside as long as he doesn’t call they won’t come.” Golzine says. “ Its the Lee way to only obey direct orders” 

“ I’m afraid Mr Lee I'm the reason you're in this predicament, see Mr Golzine wanted to get back at you and as someone who’s observed his allies. I noticed your quite the alcoholic, I prompted him to take advantage of your vice” he purrs, touching the boys cheek. Yut Lung tries to bite him. 

“ Incredible so much viciousness in something so delicate and soft to the touch” the man says. 

“ He’s nothing compared to Ash Lynx” Golzine scoffs. 

“ Still, I will enjoy him, why limit myself to one type of prey?” the man smiles savagely “ And after i’m done with him you’ll be aching for his tight little body” 

“ True” Golzine laughs “ I love nothing more than a beautiful boy in distress” 

Max slams his hand on the pause button looking furious. This knocks Ash out of horrified stupor enough to close the laptop completely. 

No one says a dam word awkward silence fills the room. Ash should have suspected he knew Dino but Yut Lung had always seemed so icy and vicious, un touchable. 

“ He’s like you” Cain and Sing had said. Maybe Ash had projected too much of his own unstoppable raging beast onto the other boy. Yut Lung had worn the mask well better then even Ash ever had. Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to say something. 

“ Its all my fault” Eiji gasps “ At the manor the night Shorter died, Dino had me and Yut Lung in his bed he was going to…….but then the phone rang” he tears up “ I was so confused he seemed so calm about it…..i didn’t understand” 

“ Eiji its not your fault” Ibe insisted. 

“ I didn’t want to understand!” Eiji says quietly. 

“ Its mine, I knew he was like me,” Ash confessed. “ That’s why its so easy for me to hate him” the blond confesses. 

“ No! It's no one's fault but the bastards who touched you! My god at least fifteen in Golzine’s bed. I don’t even want to think about how young he started doing that” Max exclaimed.  
Ash calls up Sing again “ Hey did you find anything” the boy asks 

“ I want it gone, take your guys break into Golzine’s manor delete, smash every trace of that video” Ash orders. 

“ Did that snake capture Eiji again?” Sing sighs. 

“ No its just a really bad video Sing, one i would never use against an enemy” Ash insists. 

“ That bad huh?” Sing replies. “ Ash did someone hurt Yut Lung?” he asked tightly 

“ You sound almost concerned,” Ash says. 

“ I know he hurt my guys but i just don’t like the thought of anyone harming him” Sing confessed.  
Ash flashed back to a drunken Yut Lung asking for Sing. 

“ i think several people hurt him” Ash says after a moment 

“ I think so too” Sing said sadly. “ I’ll get my guys on it” he added...

Ash cannot distract himself from waiting for the phone call confirming the mission was a success. He practically jumps to answer the phone when it rings “ Confirmed?” He asks quickly. 

“ We ran into some trouble. Golzine increased his security since we last broke in, then Blanca showed up. He really saved our asses. Yut Lung sent him to do exactly what we were doing” Sing explained “ That guy is so cool!” the fourteen year old starts rambling about Blanca. 

Of course Yut Lung wouldn’t just take his assault lying down like a good boy. He'd act sweet and submissive then use his resources to gain the upper hand. We really are quite similar. 

“ Did you get everything?” Ash asks a bit impatiently 

“ Yeah do you want the camera?” Sing asks seriously 

“ Yes” Ash says after a moment. “ Sing do you know Yut Lung’s number?” he asked

Sing tells him and Ash dials. 

“ Blanca is that you?” Yut Lung asks tentatively 

“ Its Ash, I have your camera” Ash here’s a sharp exhale on the other end of the line. 

“ At least your demands won’t be as heinous as Golzine’s” Yut Lung sounds more calm now. “ Banana fish? Me to leave Eiji alone? Use of my men? Helping you disappear?” he lists 

“ A meeting” Ash says 

“ Alright makes more sense to do it in person” Yut Lung responds casually. They set a time and a place…

“ Welcome Ash Lynx normally i’d greet you in the parlor but….” Yut Lung trails off. 

“ You can't step foot in that room without flashbacks” Ash realizes as he stands in the dining room. 

“ Please sit can i get you a drink or would you like to proceed?” Yut Lung asks 

Ash hands him the camera Yut Lung gapes at him in silence. “ You’d give up your leverage for nothing” he says quietly. 

“ When i was ten i had several of these videos. I’d have given anything for one person not to have put them up” Ash responds. 

Yut Lung takes the camera and says “ Well at least this inconvenience is over with?” his tone is light. 

“ What happened last night was not an inconvenience, it was rape and its happened to you and i multiple times” Ash states bluntly. 

“ Stop ok, it was just something that happens in our world!” Yut Lung insists 

“ That doesn’t make it right” Ash argues. 

“ It was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten drunk around Papa Dino” Yut Lung says brokenly.

“ I ran away from home and accepted a ride from a stranger. We all make mistakes, sometimes those mistakes are costly. That doesn’t mean the bastards that hurt us aren’t the ones responsible” Ash argues. 

“ I think this is the most we’ve said to each other” Yut Lung says thoughtfully. 

Ash looks at him “ Want to smash the camera?” he asked 

“ Together, for your ten year old self” Yut Lung responds. 

“ Together, one, two three!” The two of them hurl the camera as hard as they can at the walls and proceed to stomp on it until the lens cracks and the frame breaks. 

Then Ash’s phone rings “ Hello?” he asks 

“ You little Lynx retrieving my camera like that” Golzine chuckles. 

“ I’m not giving it to you bastard” Ash says calmly putting him on speaker. 

“ No no hold on to your leverage just like I taught you. Do you want a piece of the action? I know how you like Asian boys” Dino continues. 

“ Hello this is a piece of the action” Yut Lung says in his soft voice then he holds the phone up to the glass which he crushes under his foot. 

“ You smashed up my camera you little whore!” Golzine growled 

“ Considering your so hungry that you have to tie down young boys to get action. I’d say your the one who cannot go without” Ash taunts. 

“ i hope you got something good out of it” Golzine grumbles. 

“ I got nothing from it” Ash informs him. 

“ But that’s not….” 

“ Not what you’d do. You may have raised and fucked him up and i’ll admit some of your terrible teachings rubbed off on him, but Ash is not you. He’ll never be the kind of person who takes advantage of boys like me” Yut Lung said cooly. 

Ash looked at him in surprise. 

“ Looks like the kitten grew some claws” Golzine laughed “ You weren’t so gutsy last night, though you did make a lot of noise” he taunts. 

“ So you molested me, so what? You and half of New York. I had claws long before then. If I didn't have claws I wouldn't have found a way to get through every abuse, you pathetic old perverts threw at me. I simply learned to sharpen the claws, i was born with” Yut Lung said boldly.  
Ash watched his face change into something darker 

“ You have no claws, you're a sad old man chasing a teenage boy. He latched onto because, he was unable to deal with his own morality. You're not Ash’s greatest enemy, creator or father. You're just a pathetic little groupie obsessed with an idol. Since the Ash in your head doesn’t exist, the fact he chose to save me proves it” 

“ I’ll kill you!” Golzine roars 

“ Your not worthy of killing me” Yut Lung’s voice dripped with disdain, then he casually hung up on Golzine. 

“ Did you just?” Ash was stunned 

“ You’ve been feeding Dino’s ego this whole time with your campaign against him. I grew up with egoistic people , i’ve learned how their minds work” Yut Lung replied. 

“ He still has to die” Ash pointed out. 

“ I have an idea” Yut Lung said “ I need you to contact Blanca” he adds… 

“ Rather rough Blanca” Yut Lung chides at the sight of a beaten Golzine hanging limply on the wall. 

“ I failed to protect you just like i failed Ash” Blanca said remorsefully.

“ You helped me get the tape, you were there when it counted” Yut Lung put a hand on his arm. 

“ Jeez Yue could you be more obvious!” Sing rolled his eyes 

“ You're one to talk practically drooling in Ash’s wake” Yut Lung responded. 

“ Sure you're not projecting?” Sing asks The two of them bicker until they're interrupted by Golzine’s groan. 

“ Heeello!” Ash waves in a sarcastic cutesy way. 

“ Ah so the creation destroys its creator and takes his place to build a great legacy” Golzine gloats. 

“ Hi you piece of shit i’m Sing soo Ling” Sing says smacking his fists together 

“ Doesn’t ring a bell” he said. 

“ Shorter Wong was my cousin,” Sing said. 

“ You mean that stupid street punk with the mowhawk” Golzine tastes his own blood.  
Sing gears up for another punch. 

Yut Lung pulls Ash toward the door “ Come on Ash lets go get some ice cream” the blond looks at him as if he’s crazy but see’s the younger give him a trust me look. Then starts to follow him out. 

“ What are you doing Ash? Your going to end me right?” Ash almost turns his head in Golzine's direction. 

“ Keep walking” Yut Lung mutters Ash obeys him. 

“ Ash isn’t going to be killing you, i am” Sing says, punching him again. 

“ What i’m the great King Pin of New york, that’s all i get ended by some punk?” Golzine asks “ Ash, Ash?” 

Ash continues to follow Yut Lung toward the door “ i overpowered you, i beat you down, i made you!” Golzine yells “ where are you going, you drunken slut?” he demands. 

Yut Lung continues to lead Ash out “ You're not even going to watch, i’m your greatest enemy and you don’t even want to watch my demise?” Golzine asks 

Yut Lung pauses“ Ash, i just remembered i have a hair appointment, we can do ice cream afterwards right?” he asked 

“ Of course Yut Lung” Ash says then opens the door. “ Hair appointments, ice cream Ash Ash Ash Ash!” the blond slams the door shut. 

“ I cann’t believe that worked” Ash says as a gunshot echoes from the other side of the door. 

“ I told you, people with big ego’s hate being ignored” Yut Lung collapses against the door with relief, his face tight with tension, his body shaking. 

“ You were really bothered by seeing him huh” Ash says. 

“ I can still feel him all over” Yut Lung says “ I can even taste him” there’s a look of broken revulsion on his face. “ I couldn’t let him win through,” the younger boy insists. 

“ You did good” Ash informs him. 

“ He won’t be the last, there're so many bastards in our world and i’m trapped here with them. I tried to become like you, fierce, ruthless to never look back or hesitate. No matter what i still end up helpless at the mercy of some bigger beast” Yut Lung confesses. 

“ Is that why you want me to kill you?” Ash asked him 

“ You have a chance at freedom, that's why I hate you!” Yut Lung confesses tears drip down his cheek. “ You have the power to live freely, no matter what. My blood is always going to tie me to this Family. The only way i’m leaving this life is in a box” 

Ash turns to him “ You can be the youngest mafia boss to retire in history. In exchange you stop tormenting Eiji and everyone” the blond stresses. 

“ But how would i live? As much as i hate it, i’m codependent on my family’s wealth” Yut Lung admits. 

" Leave that to me" Ash promises... 

" i cann't believe i'm taking Yut Lung Lee to Japan?" Eiji sighs 

" He'll blend in better then i would" Ash points out. " Lots of Chinese people live in Japan its not that unsual" 

" He hates me and i'm not exactly fond of him either" Eiji points out. 

" Too bad because i was thinking of adopting him" Ash says 

Eiji stares at him in horror " don't even joke about that" he shutters. 

" You get to boss him around big brother Eiji" Ash says. 

" Since when did i agree to that?" Yut Lung scowls clutching his luggage a very small portion of the things he owned. He'd have to get used to the simple life, Eiji told him cheerfully. 

" You go to Japan your under Eiji's care, so you have to obey him and Ibe" Ash says. 

" What if they do something stupid like make friends with the Yakuza?" Yut Lung asks 

" If that happens you are in change until i get there" Ash agrees after a long pause. 

" Thank you Ash, for everything" Yut Lung tells him sincerely before stepping onto the train that will take them to the air port. 

" I have to sort out some things here, then i'll join you two" Ash promises.  
He stands there and waves good bye to both of them. 

" don't be too long, i may start experimenting with putting certain herbs in Eiji Chan's tea" Yut Lung yells out the window! 

" i heard that you little shit!" Eiji yells back 

Ash laughs then turns and walks back to his concrete playground his phone rings " Hey honey just finishing up skinning a Foxx" the man says cheerfully. " Good " Ash hisses. " Need anything else while i'm in town?" Blanca asked him " i need your help with persuading a certain Chinese crime organization to let the head of the Lee family retire early, without a bullet to the head, got any ideas?" Ash asks him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cannonly the Ash vs Yut Lung payoff is so meh from a storytelling standpoint. Since they have ultimately nothing to do with the end of each others arch's dispite their complicated emotionally driven rivaly.   
> Arthur vs Ash had a more solid conclusion Arthur dies because he couldn't let the past go. Ash kills him because he's driven insane by Shorter's death, set up and pay off.   
> So i wanted to do something where Ash and Yut Lung connect and own Dino together and it really kind of took on this life of its own. Ash protecting Yut from Dino was the plan but Yut Lung giving Ash strength was something that just happened.
> 
> Dino / Yut Lung   
> Cannonly this was another dynamic that went no where. Yut goes aginst him they just stop meeting. Your telling me control freak, saddist Dino Golzine was ok with Yut Lung clearly trying to make a play for his territory? Also Yut Lung is Dino's type and constantly goes to meet with him with seemingly none of his guards around. i was frankly kind nervous while watching this partnership. Also by this point Yut Lung was drinking heavily and had no concern for his own safety at all. i added Foxx because he comes off as more mind game guy because Dino cann't see past Ash's face at the moment. 
> 
> i do not like how Dino's life ended cannonly its satisfying for an action climax but from an emotional standpoint. Ash never gets that big moments where he gets to rub it in Dino's face that he is his own person. Heck sometimes i think the narrative does nothing to challange Dino's view on Ash because its too busy basking in Ash's specialness. Also i cann't help but wonder if Ash's revenge plot is just fuel for Dino's ego.
> 
> So i had Yut Lung cut Dino down to size dispite the scars he left on him. It wasn't about revenge through it was about helping Ash not be defined by Dino. 
> 
> Yut Lung going to Japan maybe far fetched i was gonna have him adopted by jessica/ Max but that's another one shot idea so maybe next time. But cannon banana fish doesn't care about actual freedom and the Mafia is very much a gilded cage even in the story Yut Lung always came across as resigned to his fate and glad to have Sing. 
> 
> i don't get the impression Yut Lung ever enjoyed being a mafia lord. I think Sing enjoyed it way more and had way more of a choice. Also the mafia are sex traffickers! its some of their biggest income. So i don't like the idea of a former sex slave being forced into a role where they become a pimp. 
> 
> Does it happen in real life yes but it feels wrong for this character and kinda offsets the hopeful ending the manga was going for. so here Ash and Blanca are fighting the Triad for Yut's freedom.


	4. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Dino kills the Lee Family except for Yut Lung Lee instead him and Ash Lynx are raised together in Hell.

“ Welcome to my home young Lee” Yut Lung has a bag pulled off his head and he's face to face with a bald man.  
The one who’d had his brothers slaughtered before he could grow up and do it. Five years of hell for nothing! 

“ I take it by your expression that you know who i am” the man says. 

“ Dino Golzine of the corsican mafia” Yut Lung says masking his expression quickly. 

“ Come you must be hungry we will discuss your fate over dinner” he takes Yut Lung’s hand “ So small and delicate like the petals of a flower” Mr Golzine remarks before leading him into a huge dining hall.  
The ten year old frowns he’s not allowed to eat at the table. He’s not a full blooded Lee so he takes his meals in his room. 

“ Please sit down” Golzine says it's an order and Yut lung knows better than to disobey one of those. He sits down quietly and waits. 

“ Madline, please bring Ash downstairs” he orders the maid. She nods and heads off. 

The food is served Yut Lung smells it carefully, he's seen and caused too many men to drop dead to do otherwise. 

Golzine chuckles “ Its not poisoned, i have a use for you” he explains. Yut Lung figured as much he waited expectantly taking a small bite of the food. 

“ You don’t talk much do you?” the man seems slightly displeased. 

Before Yut Lung can open his mouth the doors fly open to reveal a boy about Yut Lung’s age. 

“ What’s so dam important geezer!” his golden hair and fierce expression remind Yut Lung of the lion he saw in one of his study books once. The younger boy gapes at him, those green eyes meet his  
“ And who the hell is the princess?” the blond boy sneers. Maybe its the strange situation but Yut Lung snaps

“ I should be asking who the airhead is” the younger boy says pleasantly. 

“ Ash Lynx” the blond, Ash sizes him up in a way that’s supposed to be intimidating but Yut Lung merely raises an eyebrow. 

Golzine laughs “ So you do have some fire” 

“ I apologize Mr Golzine my brothers were not big on my chatter” Yut Lung says realizing he messed up with the man who now controls his life. 

“ Sounds like a bunch of windbags who like to hear themselves talk” Ash retorts. 

Yut Lung puts a hand over his mouth to hide his giggles. 

“ This is Yut Lung Lee the latest edition to our household” Golzine introduces him. 

Yut Lung gets up and bows “ i’m happy to serve the corsican mafia in any way i can” Until i figure out what's going on and can find a better option, Yut Lung thinks. 

“ Don’t dress it up old man we know why he’s here” Ash says coldly. 

“ Correct as always Ash” Golzine puts a hand on Yut Lungs shoulders “ You are going to be my pretty little puppet, saying, signing and doing what i want.” he pauses “ And to thank me for sparing your life” he pulls the small boy into his lap, Yut Lung’s skin crawls this is far too familiar for his liking. The mafia boss sticks a hand under his night clothes and runs it up his thigh squeezing it lightly. “ I think all of this should suffice” Their dead, their dead this shouldn’t be happening! Yut Lung tries to force it back but he ends up vomiting onto the floor luckly he has just enough sense to aim away from Dino. 

“ Quite a mess you’ve made clean it up” Golzine orders shoving him off his lap. 

Yut Lung thinks he’s never had to clean anything before, what would the servants do? There’s a napkin on the table he can use, that's what the maids did right? 

“ No use your mouth” the man’s eyes gleam, Ash turns his head away. 

“ I cann’t” he whispers 

“ Oh so you think you can be rude to the cook not finishing the nice meal he prepared? I guess much cann’t be expected from the son of a well to do family” Golzine shakes his head

“ Maybe your too spoiled and weak to be of use to me after all” he says thoughtfully “ I could give you to my men as a toy. I'd like placing a fat pile of steaks before starving dogs.” 

Long black hair, blood, his brothers swarming like locausts no,no no Yut Lung puts his tongue to the floor and slips into his favorite memory of walking in the manor gardens with his mother. 

"Look Yut every plant in nature has a purpose like this one here, like you have a function to serve this family. Your going to have many enemies, so you have to be strong" 

Lucky he didn’t eat much. 

“ Ash take your new brother to his room” Golzine commands. 

“ He’s not my brother” Ash said darkly as he snatched Yut Lung’s hand and dragged him through the halls of Golzine’s manor and into a fresh room. There’s a Chinese vase with flowers freshly placed by the bed on the end table. 

Yut Lung snaps and hurls it against the wall watching it shatter. Ash grabs him and yells “ Are you Crazy papa Dino doesn’t like his things smashed!” 

Yut Lung is brought back to reality with a jolt of fear that man he’s going to…. the boy breaks down into frightened tears. 

“ Boys aren’t supposed to cry you know” Ash states, Yut Lung sobs harder hugging his knees. 

Then he hears footsteps as Golzine enters the room “ Just wanted to see how you…..” his eyes land on the vase a look of pure fury takes over his face. Yut Lung struggles not to let out a whimper. “ Who…” 

“ Calm down you old geezer it's just an ugly vase, I thought my new brother shouldn’t have to look at it” Ash says cockily. 

“ Ash, always misbehaving” Golzine says with a smile that’s half furry half pride. He curls his fists and drives them into the blond boys body over and over. Then when Ash is a beaten pulp the man turns and walks out of the room. 

Yut Lung still half in shock reaches into the hidden pockets of his night clothes and rummages through them there he produces a small container. He goes to Ash’s side the blond grabs his wrist.  
“ Its just ointment” Yut Lung says softly “ It helps wounds heal” he rubs some on the gashes on Ash’s shoulder. “ pull your shirt up so i can get to your other wounds” he adds firmly. 

“ I can do it!” Ash snaps 

“ I want to do it, my mother taught me never to be in debt to anyone” Yut Lung informs Ash.  
Never put yourself at the mercy of another if you can help it my son. 

The other boy nods and lifts up his shirt still eyeing him wearily. Yut Lung applies carefully the solution. 

“ You have soft hands” Ash comments “ They feel nice” he adds. 

“ Why did you lie? You could have let me take the punishment” Yut Lung points out. 

“ Dino made you lick up vomit, i’ve never had to do that,” Ash informs him uncomfortably. 

Yut Lung tears up “ Hey no more crying, ok” Ash chides. “ I’ll bring you things to break” he promises. 

“ i told you i don’t like being in debt!” Yut Lung says wiping his eyes on his sleeve“ So i’ll patch you up every time you get hurt” he decides. 

Ash holds out his hand and Yut Lung takes it; they shake on it…

“ You seem to have gotten a little bored lately,” Dino Golzine accuses. 

He hadn’t done it out of boredom but a desperate gambit driven by fear, while he was locked in his room overhearing rumors of his fate from idoltic guards who forgot he understood English. 

“ Why would you say that my room is quite stimulating after seven days” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Is that why you’ve been leaking my men’s secrets to each other” Golzine asks 

“ Sometimes its fun to sit back and watch the domino’s fall” Yut Lung snarks before receiving a sharp slap. 

“ Not in my own organization” Golzine says  
“ Then move me to the beds of politicians or any other wealthy clients you have” Yut Lung argues. 

“ So that’s your game his highness doesn’t like the company of my men” Golzine chuckles. 

“ You want me to take over as head of the Lee family” Yut Lung reminds him. 

“ No, I want you to show up at meetings and look pretty, while me and Ash run your family legacy” the mafia Don reminds him.

He pins Yut Lung to the wall “I’d cut you up like that fourteen year old whore but since Griffin died in Iraq your Ash’s only brother.” he forces his finger into Yut Lung’s mouth and down near the back of his throat. The boy feels the familiar choking feeling.  
Dino’s eyes gleam then he yanks his finger out leaving Yut Lung to gasp for air on the floor, spittle dripping from his mouth. 

“ And even after you get too old for my bed, playing with you will never stop being fun” Golzine smiles sadistically. 

“ I’ll be of greater benefit to Ash in the beds of the powerful gathering their secrets” Yut Lung argues composing himself. He can't let Dino get to him if he’s ever going to rise high enough to someday crush him. 

Dino looks, calculating. “ I locked you up in your room because Ash should have returned by now.” 

Yut Lung feels a bit of unease creep in Ash was stronger than most people but as the person who patched Ash numerous times, he knew his adopted brother was not invincible. 

“ You bring Ash back to me safe and i’ll grant your request,” Golzine says. 

“ You expect me to wander around New York on my own?” Yut Lung brings up. 

“ Of course not, Mr Arthur” Arthur Frederick steps out of the shadows. 

“ You want me to guide the little Chinese cat around the big bad city,” Arthur says a little eagerly. 

Yut Lung could slap him for his condescension. 

“ Keep your hands off him Mr Arthur. Ash wouldn’t want you to touch his pet” Dino warns “ if you really want him you can pay 500 $ a night like everyone else” he adds. 

Yut Lung chooses not to mention if they get Ash back he’ll be out of Arthur’s price range, thank goodness.It's not because Arthur is the most racist or entitled guy on Golzine’s payroll sadly he’s been forced to sleep with worse. It's just Yut Lung has seen him stroke his knife blade when aroused and it makes him very uncomfortable. 

Arthur nods “ Of course Papa Dino”

Yut Lung strode out his walk full of purpose “ You robbed me of my revenge, I was ready to die but then Ash Lynx showed me there was still light in this dark world and a reason to fight.  
All these years I was forced to watch you hurt him, just like I watched my mother brutalized before my eyes.  
When you killed that girl and Ash broke down in my arms. I realized, he won’t last with you. You’ll either carve into him until his image resembles your own or you’ll end him. I’ll burn you and everything you’ve built to the ground, even if I have to use myself as the gasoline. Ash Lynx will be free!  
…  
“ So Ash has abandoned his little kitten” Arthur was always eager for a chance to frame Ash in a bad light. Yut Lung tolerates the arm draped carelessly over his shoulders. Right now Fredrick is useful so he can allow him some tiny liberties. 

“ Ash is the Sun blinding if you gaze too long at it, full of blazing rage that burns all it touches. I’m just the moon casting shadow over the land cold and forever distant” Yut Lung pauses.  
“ i've accepted my place in his shadow but you want to outshine the Sun” he accuses. 

“ What is it with you people? Ash isn’t the sun or some fierce beast he’s just a human being” Arthur argues. 

“ I agree Ash is human; he can cry, bleed and even die. Yet every morning he will rise that is what I believe” Yut Lung confesses. 

" You know what i think?" Arthur asked 

Yut Lung inclines his head politely for him to go on. He knows Arthur isn't dumb, in fact he's casually suggested to Ash that removing the other boy would be for the best. He doesn't hate Arthur he even empathizes with his feelings of powerlessness but the other boy is a tightly wound ball of pride, jealousy and boiling resentment. He's dangerous to Ash and Yut Lung wishes the other boy would see that but his brother isn't one to remove rivals until they make their move. 

“ If the Moon and Sun went to war I wonder if the Moon could beat the Sun?” Arthur asked slyly 

“ The Moon needs the Sun, otherwise there would only be darkness and a very lonely Moon” Yut Lung explained. 

“ Where do i fit into your space metaphor?” Arthur asks 

“ Your an asteroid of course,” Yut Lung teases. 

“ Yeah i like that, i’m a big asteroid right?” Arthur asks him. the younger boy laughs, Fredrick beams at him it's almost kind of endearing…

The two of them walk into Chang Dai a smiling teenage boy with a purple mohawk greets them; he does a double take when he sees Yut Lung with Arthur . This must be the famous Shorter Wong Ash talks about. “ Welcome to Change Dai our specials are…” 

Arthur cuts him off. “ Where’s lynx?” 

Shorter turns to Yut Lung “ You know honey you can do better than this creep” it's more then slightly flirtatious. 

“ Me! i’ve heard you catcalling from all the way across the beach!” Arthur shoots back. 

“ If i ever date Fredrick i’ll keep that in mind,” Yut Lung says sweetly. 

“ A boy your still too beautiful for him” Shorter grins. 

“ i haven’t introduced myself, how rude Yut Lung lee” 

Shorter goes into shock “ I ….i….hit on my best friends brother and my boss” he whispers in shame.

“ Yes and i’m willing to forget, in exchange for Ash’s location,” Yut Lung emphasizes. 

“ Ash told me you were a little snake” Shorter groaned. 

“ A snake who’s concerned about his big brother” Yut Lung corrected. 

“ he’d be at the downtown dive bar” Shorter says. 

“ Shorter can i borrow your butcher knife?” Yut Lung asks 

“ Why?” Shorter asks 

“ Because i’m going to kill Ash!” Yut Lung hurries off and Fredrick runs after him “ What about the Moon not being able to survive without the sun?” he smirks. 

“ The Moon can still kick the Sun!” Yut Lung retorts... 

Yut Lung and Arthur showed up at Ash’s favorite hang out and a lot of Ash’s gang keep giving Arthur the stink eye. 

“ I’m not here to make trouble” Frederick snaps “ Just escort a certain kitten” he touches Yut Lung’s hair. The younger boy wants to shove him away but Arthur has always been very sensitive about rejection. 

“ Hey looks like the princess was finally let out of his tower!” Bones laughs. 

“ What can i say ? The big sweaty Oger really likes to hord me” Yut Lung dead pans. “ Where’s Ash?” he asks 

Bones points to where Ash lynx is letting some fresh faced Japanese boy touch his gun. Another Japanese man stands nearby. 

“ Yue!” Ash gasps at the sight of him. 

“ All brothers are shit blood or adopted!” Yut Lung clenches his fists “ I was locked up almost all week” he paused “ I heard one of Dino’s guards say, did the boss decide if he wants to take a finger?” the younger boy raged at him. 

“ I’m sorry Yue i had no idea” Ash said looking horrified. 

“ I’m not like you Ash, i cann’t fight them like you” Yut Lung reminds him. The Moon can only give off a weak glow, it cannot burn anyone who gets too close. 

“ I forget that you're a lot more fragile than you let on. You're good at handling things and keeping me together” Ash replied. 

Yut Lung kicked him sharply. 

“ Ouch!” Ash complained. 

“ I promised myself i’d kick you, now you're forgiven,” Yut Lung informs him.

“ You little brat!” Ash exclaims 

“ Big tough gang leader who cannot take one kick from his baby brother, your guys must be embarrassed” Yut Lung teases. 

“ I’m sorry, i’m Eiji Okmura and this is Ibe. I appear to have caused trouble” said the boy. Yut Lung sized him up the softness in his eyes. The slightly slumped shoulders of his athletic build that screamed insecurity issues and instantly felt one emotion. 

“ I hate him” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ Excuse me?” The Japanese man beside Eiji exclaims. 

The boy Eiji reels back looking as if Yut Lung struck him. 

“ You haven’t even spoken five words to him!” Ash argues. 

“ If i did every word out of his mouth would be optimistic ridiculousness from a sheltered boy. Who’s worst problem appears to be someone saying he irritates them” Yut Lung turned back to Ash then switches to Cantanese. 

“ Frederick is here” he warns. 

Ash nods to show he understands. 

“ Why are you in a local gang bar anyway?” Yut Lung asks Eiji 

“ We’re doing an interview for a paper,” said Ibe politely.

“ Your interviewing gangs on their illegal crimes?” Yut Lung threw back his head and laughed scornfully. 

“ Meet Yut Lung, my adopted brother,” Ash said with a sigh. 

“ Papa Dino wants you back home, your lucky he sent me instead of Marvin” Yut Lung adds. 

“ Yue , i discovered something” Ash says switching back to Cantanese 

Ash finished the story. 

“ So you think now is the time for a full attack on Dino?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ Don’t you?” Ash asked 

“ Now is the time to go back to Papa Dino and promise to be a good boy. Pretend you know nothing or even hit a dead end. Its better to bide our time close to our target” Yut Lung coaxes.  
“ He killed Griffin” Ash exclaimed. 

“ i know and the perverted old man is going to pay but we have to be smart about it” Yut Lung soothed 

“ Here” Ash pulled a broken bowl out of his pocket. 

Yut Lung takes the bowl happily “ I’ll save it, its going to be a stressful week” he sighs and snaps his fingers at the bar tender. “ i don’t care what its called just give me wine” Yut Lung smiles sweetly “ Its going on my big brother's tab” he adds. 

“ The hell it is!” Ash exclaimed…

“ Come on Yue time for bed” Ash helps the other boy under the covers of his bed. 

“ Ash, stay” Yut Lung muttered 

“ I’ve got to appease Dino” Ash argued. 

“ Ash, safe, Ash warm” Yut Lung insisted. 

Ash sighed and sat on the edge of Yut Lungs lavish bed.  
“ That Eiji guy was something else not many people, would help me get your drunk ass into a cab”

“ Eiji, annoying!” Yut Lung insisted. 

“ Yut Lung jealous, you didn’t like Katie either” Ash argues. 

“ Wanted to help Katie” Yut Lung said softly. “ Hated Katie’s crying” 

“ I hated it too; she didn’t even know why,” Ash said sadly, Yut Lung drifts off to sleep. 

“ You're wasting your money,” Yut Lung says coldly as Katie hands off her cash to the third homeless person they pass.

“ They looked hungry,” she shrugs. 

“ Their just going to shoot up or drink until they pass out.” Yut Lung argues. 

“ You need to give people more of a chance” Katie argues. 

“ You need to stop being so naive” Yut Lung argues 

“ i think my rainbows make a nice contrast to your biting cynicism” Katie laughs. 

“ I didn’t even want to spend the day with you” Yut Lung argues. 

“ You hate me, i get it, I’m not going to steal Ash from you,” Katie says. 

“ No, because i’d kill you first” Yut Lung says flatly. 

“ Oh look they have a roller coaster!” Katie yanks him toward it. 

“ Roller coaster?” Yut Lung gapes 

“ You’ve never been on an amusement park ride?” Katie asked him 

Yut Lung shook his head... 

“ ha ha ha ha ha ! that was the best the younger boy exclaimed. 

“ Sometimes new things aren’t bad,” Katie argues. “ speaking of which here’s out photo’s oooh look at your long hair flying around!” she laughs 

“ At least i’m not about to pull someone's arm out of its socket” Yut lung pointed to how hard she clung to his arm in the picture. 

Katie laughed “ Yeah we both look pretty ridiculous” she agreed. 

“ Why are you always so nice to me, you think you can get closer to Ash by sucking up is that it?” Yut Lung demands 

“ Ash and I are good friends and he made it clear that’s all we can ever be. I’m disappointed but i’m not going to force him. It has nothing to do with Ash, i just want to be your friend” says Katie sincerely. “ You remind me of my brother,” she said. 

“ The one who ended his life” Yut lung says bluntly. 

“ I can't help but think if he had a friend, maybe he wouldn’t of…” she trailed off “ I’m not stupid i know the world can be a dark place. I just try not to let it get to me” Katie admits. 

“ I want to keep it as a reminder of how stupid you look” Yut Lung said pocketing the photo… 

“ Yue Yue thank god i don’t know what’s going on or who these people are.” Katie looks at him from the other side of the cell. “ I need you to call the police” 

“ It won’t do any good Katie they own the police” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ Then call Ash please i know you hate me but……” she breaks off. 

“ I cann’t do that Ash will fight for you and he’ll die, if i leave you in here…” the younger boy says. 

“ …….i don’t want to die…….i haven’t been to prom, or had my first boyfriend….or” she cries harder. Yut Lung just stands there guiltily while she sobs unable to even comfort her. Then she goes deadly silent “ I’ll be quick right?” she says after a moment. 

Yut Lung looks her in the eyes “ You won’t feel a thing” he lies to her. 

“ Yue don’t tell my mom, make it look like i ran away. She couldn’t handle it if she knew. God my family’s lost so much already” she looks at him “ You know i’m starting to understand your cynicism. The world really is unfair” Katie remarks dully. 

The cell door opens “ Look ,its my executioner” she chuckles dryly right before Dino's men grab her roughly. “ Tell Ash i love him and never stop shining! 

Yut Lung woke up with a pounding headache and a pillow drenched in tears. He gets up and walks down the hall. He can hear the savage creaking of Golzine’s bed after he sneaks orange juice from the kitchen. Then he goes back up stairs to ready his supplies for Ash’s aftercare. He takes a moment to glance at the photo hidden in his secret compartment. Then quickly closes the drawer with a snap… 

Meals are eaten with Golzine food that costs millions in the most miniscule of proportions. Yut Lung and Ash have been raised on light diets protein not a lot of fat. Things like candy are almost alien to them but Ash once coaxed Yut Lung into eating a hershey bar he bought with the money he made from being a gang boss and Katie had bought him some funnel cake on their carnival outing. He’d been terrified both times that Golzine would smell it on him. 

“ So nice to have the family together at dinner” Golzine says pleasantly. 

“ I agree half the company is very nice” Yut Lung says. 

“ Always full of such vicious spite” Golzine tisked “ I showed my high priced clients your photos they liked what they saw '' he adds. “ On Monday, they can start seeing it for real” he adds as if he’s talking about a vase or portrait to sell. 

“ I’ll do my best to make them happy,” Yut Lung promises. 

“ After dinner we’re going to review the lessons you’ve learned. Make sure you can handle a more refined kind of client” Golzine adds. 

Yut Lung nods his mask firmly in place. 

“ Why don’t I join in, i know what your top clients like,” Ash suggests. 

Dino Golzine grins “ Oh are you finally ready to accept your future?” he asks 

“ No way in Hell, but i’d rather help Yue get introduced to the rougher stuff.” Ash turns and looks at Golzine through his lashes “ And besides its been a while since all three of us played together.”...

“ You have a plan then?” Yut Lung asks in Cantanese in case Dino’s guards are listening. 

“ I need access to Dino’s computer,” Ash says back in the same language. 

“ Very well” Yut Lung nods… 

“ Here let me” Yut Lung aches off the bed as Ash hits his spot. 

“ Possessive aren’t we” Golzine sounds pleased; he likes to see bits of himself reflected in Ash more than he likes screwing him. 

“ I just like to put on a show” Ash says and he does Yut Lung would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.  
So much sex with people who only thought of him as a tool to help them get off. Every touch from Ash was so full of careful consideration. Maybe he should feel ashamed withering for the one he called a brother, but Yut Lung’s own brothers had bleed any shame out of him long ago with the acts they forced upon his body. Yut Lung never understood brotherhood without its perversions. At least with Ash the act of physical pleasure was not devoid of love. 

“ That’s how you do it” Ash licks Yut Lung from his fingers, a challenge in his eyes. 

“ You didn’t even know how to use what’s between your legs until I showed you” Golzine retorts shoving Ash aside playfully. His ego is unable to resist the challenge. 

Yut Lung wants to retreat to the safe corner of his mind. He hates when Golzine’s goal is his pleasure even more, then when it's his pain because in the end it all amounts to his suffering and Dino’s ego being stroked. Out of the corner of his eye he see’s Ash interject something into Golzine's big computer and realizes he has to keep Golzine’s attention. So he does fight back tears, gritting his teeth remaining so cold and detached that Dino has to struggle for the slightest reaction.  
Its hard not to get off on Dino’s frustration but on the other hand the more angry Golzine gets the more he hurts and the easier it is not to react. Yut Lung see’s Ash give him a thumbs up and relieved he gets himself go hoping Golzine will finish up quickly with him…

“ sorry for using you like that” Ash says as Yut Lung lays against his chest too worn out to move. He barely had the energy to get his clothes back on. 

“ Its fine” Yut Lung murmurs. i just want to be of use to you Ash. 

“ I have a lead on Banana fish to check out” Ash says 

“ Be careful” Yut Lung warns him “ Golzine maybe on to you” he adds…

“ Ash stumbled upon something he shouldn't you need to persuade him to drop it” Golzine orders. 

“ Why don’t you just let Ash in on whatever it is, it’ll be beneficial to have his brains” Yut Lung 

knows why of course Dino doesn’t want to deal with the fact Ash knows his experiments turned Griffin into a vegetable but its beneficial to play dumb. 

Golzine responds by hitting him Yut Lung crumples to the ground. 

“ I could find out what Ash knows easily” suggests Marvin with a greasy grin. “ You cann’t trust this one he’s too loyal to Ash” 

“ He can still help us” Golzine observes looming over him. Yut Lung realizes in that moment he should have run away with Ash when he had the chance… 

Yut Lung cries out in pain as Marvin lashes his back with his belt. 

“ careful Marv the boss won;t like scars on his Eastern princess” Edwardo remarks from behind the camera.

“ Its not my fault he’s so dam delicate” Marvin complained“ Princesses aren’t really my thing, i like hardened street boys but Papa Dino wants him ripped open.” Marvin complained.

“ If you don’t want to do it, I'm up for another taste,” Edwardo grinned. “ I remember how hard you shook when you realized Papa Dino was going to let us have you anyway” He reminded Yut Lung.  
“ You clung to Ash so hard, when i ripped your cute body away from him, god even then your hair was like silk” he came forward and ran his fingers through it. 

Marvin scowls shoving him away “ Wait your turn asshole! And you be a good and try and make it fun” he lectures the boy. 

Yut Lung doesn’t respond looking irritated Marvin starts to pull down his pants completely exposed he goes to grab Yut Lung by the hair and gets a head butt directly at his crotch area. The man howls, slipping his hidden acupuncture needle from his earing Yut Lung jambs it into his neck. 

Edwardo pulls out a gun and Yut Lung dodges moving in a zig zag before racing up behind him jambing the needle into his arm he goes stiff and falls to the floor completely imobile. 

“ You forget, Dino used me as more than a bed warmer” Yut Lung says pleasantly. 

Marvin glares at him “ Your fucked when Papa Dino gets a hold of you, you and Ash” he snarls. 

Yut Lung takes the moment to interject another needle into his neck. " i thought you wanted me to be fun" the boy taunted. 

“ Even if i am you won’t be around long enough to enjoy our downfall,” Yut Lung informs them, smiling wickedly picking up Edwardo’s fallen gun before striding out of there ignoring Marvin’s screams and threats. It wouldn’t even take twenty four hours for the toxins in their blood to kick in and even if someone found them it would be far too late…

Yut Lung rushes into Chang Dai 

“ Yut Lung!” Shorter looks concerned at the sight of his blood stained back the other boy particularly falls on him; he's been running on pure adrenaline and desperation. 

“ Dino knows Ash is in danger” then he collapses. 

He wakes up on the couch in Ash’s hideout to the sight of Shorter offering him water. Yut Lung takes it thanking him and resisting the urge to gulp it down because he know’s i’ll make him sick. 

“ Ash!” he exclaims 

“ He went to talk to an old friend of Griffin’s who had some information about what happened to him,” Shorter says. 

Yut Lung takes another sip of water calming down slightly. 

Then the door bursts open “ Yue!” Ash is a blond whirlwind followed by some man with dirty blond hair and that Eiji guy. 

“ Careful his back is injured” Shorter warns 

Ash yanks off the blanket and see’s the gashes on display due to his carelessly ripped shirt. 

“ Marvin!” he growled 

“ He’s dead now. I put Belladonna in him and Edwardo,” Yut Lung said " I'm sorry i should of left when you wanted. i failed you Ash. I wasn't useful and i nearly kept you trapped because of my own ego" he feels guilt swim though him. 

Ash wraps his arms around the younger boy tightly.

" You don't care?" Yut Lung gapes at him. 

" I'm just glad your safe" Ash says softly. 

" I'm only the Moon" Yut Lung says quietly. 

" The Moon is pretty amazing in its own right, it creates tides, moves the earth and some people even believe it effects human behavior" Ash argues. 

" Not as glorious or as important as the Sun" Yut Lung argues

" Any astrologist will tell you the Sun needs the Moon" Ash retorted " Its foolish to think one's more important then the other. They work together to create a perfect blend of light and shadow" 

Yut Lung had never understood brotherhood only a twisted mockery of it but here and now he realizes that he finally gets the true concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yut Lung is openly more snarky here due to the fact i got the impression the utter submission was due to his brothers tastes Dino likes way more fire and even though Yut Lung hates the guy he's needs to have some influence over him so he can help Ash. Yut Lung and Ash's relationship is brotherly here the sex is just because Dino is a huge creep with a cannon taste for messed up three some's. To both of them sex isn't even associated with romantic feelings its just about survival. 
> 
> Yut Lung/ Arthur i actually cut a lot of their scenes i wrote for this one shot because too long, but i actually like Arthur as an antagonist and i feel a bit bad for him sometimes being gang leader under Dino couldn't of been easy but he's also a huge jerk who's so obsessed with beating Ash to the point he doesn't care who gets hurt. Though the anime really kinda depicted him as worse then the manga where its implied he may care about Wookie and had way less cackling phycopath moments. 
> 
> Ash's girlfriend in cannon is a bit of an annoyance to me because she has no importance in the narrative her, Skip and Ash's Stepmom are the characters that die and are treated like they never existed. Here, i could at least give her being remembered and Yut Lung is the go to for remembering people the mafia killed callously.


	5. Three years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji return from Japan to some interesting changes particularly in the life of their former nemesis Yut Lung.

“Tonight is all about love. It has been my honor to officiate your ceremony this evening. And now I get to say something you’ve been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.” 

Ash and Eiji share a passionate kiss in front of everyone. 

“ Finally!” Sing yells from the front row. 

“ i think we’re beyond sickness and in health” Ash comments. 

“ Agreed” Eiji leans for another kiss... 

“ Congratulations!” Max hugs him. 

“ Ash!” Michael yells 

“ Michael oh you’ve gotten so big! Soon those bullies won’t be a problem” Eiji laughs

“ Nope” Michael says cheerfully. 

“ Yut Lung is teaching you physiological warfare isn’t he?” Ash sighs 

“ I’ve spotted the enemy’s weak point” Michael nods. 

“ And your ok with this!” Eiji exclaimed to Max 

“ I wanted to kick their spoiled uptown mothers asses” Jessica offered. “ Boys will be boys humph! its that kind of attitude that creates corporate monsters ” 

“ Once i get my degree i will be one of them” says a soft voice as Yut Lung floats gracefully into view, beside him is a big blond guy standing very close. 

His hair is now cut to his neck because as Max said it was getting way too hard to manage. Unlike Ash and Eiji whose faces have lost a lot of their softness. Yut Lung still processes a deadly femmine grace that only seems to get more alluring the older he gets. 

“ Business major” Ash guesses he turns to the blond guy “ You should be warned your boyfriend is a former super villain” 

Yut Lung smirks “ How do you know i’m not planning a comeback?” he asks 

“ How did you know?” the blond guy gapes 

“ Your allowed to stand two inches from Yut Lung despite not knowing him for very long.” Ash says smugly. 

“ I take it your Ash the frenemy with the IQ of over two hundred” the blond guy laughs.  
“ Eric Sanders” he introduces himself. “ I’m a criminal psychology major, I met Yut Lung making some morons piss themselves. So i had to ask him out” Eric said. 

“ He said yes?” Eiji gapes 

“ Hell no, it was weeks before he even tolerated my presence” Eric admits. 

“ That sounds like him, he used to hate me” Eiji 

“ Ah you're the irritation, i tolerate because he’s marrying my frenemy” Eric said with a nod. 

“ Really asshole!” Eiji exclaims 

“ Here’s your wedding present by the way” Yut Lung gave Eiji an envelope. 

“ Thank you, Yut Lung this is so….its a list of places with low housing costs in New York” Eiji said through his teeth. 

“ You know Ash one of the biggest reasons for divorce are financial issues” Yut Lung says sweetly. 

“ We are not getting a divorce or moving to New York!” Eiji insists. 

“ You will be doing one of the two Eiji chan you pick” Yut Lung says. 

“ i’m older than you!” Ash’s husband complained 

.” There’s Sing over there” Yut Lung walks off in the middle of Eiji’s rant. 

“ How does Max deal with him?” Eiji asked incredulously before going off to talk to one of his cousins. 

“ So Eric we need to talk” Ash smiles viciously 

“ Going to put your gun in my face too?” Eric sighed 

“ Too?” Ash asked 

“i’ve already been threatened by Jessica’s shotgun, Max’s assault rifle,and had some sketchy guys in dark glasses follow me around for a couple of days. Then some big guy with a pony tail who i’ve never seen before, told me about the various ways he could torture me. Even Michael told me he knows where Yue keeps his poison darts” 

Ash blinked at him “ And your still around” he asks. 

“ I must be nuts but yeah” Eric responds. 

“ That’s all, i need to know” Ash says. 

“ So your not going to threaten to heat iron my nipples?” Eric asked sounding relived

“ What is this about a heating iron?” asked Yut Lung “ Lynx are you threatening my boyfriend?” his eyes narrow 

“ He seems like a good guy,” Ash says. “ Appearances can be deceiving, i will be keeping my eye on you” he adds.  
“ Fair enough” Eric agrees, giving Ash a nod of respect... 

Yut Lung stays behind to help Ash clean up " So what did you think of Eric?" he asked 

" he seems alright,” Ash remarks. 

“ Here, I bought you a wedding present as well” Yut Lung hands him a box, Ash unwraps it and pulls out a ceramic Lynx statue. 

The blond laughs at the sight of it. “ My ideal wedding present would be for you to stop harassing my husband” 

“ I’ll stop bothering him when he stops trying to take you away from us and hide you in some backwater village,” Yut Lung says. 

“ Never thought i’d hear Yut Lung Lee say he missed me” Ash chuckles. 

“ i never said that and its Yut Lung Lobo” corrects the boy with a note of pride. 

“ Good for you” Ash says with enthusiasm 

“ Its because of you really Max never would of given me a chance. If you hadn’t….i was awful to you back then” Yut Lung hung his head.

“ You also helped save me from Foxx” Ash reminds him. 

“ You sound like my therapist,” Yut Lung remarks.

“ You’ve fallen for that crap?” Ash asked with a snort 

“ You and Eiji are still avoiding your issues” Yut Lung remarks. 

“ Eiji’s not like us” Ash said 

“ Eiji was nearly raped by Dino, and had Shorter’s blood splash on his face. He's seen several people killed and I had Blanca shoot and put him in the hospital.” Yut Lung says bluntly. 

“ Eiji is fine” Ash argues.

“ You know that’s a falsehood so you can keep things the way they are, with Eiji wanting nothing from you” Yut Lung argues. 

“ What’s wrong with that” Ash retorted. 

“ Its childish, its not how real relationships work” Yut Lung added. 

“ The only thing you know about relationships is to duck when one of your asshole boyfriends loses his shit!” Ash scoffed 

“ We can't all propose to the first man we were physically attracted to at seventeen” Yut Lung snaps back but Ash see’s the flash of hurt in his dark eyes. 

“ At least, i don’t seek out shit heads to punish me” Ash snaps. 

“ Yes and one of them was you, seems like three years hasn’t changed much. My mistake for thinking we could interact without falling into old habits” Yut Lung turns and storms off in the other direction…

“ Ash you punk Yut Lung is a mess!” Jessica yelled over the phone 

“ I’m on my honeymoon!” Ash shouted back. “ and he started in on me first” 

“ Oh poor Ash always being persecuted, your not the only one who’s had it hard you know.” Jessica reminds him “ And hardship doesn’t give you the right to throw others dating history back in their faces!” she adds. 

“ Yut Lung shouldn’t be judging my relationship based on the shitheads he’s dated!” Ash retorted. 

“ I’ve dated my fair share of bad men too, its not easy to find Mr Right.” her tone softened “ Look you’ve had a hell of a childhood and it makes sense you just want to be taken care of. But Ash your a man now and Eiji is not your mother” Jessica says bluntly. 

Ash went silent, was that really what he was doing? 

“ Max and I fell apart because neither of us gave the other enough support. We both assumed the other was strong enough to handle it.” she pauses 

“ I don’t know how” Ash admits quietly 

“ Does he have nightmares?” Jessica asked him 

“ Both of us do” Ash says

“ Wake Eiji up pull him into your arms and say your safe now” Jessica suggests. 

“ Is that what Max does for you?” Ash asks 

“ i do it for Yue and Micheal and they do it for me, Max is still learning too” Jessica adds. 

“ Yut Lung didn’t say it like that” Ash pouted. 

“ We all know Yue can be rather harsh” Jessica reminds him. 

“ We’re always hurting each other” Ash sighed. “ I don’t even know why we try?” 

“ You need each other,” Jessica says. “ So tomorrow your going to make up if i have to drag you both by the ears” she added. 

“ Whatever you say old lady” Ash smirked before ending the call.  
He glanced over at a sleeping Eiji uncertainty. Then he turned and looked out the window  
“ I bet your gloating even down in Hell you bastard!” Ash said coldly “ Enjoy it while it lasts oh and thanks for the Honeymoon fund” he adds with an evil smile… 

Ash showed up outside Max’s home. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Jessica, “ I’m glad you came to your senses. He’s in his room” she commented. 

Ash goes down the hall only for the bedroom door to open only for Cain Blood and Yut Lung to exit laughing together.

“ Ash is that you?” asks the African American man grinning when he sees him. 

“ Cain Blood?” Ash remarked

“ Ash, baby, how you doing?” The older man chuckled 

“ Just got back from the Honeymoon, sorry we didn’t get a chance to catch up at the wedding” Ash adds. 

“ Its cool” Cain responds. 

“ I didn’t know you two knew each other” Ash comments. 

“ I was looking for a business partner with a good head on their shoulders,” Yut Lung says. “ Sing suggested him” 

“ You haven’t even graduated from college and your already making plans” Ash raises an eyebrow. 

“ Building something from scratch takes time” Yut Lung pointed out. 

“ Yuuuuuuue! stuck on problem five” Michael yells

“ Excuse me, annoying little brother to contend with, we'll talk later” But Yut Lung’s grin gives him away. 

“ Should i check the blueprints for the entrance to the secret lair?” Ash quipps.

“ You think we’d be dumb enough to include it in the floor plans” Cain chuckles. 

“ I always knew he was self determined. It's nice to see it applied to something other than making Eiji’s life hell” Ash comments. 

“ i’ll admit i was skeptical in the beginning but he’s really interested in what I have to say,” Cain says. “ We are going to make some big changes,” he adds. 

“ Should i be frightened?” Ash asks 

“ He wants to start a health and herbalist clinic so he can fund a child protection organization aimed specifically at kids and teens from our world therapeutic, health, income services. He said giving Sing advice on how to handle Chinatown made him think” Cain reveals. 

Ash was actually a bit stunned “ A cynic like him?” he asked 

“ Yut Lung says its because he’s too much of a cynic to trust authorities and families” Cain chuckled. 

“ Your going to get a lot of shit” Ash warned 

“ Three years ago we took down Dino Golzine. Some said i was crazy to go along with you but we did it. And now I got another pretty boy with a gleam in his eye ready to flip off the system. I say bring it on” Cain retorts admiringly. 

“ He is a determined one” Ash says. 

“ And smart, and tough and beautiful and dam!” Cain realized. 

“ i stay away for three years and now every ones in love with Yut Lung” Ash complains. 

“ You know how it is in our world, tough and survival savvy is our sexy” Cain argued. 

“ Yes well he’s taken with a nice boyfriend.” Ash points out. 

“ And I respect that but a guy can dream” Cain Blood admits. 

“ Sorry about that Micheal’s math homework is irritating” Yut Lung says. “ Plant formulas and organized crime. I understand quadratic equations are another matter, '' he admits. 

“ He had a meltdown over his math grade” Cain revealed. 

“ My brothers were not fond of failure,” Yut Lung offered. “ Max had to help me through that difficult time,” he confessed. 

“ I can help him” Ash says. 

“ Micheal says you make things ten times more complicated when you explain them,” Yut Lung says. 

“ I was a fairly good math student before I dropped out, maybe i can help” Cain offered. 

“ Michael, Cain is going to help you ok!” Yut Lung yelled at the boy. Cain Blood went into the other room. 

“ Jessica informed me I might have been a bit harsh” Ash says. 

“ She also informed me I could have phrased things differently” Yut Lung responds. 

“ Are we ok?” Ash asked 

“ You threw me down three flights of steps once and you think a small argument is going to make me hate you?” Yut Lung asked “ If your willing to be in my life i’ll allow it” 

“ Your still a pretentious bastard,” Ash smirks. 

“ And you're a graceless barbarian” Yut Lung responds. 

“ So how are you and Eric?” Ash asked 

“ He wants me to meet his friends tomorrow, for lunch” Yut Lung says. 

“ Getting fairly serious then” Ash says encouragingly 

“ We’re moving too fast, I don't like it” Yut Lung frowns. 

“ the great Yut Lung scared of a lunch” Ash chuckled. 

“ Don’t make fun of me! You and Eiji never had to go through that stuff” Yut Lung pouted. 

“ We never got the chance for normal steps. You do” Ash argues.

“ But it would be easier seeing if he’d come to my rescue in the worst circumstances. Instead of walking these tiny steps to an unknown location” Yut Lung said quietly. 

“ You like the guy” Ash reminds him.

“ He’s safe” Yut Lung responds. 

“ There you go, Don’t let your opportunity for happiness slip away because of fear” Ash informed him. 

“ Your right of course Eric is better then others i’ve dated” Yut Lung says with resignation. The two of them walk into the kitchen only to see Cain high fiveing Michael. 

“ Sorry Michael the math monster was too great a match for me!” Yut Lung cried. 

“ Jeeze Yue don’t be a drama queen” Micheal rolled his eyes. 

“ Ah to treat a wounded warrior with such aloftness how cruel” Yut Lung pretends to cry. 

“ You should have been a Drama major” Cain laughs at his antics. 

“ I remember Blanca telling me something about you pretending to be his lover” Ash said. 

“ You should of seen him on April first” Max joins the conversation. “ He put fake bugs in the lamps. I could hear Jessica’s scream of “ Get out here you little shit!” all the way from the shower. He didn’t stop there either; he made celery look like tasty Chinese treats. He replaced the air freshener with shrimp scent. I’m going to get you back this year” Max vows. 

“ I welcome the challenge,” Yut Lung replies “ In fact Cain is helping me!” The younger boy puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“ What i uh um!” Cain Blood flushes. 

“ You wouldn’t want to admit crushing defeat before the game is started now would you” Yut Lung asks with soft deviousness.

“ I’m there for you baby” Cain says after a moment. Yut Lung looks at him softly for a second. 

“ Oh yeah well you’ll be no match for me and Jessica!” Max returns... 

“ Don’t you think its about time we headed back?” Eiji asked 

“ I haven’t seen anyone in three years” Ash argues 

“ You’ve made plenty of phone calls” Eiji responds. 

“ Its not the same Cain and Sing want to catch up tonight” Ash adds. 

“ It would be nice to see them again” Eiji confesses. “ Why cann’t you be like that with my friends?” 

“ I tried Eiji their so judgemental it pisses me off” Ash says “ Why do you even have to be friends with those people?” 

“ You wouldn’t understand being an American its important to build good relationships with your coworkers,” Eiji argues. 

“ We can't even be together openly unless we’re in a bar in Tokyo” Ash points out.

“ Its the same anywhere” Eiji argues.

“ In New York I had support. In Japan it doesn’t feel that way” the blond admits. “ Your family doesn’t even like me” he adds.

“ I know i’m sorry but is New York really the place for us? its so crime ridden and i’m worried about being around certain influences” Eiji admits. 

“ You think i’m going to go back to the gang life” Ash realized. 

“ All your friends are either in a gang or organizations we don’t talk about” Eiji highlights. 

“ You didn’t mind back when half of them were saving your ass!” Ash retorts. 

“ What’s the point if you go back! What’s the point of any of it, Shorter all of it….something has to come out of it right?” Eiji whispered desperately. 

Ash takes the other boy into his arms “ There, there” Ash soothes.  
It's a bit awkward he’s not used to being the one to give care but it seems to work.  
“ Its different you know” Eiji says in a lost sort of voice. “ Your the only thing that makes sense to me anymore”  
He was suffering too, Ash realized suddenly… 

“ So i’m drunk and i end up going to this whore hang out and she looks at me and “ Say’s beat it we’re closed and i just lose it!” Cain says, Ash joins in on the laughter. Even Eiji cracks a grin.  
“ I have funny stories but i’ve got to be all secret” Sing complains “ I don’t want to try their patience you know” 

Ash nods it had taken both black mail and a few more bodies to get the Triad to let Yut Lung retire early and accept Sing as the new head. 

“ Yut Lung told you about Eric?” Ash asks 

“ Nah! Yue barely mentions him” Sing says. 

“ He’s probably just shy about it” Ash says. 

“ Yut Lung shy?” Eiji and Sing scoff in unison, Cain lets out another deep chuckle. 

“ Its getting late, and the guys get twitchy if i don’t show ya know?” Sing commented. 

The group walks out only to stumble upon Eric running after Yut Lung 

“ Hey Yue what’s wrong talk to me” he urged. 

“ What’s the point?” Yut Lung retorts “ You wouldn’t understand!” 

“ I’m trying, I know you have baggage but everyone has problems” Eric says sincerely. 

“ Your so irritating! Why do you have to be like this. Why cann’t you just?” Yut Lung turns and starts to walk off in the other direction. 

“ Yue wait the subway is three miles at least let me walk you back” Eric offers “ And its freezing, here” he draps his jacket around the other boys shoulders. Yut Lung looks confused and hesitant. 

“ Hey Eric, Yue!” Sing calls running over to them. 

“ Sing hey and Ash and Eiji and oh you must be Cain” Eric says upon seeing them. 

“ You know me?” Cain asked surprised 

“ Yut Lung talks about you a lot” Eric responds 

“ Eric we stay here we’ll miss the Subway” Yut Lung cuts in. 

“ Ok, nice to see you guys” Eric says cheerfully he’s about to go when his path is blocked by a group of men. 

“ You Cain Blood?” one guy asks

“ Who wants to know?” Cain asks 

“ Able” One of the guys pulls out his gun, Cain looks shocked, Yut Lung whips a knife out of his hair clip and throws it. The guy screams holding his severed digits his gun clatters to the ground. “ Crazy bitch” one guy takes aim and Eric knocks Yut Lung out of the way yelling as a bullet hits his arm.  
“ Bastards!” Sing pulls out two guns and starts firing back, Ash grabbing the one from the ground joins him, Cain slices with his own knife its over far too quickly.  
…  
Several minutes later with Yut Lung applying pressure to Erics wound the whole time and their both loaded onto an ambulance.

“ I told you we were just walking home and these low lifes attacked us” Ash said to the police in his most indignant tourist voice. 

“ Hey you seem familiar your the guy i threw to the groun….” the first cop says

Sing cuts him off “ Thank you that will be all” 

“ Mr Ling he’s with you” the second cop asks 

“ Me and my friends were out for a quiet night. These men were shooting at each other. That’s all you need to know” Sing says. 

“ Understood Mr Ling” says the first cop. There are some more instructions and they drive off.

“ You know who the hell those guys are?” Ash asks Cain 

“ New Gang looking to make a name for themselves” he said. 

“ Bullshit you never hesitate” Ash argued. 

“ My second in command Able thought I'm getting soft” Cain said tightly. “ We fought for leadership, he lost and most of my boys chose me over him. I knew he was recruiting but i didn’t think he’d try and take me out, We were like brothers” Cain sounded sad. 

“ Sing call your guys and drive us to the hospital!” Ash exclaims urgently. Sing not even questioning does so…

“ You think they’d really attack the hospital?” Cain asks 

“ Hate drives people to do a lot of bad things,” Ash remarked. As Sing’s driver speeds up, the boy in question is shouting on the phone … 

They get into the hospital and rush to the front desk “ Eric Sanders” Ash says 

“ Are you family?” the lady asks 

“ Someone is going to kill them!” Sing roars “ And your going to be the one seen as responsible!” 

“ Room 208” says the woman shakily. 

The group rushes to the room Ash looks behind the overturned hospital bed. 

“ Ash thank god, Yue did something i can't move” Eric says his urgent “ He went to draw them away, keep him safe” 

Ash nods as the group races all the way down the hall. 

“ Ouch you bitch!” They follow the cry to see a gang members circling Yut Lung who had a surgical knife in hand. 

“ Why don’t we just shoot the fag?” another member complains. 

“ No i want him to suffer” Able had huge gold rings on his finger and gold cross huge from his thick neck unlike Cain he didn’t have shades. 

“ Then keep opening your big mouth to continue to agonize my ears” Yut Lung quips, Able lunges for him only to get sliced across the left cheek the younger boy tries for the throat the second time only to have his wrist grabbed roughly. 

Able laughed “ I’ve got to admit you got balls” 

“ Able get your hands off him!” Cain says very calmly. Yut Lung takes advantage of the distraction to slip out of his grip. 

“ Sorry, this was the best i could do on short notice” the younger boy says. 

“ This is your fault Cain, you should have focused on us. Not some hippy dippy charity project” Able growls.“ Ever since we beat Dino you’ve been all buddy buddy with the wrong sort, It makes me sick” he snapped. 

“ We beat Dino because we joined forces,” Cain reminds him. 

“ Yeah a temporary alliance crackers are no good and chinks are worthless you taught me that” Able reminds him.

“ I was angry, but I realize now I was wrong. Will i ever one hundred percent trust white people as a whole, no. Will, I just forget the racism and the police brutality hell no! But I fought with these people Able, we fought with these people. They’ve got hearts, spines of steel and courage and I love every one of them” he paused “ Do you want to be like Golzine hurting people because you're convinced your better?” 

There was a long pause and some of Able’s followers suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

“ Wow you really have gotten fucking soft!” Able sneers “ I cann’t believe i ever looked up to you” he pointed his gun at Cain “ Your either with us or against….” Ash rushes forward and wraps his hand around his throat. 

“ Ash!” Cain yells the blond stops “ Please don’t kill Able” he pleads. 

“ After everything he did?” Ash demands 

“ Is it any worse then anything any of us have done?” Cain asks him 

Ash frustrated deals Able a blow on the side of the head and turns to look at the other gang members who cry out in fear the moment his gaze lands on them turn and run out of the hospital… 

“ So i heard Eric will be getting out soon” Ash comments 

“ I’m breaking up with him” Yut Lung says 

“ Ah because its too dangerous for him in our world” The blonds says. 

“ i don’t love him” Yut Lung says. 

“ But you got your worst circumstances, the answer is he’d die for you” Ash says. 

“ I don’t want anyone to die for me. Even if he hadn't, I still wouldn’t be in love with him.” Yut Lung argues. “ i feel bad, i tried i really did but i don’t” 

“ You protected him” Ash argued  
“ Why not? Eric was someone who I dragged into our world. That makes him my responsibility does it not?” Yut Lung asked

“ Is Cain your responsibility?” Ash asks him 

“ He’s more then that” Yut Lung admitted. 

“ Dam it Yue don’t you want a better future?” Ash asked him 

“ Stop telling me what i should want!” Yut Lung burst out 

“ I know life with Eiji has made me….” 

Yut Lung cuts him off “ I'm not you Ash. I don’t want an Eiji. i like guys from our world.The splintered edges and the cracks have never bothered me” he confesses. 

“ They hurt you” Ash argued 

“ And Eric could hurt me if I gave my heart to him.” Yut Lung says. 

“ Ash is right” Cain looked sad “ The more involved you get with me the less chance you have at a future. Your the ride and die kind and i love you for it. You need to focus on those big dreams” 

“ Bullshit, I was in danger tonight when I wasn't dating you. So you encouraged someone to go down a bad road. So you gave into the hate, the world harmed you so you hurt it back. I’ve done all that as well. I know, you're punishing yourself, because you feel guilty. You think you don’t deserve anything good. Maybe you don’t, maybe none of us do.” Yut Lung paused  
“ Its not about that its about choices, i choose you” 

" Dam i want to kiss you so bad right now" Cain said breathlessly. 

" It would be rather rude at the moment" Yut Lung points out " I want to do this properly" ... 

Ash opens the door to Eric's room " Come to tell me my boyfriend is dumping me?" says the boy. 

" You knew?" Ash asked him 

" I was being selfish, i really did like him" Eric admits. 

" Yut Lung doesn't lure away gang members for anyone" Ash points out. 

" He just doesn't like me the way, i like him" Eric said dryly. 

" I guess that's the way it goes sometimes. I 'm still learning about love myself" the blond admits. 

" I'm jealous you and Eiji seem so happy together" Eric confesses. " Like something from a fairy tale" 

" Eiji and i have a lot of problems but we work at it" Ash replies. 

" It hurts" Eric says " It shouldn't but my god it does" 

Ash sits with him in uncomfortable silence until Yut Lung comes through the door and asks him to leave him alone with Eric... 

" We don't have to live in Japan if you don't want to" Eiji states. " I was wrong to assume what worked for me would be good for you" his husband argues. 

" I don't care where we live, its the people that make it home" Ash argues. 

" Maybe we shouldn't decide now it is after all still our Honeymoon" Eiji points out. 

Ash grins and leans forward then his phone goes " What part of Honey Moon do they not get?" He exclaimed " Its Cain, sorry baby, someone sent me a video of some guy getting his guts pulled out. The Caption reads Honey, please be careful not to let today's events happen in the future" Ash read aloud. 

" Ash what are you doing?" Eiji sighs as Ash dials a number 

" I know its you, you bastard. i can hear you breathing on the other end of the line! Pay Yut Lung a visit and stop this over dramatic crap! Or i swear i will tell him what really happened to his last ex" Then Ash hangs up and turns back to Eiji. 

" Now where were we?" the blond asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i might of tried to cram too many elements in here. I debated whether or not to even post this for the Ash & Yut Lung collection due to how other relationships kept getting in the way. 
> 
> I gave Yut Lung an OC love interest because my twisted brain thought a normal guy getting pulled into this group would be kind of funny but he actually ended up being part of an arch who knew?   
> Yut Lung's boyfriends sadly i can see him getting into a few bad relationships especially given his cannon tendency toward self punishment but here he's getting over that. 
> 
> Jessica's phone call with Ash was supposed to be with Sing but she doesn't get enough love and i'm bitter how cannon treated her. Yes lets have her War veteran ex husband run off and leave his rape survivior wife to deal with her PTSD and her traumatized son alone! It was purely due to plot reasons and the author not wanting to deal with her. I cann't help but think that Yue and Jessica would identify with each other their both these tough characters who have had to take care of themselves with a lot of drive that saw them through. 
> 
> Eiji x Ash have a lot of issues in cannon that never get talked about their communication isn't the best and i get that Yoshida is most likely writing from the perspective of Japanese cultural standards with the feminine partner being tough so that their never a burden on their male partner. but Eiji has implied depression and that's not something you can snap out of realistically their relationship wouldn't last without Ash showing support. I think Eiji's expeirences shouldn't be dismissed just because he wasn't abused as a kid he went though some rough stuff. Still i compromised because i cann't see Eiji or Ash seeking out theropy. Ash doesn't trust institutions and Eiji is anti being a burden maybe in like half a year. 
> 
> As for Yut Lung's project i've seen other fans post stuff about how Yut Lung is a INFJ aka Advocate personality type and not only does it fit him to a t but they tend to be the i'm going to change things but do it in a very pragmatic way. So yes i can see Yut Lung planning charity projects designed to fix problems at the root. 
> 
> Cain Blood is an interesting character i just brought him in to help Yut Lung with his plans but i like rare pairings what can i say? Also since Cain is the no bs type. i can see them getting along very well. in cannon its stated. Cain is not big on white guys but he seems to have seen something he liked in Ash and he bounded with both him and Sing. While there's not a lot of proof that's not just his personality his gang seems to reflect very racist and homophobic attitudes to the point where i wondered if maybe Cain used to have some hang ups about certain groups. I may do more Cain in the future since he's fun to write. 
> 
> Ash/Japan   
> I couldn't decide where they lived in the end but i can see Ash feeling really out of place in Japan's cultural harmonized group mentality. Ash comes across as very individualistic going after pursuing his own wants and individual liberty which isn't bad but it would cause a bit of a culture clash for him. He's very much an outsider there and i think he'd be aware of that. As for Eiji Japan will always be home, but i do think he'd find it difficult to go back to old patterns and ways of thinking.


	6. Imperfect Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut Lung hired Fox to kill Eiji, Ash never gets over it.

Yut Lung stands in the corner of the room as Ash roars; the younger boy swears he can see flecks of fire in his eyes as the blond rips and tears through Golzine’s men. Then he reaches for Dino As….” The Lynx squeezes his neck and his pig like eyes bulge. There’s a terrible crack as New York's most notorious Mafia Boss goes limp. 

The blond coldly lets it drop then he advances on Yut Lung the younger boy feels his body start to tremble. He has to force himself to stay in place standing firmly on the bloody carpet. Some small part of him hopes i’ll be quick. Ash’s smiles baring his teeth. His claws still covered in blood. 

He shoves Yut Lung against the wall wrenching his hair back “ You killed Eiji and now i’m going to slit your pretty little throat” Yut Lung can feel the cold steel against his throat.The razor edge digs into his sweaty flesh slightly. Then all the fear is gone Yut Lung can only look at those green eyes as if entranced. Even clouded by hatred, those eyes are now only on him. The one person who understands is looking at him in his final hour, its enough. 

Except nothing is happening Ash isn’t moving the knife. The room is silent except for the blonds ragged breaths.  
He throws down the knife with a cry of anger “ You want to fucking die! Huh that’s why you took Eiji from me isn’t it? You want me to kill you!” Ash punches the wall. Then he turns and starts out. 

“ Where are you going you have to finish me!” Yut Lung insists. 

“ i’m going to let you live out your lonely miserable existence” Ash says without even turning around to face him “ Any bit of happiness you obtain i’ll take it from you” he promises…

“ What!” Yut Lung slams down the phone. 

“ Bad news?” Sing asks there are dark circles under his eyes. Yut Lung hates how fragile he looks and wishes he knew what to do to keep Sing from unraveling. 

“ Ash’s people are looting Chinatown,” Yut Lung said. “ Its all my fault, i should of never agreed to help you” 

“ Maybe i can talk to Ash” Sing presents 

“ No! He’s not the same Ash you knew, i saw to that” Yut Lung said voice full of guilt. 

Sing agrees but then goes to see Ash anyway he doesn’t return. Chinatown continues to crumble…

Yut Lung has his arm wrenched behind his back he turns his body slightly ducks under the taller man’s arm pulls him in and mimics stabbing with the prop knife he’s been given. Getting up him and his instructor bow to each other and began the dance again.

“ Training or not you don’t have a chance against Ash Lynx” Says Fei, the acting boss of China Town. 

“ i still have a responsibility to Chinatown, and that includes the safety of my underlings” Yut Lung reminds him, cocking a gun. 

With guns and knives they paint the streets red with Corsican mafia blood…

Ash stands before him, gun pressed to Sing’s head. Yut Lung stands there hair down sweater and sweatpants with two knives in hand. 

“ So you do care for him” Ash said “ I’m glad” 

“ Blanca once told me if i hired Foxx to kill Eiji i’d make another of us. He was wrong, Sing was your friend too!” Yut Lung accuses. 

“ Nothing means anything to me anymore” Ash said dully. 

Yut Lung moves forward, knocks the gun out of his hand and slaps him hard across the face. The same way Sing did for him a couple of weeks ago. 

Ash stands there in shock. 

“ What about Nadia does she deserve to lose another kid? Does Lao deserve to lose a brother? Does Chinatown deserve to lose the only leader? I guess i was too busy being selfish to see it before” Yut Lung said. 

“ You killed Eiji!” Ash shouted 

“ I know and i should of never done that” Yut Lung admitted “ As leaders we have a duty to others, Sing taught me that. We cann’t just go to Japan or fly or risk our men on jealous petty whims or destroy half of New York for one person” 

“ I never asked for this!” Ash argued. 

“ None of us asked to live under a broken system run by selfish people!” Yut Lung pointed out “ I was never going to get anywhere with you. Even if the Japanese boy didn’t exist you’d have found someone else to absolve you. Tell you none of its your fault” 

“ You kept coming after me all of you!” Ash retorts. 

“ I gave you the key back in that cell, you said you’d kill me. You killed Arthur’s remaining guys after you ended him. Even back in the day you sliced Fredick’s fingers to make a point. You of all people should know how much PTSD that causes. You threw me down the stairs after using me as a helpless bargaining chip and would have done worse. If Blanca hadn’t agreed to your terms. You kept Lao in the dark and provoked him at every turn. You murdered Wu when he wasn’t even engaging you just trying to get me to safety” Yut Lung continued 

“ Who?” Ash asked looking confused 

“ Wu my bodyguard, the guy you stabbed in the back! His sisters were an emotional wreck afterwards” Yut Lung adds. “ There were moments you could of chosen to stop just the same as me” 

“ I just wanted to live freely with Eiji” Ash says dully. 

“ Ash, please stop for once, not for me but for the hundreds of other people who need Sing Soo Ling.” Yut Lung says softly. 

After a moment Ash’s throws down his gun at Yut Lung’s feet “ Dam you bastard” His people run forward and untie Sing whisking him behind them. 

Yut Lung raises his hand again Ash braces himself for another hit but  
the younger boy instinctively puts his hand on Ash’s face touching it with soft fingers. “ I’m sorry for everything” 

“ I cann’t forgive you” the blond says coldly then he turns sharply away and takes off. 

“ Let him go!” Yut Lung orders sharply to his men who’ve pulled out their guns. 

“ Sorry Sing, seems you put your faith in the wrong people” Yut Lung says ripping the gag off of him.

“ Nah ! that kick ass speech proved i was right” Sing argues with a grin...  
…

The Chinatown attacks don’t stop and only increase. 

“ Ya know sometimes i wish you two weren’t so alike” Sing complained.  
“ Time to defend our Kingdom” Yut Lung said grimly...

“ I thought you couldn’t kill me girlie” Ash taunts. 

“ That doesn’t mean i’m going to let you push me around,” Yut Lung says pulling out both of his knives. He slashes Ash’s shoulder“ That’s for taking Sing!” before receiving a punch to the gut... 

Yut Lung runs his fingers over the marred collarbone, the stitching on his lower back and the many other marks Ash has left on him. Letting out a sad sigh he settles back into the tub musing there was once a time when he would have given anything for this…

Yut Lung looks at the invitation to Ash Lynx’s upcoming masked ball. 

“ Its a trap” Sing warns him 

“ Most certainly what do you think i should wear?” Yut Lung asks him  
…

“ Medusa it suits you” Ash chuckles, cutting in and whisking Yut Lung away from Sing. He’s dressed as a cloaked figure in a half white half black mask. 

“ You and I already danced this week” Yut Lung quips motioning to the fresh bruise on his left cheek that Ash’s mask doesn’t quite cover. 

“ Who would of thought you’d have such a mean right hook” Ash grumbled. “ You never struck me as the fighter type” 

“ If you mean my hostage solution, i was absolutely terrified of you then” Yut Lung confesses. 

“ Are you still scared of me?” Ash asks 

“ It takes everything i have just to confront you” Yut Lung admits. 

“ Eiji was never scared of me” Ash said with a frown. 

“ Doesn’t surprise me that boy had no common sense” Yut Lung remarks “ I maybe sorry for setting Foxx on him but i’m never going to like him” the Younger boy holds up his hand  
“ Are you trying to twirl me?” Asked Ash sounding amused

“ We’re still dancing are we not?” the younger boy asks boldly. 

“ I don’t understand you” Ash says “ He was simple your the opposite” 

“ Even when i was jealous of you. I transferred all my hated to the Japanese boy because i couldn’t bring myself to loath you” Yut Lung explained as he sprung Ash around. 

“ Your saying you don’t hate me” Ash says with surprise 

“ Maybe i did a bit. I no longer bear you any ill will but if you continue to fight me. I’ll retaliate its in my nature” the younger boy explained. 

Ash pulls him in Yut Lung feels his breath catch “ What am i supposed to do with you?” the blond spits “ I cann’t kill you, i can’t ignore you and i’m tired of fighting with you”  
Then he lifts Yut Lungs mask and lays one right on him. Yut Lung can hear Sing drop the wine glass he’s holding out of shock. 

Ash breaks for air 

“ that’s your solution then is it?” Yut Lung asks him not bothering to hide the shock in his own voice. 

“ I don’t know dam it, You killed Eiji but i just want to kiss your stupid face senseless!” Ash rants. 

“ The liberation of Chinatown, that's my price” Yut Lung says firmly. 

“ Why do you have to turn everything into a transaction?” Ash complains 

“ I’m not a romantic like you” Yut Lung reminds him. “ I cann’t save you if that’s what you want” he added. 

“ I did want someone to bring me salvation, ignore all the ugly parts and see the good in me” Ash says “ You will never do that” there’s an acceptance in his voice. “I need a partner in crime and your prefect for that” 

“ You want me to rule New York with you?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ I know you like to work from the shadows. And i can see why your open combat tactics are shit” Ash adds. “ If i intend to keep my throne, i need a power behind it.” 

" We've hated each other for so long as broken fragments of the other, maybe we can try loving each other as two seperate pieces" Yut Lung agrees  
kissing Ash back and entwining his arms around him.  
…

Three years later 

“ Did you know anything about this” Ash asks Sing as the bodies of some of New York’s most important scumbags cover the grass. 

“ Cake don’t worry no blood got on it” Yut Lung laughs he’s wearing a suit that is even neater then Ash’s own as he offers him a piece. 

“ Don’t look at me, he wouldn’t even let me see the guest list!” Sing complained 

“ You had to use our wedding for a power play” Ash sighs. 

“ I thought seeing them die would make you happy” Yut Lung feels bad, did he mess up. 

“ It did, i’d just rather not spend our Honey Moon being hunted down” Ash sighs. 

It turns out Yut Lung’s new husband is right and the look on Blanca’s face is utterly priceless when he walks in on them. Though its irritating that a furious Ash decides to stop what he’s doing to go streaking down the hall after their hired killer waving a gun.  
But if Ash is willing to accept the fact Yut Lung murders boyfriends and turns important events into power plays. Then Yut Lung decides he can accept Ash’s short fuse and general dumbassery. After all, its just how they are two imperfect pieces that somehow make a jagged whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Also upon rereading the Manga i have to question what the heck was Ash thinking accepting Sing's challange knowing he'd kill him? Sure he eventually did agree not to fight because he liked Sing but even from the begaining Ash's high IQ had to foresee the absolute disaster that killing another of China town's leaders would cause. Yut Lung would of used Sings death to sir up so much crap. Also Ash didn't even once think of Nadia and yeah it makes me a bit angry. 
> 
> Yut Lungs call out for killing Wu was based entirely on his face when Ash knifed his bodyguard in the back. Yut looked very upset over the whole thing. 
> 
> Yut Lung seems to lose his mind whenever he has his guys engage Ash in open combat situations he's totally a shadow player and it shows. 
> 
> i couldn't help myself with the last lines i like trolling Blanca what can i say


	7. Birthday Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to outdo his brother Wang Lung buys Yut Lung a expensive pet around the same time Dino Golzine's own pet vanishes.

Yut Lung who was sitting in the chair in his study his long black hair tied with ribbon wearing a black dragon print dress. “ You have a new assignment for me” he states careful to reveal nothing. 

“ Its your birthday i got you a gift?” Wang Lung said 

Yut Lung struggles to hide his shock. He'd expect this kind of behavior from Hua Lung who thinks that fancy restaurants, nice clothes and movie theaters are enough to make up for the constant bruises he leaves on his hips every night. 

Yut Lung originally only started insisting on the movies because the look of revulsion on his snobbish brothers face at having to mingle with the citizens of New York and eat cheap popcorn was worth every second.  
Though he had secretly come to love the films which Hua Lung deemed trash due to their escapism. 

Wang Lung on the other hand felt no guilt. In fact he had taken pleasure flashing his written will before Yut Lung’s eyes that listed him among the possessions to be passed onto Wang’s own children. Which meant he was up to something. He motions to the servants who place a caged Bengal cat on the ground. 

“ You got me a pet,” Yut Lung says. The Bengal hisses at him to signify its not ideal for him either. Yut Lung feels a touch of respect for this animal caged, cornered and he dares voice his displeasure. 

“ Are you being ungrateful?” Wang Lung’s voice holds a hint of menace. 

“ i spend so much time serving our family, I don't have time for such an active creature” the boy says. 

“ Its an animal, let the servants feed, water it, and take it out once in a while so everyone can see” Wang Lung shrugs. 

“ Thank you for the wonderful gift big brother” Wang Lung grins. 

“ Maybe you’ll come over more often now that you have this wonderful pet” 

Yut Lung inwardly smirks truthfully Wang could snap his fingers and make him come back but his pride wouldn’t settle for anything less then Yut Lung’s willing submission

“ But Big brother Hua would be so sad” he offers innocently. 

Wang Lung grabs him by the face. Yut Lung counts his blessings its not by the throat for once. “ I don’t give a dam how upset its makes that big baby! My bitch of a wife went and got pregnant again!” 

If she was smart she’d drown herself and the baby Yut Lung thinks to himself. 

One day he’d murder them all especally Da Lung that brat could go to hell with his brothers and Yut Lung would happily toast marshmallows on their pire's as they screamed.  
…  
The Bengal is let out of its cage in Yut Lung’s rooms the younger tries to pet it and is bitten for his trouble.  
“ You don’t want to make friends with me” the boy says dressing the bite with one of his salves. “ People who like me tend to not last long” he pauses. The Bengal looks unimpressed. “ You need a name, how about Audrey two?” 

The Bengal hisses “ You don’t like that, if i wanted to i could keep calling you that anyway. You’d just have to get used to it wouldn’t you?” Yut Lung muses  
The bengel hisses again. 

“ All right, fine since we’re both stuck together. I suppose i can grant you this small mercy. How about Bao?” 

The Bengal growls. 

“ I quite agree Fen” Yut Lung presented 

The Bengal went silent but its ears were pricked as if the creature wasn’t going to favor that with a response. 

“ Sorry, i’ll stop teasing” the boy promises with a laugh “ What about Bai, you have the most stunning jade green eyes.” 

The Bengal growls 

“ Your a picky one then alright what about Hui?” 

The Bengal is quiet 

“ So you want to be known for your brains not your beauty” Yut Lung muses “ Ok, Hui it is” he reaches out to scratch the Bengal behind the ears and it reels back hissing.  
“ We’re trapped together in this miserable cage, you might as well get used to me” the boy informs Hui. the creature turns its head… 

Yut Lung hands him off to the servants and spends his days in the greenhouse as always harvesting the poisonous plants for his brothers to use. He wakes up one morning to a tearing sound he looks over to see his Princess Bride poster shredded in half by Hui who looks very pleased with himself. 

“ Did you destroy Westly?” The boy yelled incredulously, hurling a pillow at Hui who dodges.  
“ Don’t look at me like that, this is the only poster of a hot man. I can get away with on my wall!” he paused “ Why are you doing this, you were content with us ignoring each other which suited me just fine” 

The Bengal casually starts playing with his pillow. 

“ Your bored alright”  
The Bengal hisses 

“ Mei please entertain the cat while I work” Yut Lung says after he summons a servant …

Five minutes later Hui runs through the hallways Yut Lung chasing after him “ Give me back my sample!” the teenage boy yells. As the Bengal cat holds the delicate veil in its mouth. Yut Lung grabs him and forces his mouth open grabbing it. “ That’;s lethal you idolt!”... 

Yut Lung is in the tub when Hui joins him splashing about happily “ You're completely irritating!” Yut Lung yells before getting a rather saucy head rub against the knee. “ You're not half as charming as you think” Yut Lung informs the animal. 

He sighs loudly as Hui slides a bar of soap toward him “ Thank you” says Yut Lung as the cat starts lapping at the water which barely fills the tub. Yut Lung shuts off the water, no point in drowning the furry annoyance...

Yut Lung frowns “ Ok two minutes of play each night”  
Hui hisses 

“ I can't give you any more then that” Yut Lung argues “ Wang Lung wouldn’t like it” he adds “ My brother didn’t buy you any toys did he?” the teenage boy adds frowning. “ Of course not, he never gave me any toys either.” Then the boy lights up and fishes a dragon kite out from under his bed.  
“ My mother made this with me shortly before my brothers killed her” he moves silently about the room letting it flutter. Hui watches it, his tail twitching back and forth then he leaps up into the air. Yut Lung uses his training to dodge the Bengel's attack. “ You jump very high, not high enough” 

Hui seems to take that as a challenge and soon Yut Lung has to fend his dragon from a very determined Bengal cat. After times up Yut Lung pulls up the covers, the Bengal climbs into the silken sheets with him.  
“ This is just temporary, you know, after this week i’ll only get to see you once in a while. One day, i may not come back at all” Yut Lung informs Hui who curls up on top of him… 

Wang Lung moves his lips down Yut Lung’s neck he barely feels it it's easy to go completely numb he’s been doing it for years. “ My children will arrive tomorrow, we’ll go over the will together” Sadistic bastard! 

“ Yes brother” Yut Lung mumbles. Wang lung laughs grabbing his younger brother by the hair “ Isn’t it nice to know you’ll be looked after, even after I'm gone?” Yut Lung struggles to hold back his tears and gives a broken nod...

After he’s finished dressing Wang Lung turns to Yut Lung  
“ You have a special assignment our ally Dino Golzine’s pet ran away” said Wang. 

“ You want me to procure Ash Lynx?” Yut Lung says his mind races with possibilities. He’s in the same situation isn’t he? Maybe they can help each other out.  
… 

Hui makes soft little sounds and rubs his soft cheek against Yut Lung’s sobbing body and for once he doesn’t object to having his soft fur stroked by trembling hands…

“Hello big brother “ Hau Lung arrives with his two daughters Chun and Ju. Chun is quiet and never says a word Yut Lung secretly thinks this makes her the smartest child in the Lee family. He doesn’t like to think about her much though businessmen and politicians already touch her hair and fawn over what a pretty little ornament she’ll make. She’s ten but he can already see her future mapped out before her. The thought has him reaching for the wine earlier than usual. 

“ Father i want to sit next to uncle Yut Lung please” says Ju 

“ Ju flower the seating has already been planned” Hau speaks pleasantly but Yut Lung can see his unease. Yut Lung secretly smiles fat faced and square jawed Ju isn’t pretty. A fact he saw caught her crying over when she was ten. 

“ Be grateful your not men only want to possess pretty girls” he told her. 

“ If a girl's only value is beauty, then i’m nothing” Ju said tearfully. 

“ Then make yourself something!” Yut Lung snapped at her “ You’ll be married to some old ritch man whether you're pretty or not because they’d do anything for a fraction of the power our family has, Even wed and bed a frog face like you. Make it so they can't ignore your ugly face and let them know they’ll never possess you. Unless they give you what you want” he’s knocked out of his memories by the sound of Wang Lung’s footsteps. 

“ Hau come here i must speak to you urgently” Wang snapped Hau, dismissed himself and the two of them headed up to Wang’s office. 

“ Frog face you get uglier every time i see you” Yut Lung says sweetly 

“ Bitchy from having my fathers cock in you” Ju retorted. 

“ Where did you learn such dirty American phrases?” Yut Lung shakes his head. 

“ Boarding school” she replied 

“ I heard, about the senator and ambassadors son’s from the boys school next door killing each other such a tragedy” Yut Lung said knowingly. 

“ I had nothing to do with that,” Ju said giving Chun a nudge her lips quirked. 

“ So our Silent Night is responsible” Yut Lung said with some surprise “ Good first effort but you need to be more careful” he lectured them both. 

“ There were complications,” Ju admitted. 

“ There will always be complications, you need to think on your feet when those inconveniences happen” Yut Lung explained.  
Hui came up to them  
“ Awww kitty!” Ju started stroking him. 

“ You let her pet you with no effort” Yut Lung grumbled. 

Chun gave him a questioning look he nodded and she ran forward and smiling she stroked the Bengal cat’s fur silently. Yut Lung feels guilty it's a brutal reminder that he's using kids as pawns. Had he found another way of killing his brothers. He would have ordered them killed without a second thought. He’s still not quite sure if he is going to spare them. Its not out of malice he just thinks it might be better if none of them survive. Who could love a Frog Face, a mute girl, and a boy whore?...

Yut Lung is cramped next to Da Lung who unfortunately did not get mugged like he’d day dreamed. As Wang Lung’s eldest male heir he’s always been a spoiled brat but ever since he turned thirteen he’s been insufferable and Yut Lung really thinks it may be worth having his throat slit to remove one of those fingers that keeps trying to grab his thigh. It's like dealing with a horny puppy except puppies are actually cute. And tonight he’s going to be officially marked as Da Lung’s inheritance. Chun must have caught his expression because she slides the wine closer to him. 

Its a good thing Yut Lung doesn’t see his nieces often or he might actually become fond of them and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. Hui plans himself on his lap and stratch's Da Lung who screams bloody murder and falls to the floor like he’s dying. The Bengal cat gives Yut Lung a look as if to say what a wimp huh? 

“ Father, father that thing attacked me!” he declared angrily. 

“ Hui was merely startled, he felt threatened. He is part leopard” Yut Lung defended resisting the urge to hold the Bengal cat protectively. 

“ Wang this just proves you spoil him too much, the head of the Lee family unable to take a tiny scratch” Hau Lung is grateful for any chance to make his brother look bad. 

“ Tiny starch!” the boy holds up his bloody hand Hui got him quite good. “ I want that thing shot and mounted”

Yut Lung falls to his knees he pleads and begs and flatters but to no avail Hui is ripped from his arms starching and spitting and he’s once again frozen in place. No, no no no 

“ Here my boy” Wang Lung hands his teenage brat a gun “ I’ll be your first taste of blood” the boy pales slightly but puts his finger on the trigger. 

“ Big brother Hau please” 

“ Its just a cat, i can get you another one” Hau Lung says with disinterest. He doesn’t get it of course he doesn’t get it. Everything is replaceable to them. He was foolish so stupid to think he was allowed to love anything. It wasn’t human so he thought it was safe, thought it was safe. There’s a gunshot and Hui lays on the ground. Then there’s a flash of light and a naked blond boy with a pretty face lays there. 

Everyone stares in stunned silence 

“ Ash Lynx?” Hau Lung gapes in astonishment 

The blond springs up naked as the day he was born and walks over to Da Lung then takes his knee and drives it into the boys crotch as hard as he can “ That really hurt you bastard” Ash remarks. 

“ Get him!” Wang Lung orders every guy on the Lee's payroll points a gun at the naked blond that Yut Lung is trying not to look at. 

“ The old man won’t like if you kill me, you can't shoot” his smile is cocky. 

“ Injures are acceptable, come quietly” Wang Lung orders. 

“ At least get me some goddamn clothes perverts!” Ash yells 

“ How dare you accuse Mr Lee of such indecency” said one of the men. 

“ I guess your paycheck isn’t big enough huh? Hey get your hands off me asshole!” Ash is lead away roughly by the guards. 

“ contact Mr Golzine we found his lost pet” Wang Lung says with a vicious smile…

“ Here i brought you clothes” Yut Lung says awkwardly passing them through the cell door. 

“ About time those perverts really enjoy the view huh?” Ash quipped 

“ You're one to talk you climbed in the bath with me” Yut Lung accused. 

“ I….no …..i was fighting the kitty brain the whole time, i only wanted to play in the water” Ash was bright red. 

“ So you were never fully in control?” Yut Lung grilled

“ I wouldn’t say that” Ash admitted. “ I’m sorry for invading your privacy” 

“ It couldn’t be helped” Yut Lung replies. “ So how did you? 

“ I pissed off some pet store owner in uptown New York by hanging around his store. Apparently my punk ass was scaring away his important customers. He killed his dad who was some kind of enchanter. He rambled on about it after he changed me” the blond finished putting on the clothes. 

“ Oh” there’s an awkward silence then Yut Lung reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key “ i knocked out all the guards, you don’t have much time” he hands the key to Ash. 

“ Why are you?” Ash asked 

“ if i’m going to lose you anyway, might as well set you free” Yut Lung says tightly trying to push the image of his beloved pets bloody body from his mind. 

Then there's foot steps Yut Lung freezes then Chun and Ju come into view. 

“ We just wanted to see the prisoner” Ju said 

“ You're a terrible liar, Frog face, you have a hair pin and Silent Night has a gun. You were both planning a breakout” Yut Lung folds his arms. 

“ Yes and Ash appears to be holding a key. Why is that uncle Yue?” Ju challenges 

Chun walks up to Ash and gently places the gun in his hand. She points her own finger at his head and makes a shooting motion. 

“ Why are you helping him?” Yut Lung asks with astonishment 

“ Because he’s like us” Ju said firmly.

“ I’m taking you two with me” Ash decides. 

“ but uncle Yue needs us” Ju argued. 

“ It's fine, I've got two backup revenge plans,” Yut Lung says. “ At least this way i don’t have to tie up loose ends'' 

“ Were you seriously implying what I think you were?” Ash demands 

“ It's fine we were planning on killing uncle Yue as well” Ju said bluntly. 

“ It's a shame now i’ll never see if you could of pulled it off” Yut Lung sighs. 

“ We’re going to help you kill those motherfuckers,” Ju said.

“ So none of you are coming” Ash sounds disappointed. 

“ We have to finish this,” Ju says firmly, Chun nods. 

“ You should go, the guards will wake soon” Yut Lung says. 

“ I hate leaving you here with these bastards” Ash says 

“ I’m a lot tougher than i look” Yut Lung replies “ So are they” 

“ You shouldn’t have to be” Ash says “ None of you” 

“ You made a great Bengal cat, Hui” Yut Lung said wistfully. 

“For what its worth you were the nicest a trouble making pet like me ever got. Even if you do ramble on about your failed revenge plans” Ash smirks.” Seriously you tried to order Gremlins” 

“ Just go” Yut Lung gripes

“ As you wish” Ash says with a playful wink then he unlocks the door and speeds off down the hall at top speed. Yut Lung stands there for a moment flushing like a school boy quickly he recovers himself. 

“ Now you two get back to bed, we all need to play innocent,” Yut Lung orders

The girls salute and scurry back to their rooms. Yut Lung goes back to his own room, his heart fluttering not with fear but something unknown to him, something softer and frightening and hopeful. “ Ash Lynx” he whispers a smile crossing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bengal cats are expensive Leopard cat hybrid's. Wang Lung strikes me as the type to buy something expensive that he can show off without caring about its needs. Its most likely not cannon but a lot of people from wealthy backgrounds who molest their family members engage in buying their victim lots of gifts or treating them as manipulation or to appease their own guilt. 
> 
> i could see Yut Lung relating to Indigo Montoyo from Princess Bride and Audrey from little Shop of Horrors. Heck i'm pretty sure kid Yut Lung would try to grow his own Audrey two. I also see the lee's as yeah we're fine screwing our brother but he better not actually be gay kind of creepy hypocrites. 
> 
> As for the kids Yoshdia's now lets show Yut Lung as the bad guy because he gasp had kids and their mom's killed, with it being framed as killing innocents always kind of annoyed me. We saw Yut and Ash and how messed up they were. i doubt Yut lung's brothers would raise healthy happy kids. We don't know anything about these children was Yut wrong to kill them yes but i don't buy anyone associated that closely with the Lee Branch as not messed up wives included. 
> 
> Chun and Ju just kind of happened i guess based on Yut Lung mom i think being a girl in the Lee family would suck. Also i don't believe Yut Lung just did nothing until Banana Fish dropped in his lap. If he was planning his revenge since before puberty then he should be making some things happen. He's in a very good position to manipulate a lot of powerful people and given the unstable dynamics of the Lee family. There's bound to be some resentment and lots of bad blood plenty of stings for Yut Lung to tug.


	8. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut Lung is being kept safe by Ash at least until Dino kicks the bucket.

“The phone rings Ash snatches it “ Hello?” five minutes later and a trembling voice on the other end of the line delivers some troubling news…

Ash storms into a pent house apartment “ Yuuuuuuue!” he yells 

Yut Lung Lee who appears to be in the middle of Xiangqi with a few of his bodyguards. Dismiss them in Cantanese one of them Wao seems very reluctant to leave and even shoots Ash a loaded look promising danger if he gets out of line. 

“ Your actions could cost our organization thousands” Ash argues. 

“ You mean yours, i’m just a spoil of war remember” Yut Lung reminds him dryly. 

“ You never wanted to head your family legacy” Ash reminds him sharply. 

“ Didn’t mean i wanted you to take that choice away from me, no matter, water under the bridge as they say” Yut Lung remarks. 

Ash grabs and puts a gun to the younger boys head “ He’s right i should put you in the ground” his tone is cold. 

“ Please don’t do it on the Saba Italia, its designer you know” Yut lung’s tone is sardonic. 

Ash makes the mistake of drinking him in the sharp intelligence in that beautiful face the defiance in the set of his chin and the blond lowers the gun and captures those lips instead.  
“ There’s a bath upstairs, i’ll wash the smell of cigars and French Cologne right off you” Yut Lung says pleasantly when Ash breaks for air. 

“ You got some nerve,” The blond laughs. He's the second most powerful person in New York and Yut Lung Lee still insists on ordering him around while under gun point.  
“ I’ll have the servants prepare a meal, while you freshen up” Yut Lung gets up and heads off in the other direction…

Ash washes making sure not to use any of Yut lung’s girlie soaps though he’s pretty sure this already counts as being pussy whipped in the eyes of every gang member. Though most gang members weren’t involved with a former child assassin who orchestrated the murder of his own brothers. Him and Dino had provided guys to do the shooting but Yut Lung had taken care of the details. 

Ash seats himself before the shrimp salad bowl he’s been served.

“ Trying to butter me up” he asked 

“ I don’t always have an ulterior motive. Sometimes I just like to do things, for you anyway” Yut Lung said with a kind of awkwardness. 

Ash felt something warm in his chest, he didn’t know what they were or even if they were anything but he knew he liked being around the other boy. Dangerous feelings were growing inside him but Ash couldn’t bring himself to brush them aside. 

“ We still need to talk about this” 

“ Has money become so important?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ Its not about money if the queers think they can push us out, what’s to stop the cops, the FBI might get bolder” Ash explained. 

“ But at the same time if your patrons keep dying of aids then that’s also bad for business is it not?” Yut Lung retorts 

“ I’m cutting off your funds” Ash says. 

“ What! You cann’t do that!” 

“ Dam it Yue what if the old man finds out?” Ash 

“ Has Papa Dino stopped taking our special mixture?” Yut Lung asked concerned 

“ No he’s too egotistical to suspect” Ash said 

“ Good, it won’t be long now” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ He’s more desperate to assert his power” Ash said his voice revealing his anxiety “ If he finds out about your dealings” 

“ I won't stand for it” Yut Lung warns. 

“ And i won’t let you become a danger that others may remove.” Ash responds 

“ I found out the names of both activists,” Yut Lung offers temptingly.

“ And you ‘ll hand them over in exchange for me letting you keep access to your assets,” Ash sighed. “ nah, i can find out for myself” he decided. 

Yut Lung threw a glass at the wall and stormed upstairs angrily.  
Ash sighs and enters his bedroom. 

“ Get out leave me alone!” the other boy insists he already has one of his hands on the cork of a wine bottle. 

Ash takes it out of his hand “ I thought you said you were going to quit” he said. 

“ I tried” Yut Lung says quietly voice full of shame, Ash pulls the other boy into his arms. “ You don’t visit enough” he adds peevishly. 

“ You know why i cann’t” Ash reminds him 

“ Why cann’t that pervert hurry up and die?” Yut Lung groused 

“ Soon he will then you can move into Golzne’s mansion with me” 

“ Not until you get an exorcist” Yut Lung said 

“ There’s no such thing as ghosts” Ash argued 

“ What if your wrong, do you really want that dead creep watching us every night?” Yut Lung argues. 

“ You do have a good point'' Ash said unsettled. 

“ Leave the decorating to me, that home is all wrong, foot of the bed facing the bedroom door, no wonder he’s dying” Yut Lung remarked. 

Ash chuckled “ I brought a movie” he commented 

Five minutes later and two of them are seated on the couch in front of Yut Lung’s tv. 

“ I regret this so much” Ash says. 

“ Why?” Yut Lung asks 

“ Their big fish so naturally they’d eat little fish which means. The mermaids yellow fish friend maybe paling around with her to keep from being devoured” Ash says  
“ Ash its a Disney movie” Yut Lung said with exasperation Five minutes later and it didn't get any better. 

“ Under the sea Under the sea we’re drowning in trash, oil and carbon emissions under the sea!” Ash sang. 

“ Ash turn your brain off” Yut Lung said with exasperation. Five minutes later and the octopus women came on screen. 

“ The mermaid is an idolt” said Ash and Yut Lung in unison... 

On the bed Ash kisses Yut Lung as a long pale leg wraps around his thigh. Somehow the blond finds himself flat on his back with those legs encircling his waist. With a growl of frustration Ash shoves his gun against the side of Yut Lungs head. He feels nails dig into his skin sharply  
“ Now play nice” the younger boy’s tone remains deceptively soft and sweet. 

Ash drops the gun and pins thin wrists as he see’s flecks of his own blood on those bone white nails. He throws the younger boy back under him. A mocking smile plays about red lips before teeth sink into his neck. Ash has to fight back a groan as he tangles his hand in black locks and sharply yanks. 

. Ash see’s the man whose fingernails he pulled out today reflected in his eyes. In his cries exist the echo of the screams of the inhabitants of China Town as they desperately try to flee. The desperate curl of his fingers reminds Ash of how many fingers reached for him in desperation. The pained look on the boy's face as Ash bruises his hips, is the face of every single person infected by Banana fish as their wives, siblings, colleagues die at their hand faces frozen in agonizing betrayal in their last seconds. Finally the high sharp cry is Ash’s guilty turmoil coming full surface. 

Ash collapses on the bed the exhaustion of the day finally taking its toll. He lays his head in Yut Lung’s lap maybe its his imagination but he thinks maybe he feels soft fingers in his hair. He awakes to feel the sharp point of a needle resting near his veins; it doesn’t penetrate and he can hear the soft sobs of a bird that refuses to fly out the door of its open cage long after the needle vanishes.  
He really should snap his neck Ash muses but he feels far too comfortable to move…

Wao gets behind the wheel of the limo as Ash seats himself in the back. He can feel the man’s glare through the rear view mirror. 

“ You got a problem?” Ash demands 

“ Nothing Mr Lynx” there’s a hard edge to his eyes that speaks to the contrary. 

“ What a well trained dog you are” Ash chuckles…

“ Out late again?” Dino Golzine sits up in bed wincing in pain. There are goosebumps over his arms and the fat of his stomach has started to recede. He struggles to hide his shivers; he's caked with sweat. His abdomen must be on fire at this point Ash thinks with satisfaction. “ Don’t bother hiding it we both know where you were” he rasps.  
“ Here’s your wine” Ash gives him a cup, he gulps it down. 

“ Tell me what will you do when my time is up? Will you crown your pretty scorpion?” The old man taunts. 

Ash goes completely quiet. 

“ That’s my boy” Golzine says approvingly. 

“ Its about safety not controlling him” Ash snaps.

“ His safety or yours Ash?” Dino says a taunt on his dry lips.  
Ash was silent 

Golzine starts to gag quickly as Ash grabs the bucket just in time for him to hurl into it. His vomit is bloody. 

“ I don’t care what you have to say old man” Ash informs him before turning toward the door. 

“ Ash” he’s a grotusque sight sweaty and shriveled with blood and vomit staining his chin. This great man who once controlled the fates of hundreds including Ash’s own was reduced to this. “ The same poison that runs through my veins...it dwells inside you as well” 

Ash is taken back, does he know or is he just trying to say the blond is like him again? “ Now come over here and get down on your knees” Golzine orders. 

Ash smiles coldly “ Get over here and make me” 

Dino opens his mouth to say something then doubles over again vomiting more blood. Ash strolls out casually and goes to the living room picking up the phone and dials “ Boss?” its Bones on the other end.

“ I want you to go after Harlem” 

“ But that’ll start a big war” The other boy protests 

“ Bones have I ever given orders without a reason?” Ash asks simply. 

“ Alright Boss, i trust you” Bones says…

“ Get down!” Ash shoots anyone who gets too close to him and Yut Lung. the younger boy pulls out his own gun. 

“ There’s no need for that i’ll protect you” the blond insists. 

“ That’s what they said,” Yut Lung snarks, eyes directed at the corpses of two of his bodyguards. As he takes aim at one of the men shooting at them from over, Dino’s coffin. He swears to god that the bastard is laughing at him from Hell. 

Ash regrets teaching Yut Lung how to shoot. He's putting himself in so much danger. He pushes the other boy behind him. 

“ I had my hand on the trigger!” Yut Lung exclaims. As Ash uses his gun to finish off the remaining gang members. 

Just then Wao and Hun show up and whisk Yut Lung behind them “ Ash too” he orders tone calm but commanding…  
The two of them sit in Yut Lung’s penthouse as Ash’s men pack his things. 

“ I’m not going!” Yut Lung insisted 

“ You have to be moved somewhere safe, its too dangerous for you here” Ash retorted. 

“ Let me help, I have resources, ” Yut Lung insists. 

“ Why do you always have to fight me!” Ash said highly frustrated. 

“ i’m a Lee ” Yut Lung argues and Ash’s see’s the danger that lurks behind that beautiful face. Reminding Ash that the beautiful reptile may dance for him but once the music stops there’s nothing between him and those venom coated fangs. Still no matter how many times Ash enters his snake will always come out of the basket the moment he hears Ash’s footsteps. 

“ Yue, i know you want to help me, but i’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you” Ash coaxes his touch is soft. Yut Lung softens “ You’ll use the Chinatown gangs of course” he makes him promise. 

“ Of course” Ash lets his guard down… 

“ What do you mean he’s missing?” Ash demanded over the phone as his man thirty pounds of muscle who had survived jail at least three times blubbered like a baby. Ash took his red car a present for his sixteenth birthday from Dino and headed downtown after asking if anyone saw a long haired chinese beauty. He finds Yut Lung at a bar trying to drink a heavy set man under the table. Ash marches over and grabs his arm roughly.  
“ Oh look its my jailer” Yut Lung dead panned. 

“ This guy bothering you?” someone asked Ash shoves his gun in the wannabe hero’s face. “ Mind your own business” and drags Yut Lung out of there. 

“ Angry?” the boy asks with a smirk. 

“ Yut Lung don’t try my patience,” Ash warns. 

the younger boy hardly seems affected. His smile grows more unhinged “ Do you want to have sex right here? A filthy alley that would fit us.” Great Yut Lung is in a mood where he’s trying to piss Ash off. 

“ Where the hell were you!” Ash interrogates. 

“ i saw Cain Blood, he…..liked the fact i came alone. You started this war, to keep me caged” Yut Lung spits.

“ To keep you safe!” Ash corrected. 

The younger throws his arms around Ash showing he’s not completely sober. Ash can feel salty tears on his neck. 

“ You're locking me up and I'm letting you. Fuck me raw, hold me close. I don’t care, I want it all. i should go, i should really go, so i can stop suffocating us” Still Yut Lung presses himself closer to Ash. 

“ Come on let's go home” the blond finds himself softening as he leads Yut Lung back to the car. It's like leading a small child through the mall. He even curls up like a little kid in the back seat. Ash thinks with some guilt, he prefers Yut Lung like this. He’s easier to deal with than when he tries to take charge…

“ Will you still come when I start to fade, or will you choose a new ornament” Yut Lung asks him? 

“ I’m not sure i’ll even make it to thirty” Ash offers. “ But if if i live that long, i promise i’ll still cherish every liver spot” 

“ How can you be cynical yet romantic in the same breath” Yut Lung shakes his head. 

Ash flashes him a charming smile. 

“How disgusting” Yut Lung comments but there’s a delicate flush to his cheeks that gives him away. “ Forgot the movie, i want to dance” he says. 

“ Do you even know how?” Ash asked 

“ No, I intend to flail around in a way that my brothers would have never approved of” Yut Lung says as if he’s just made a very important decision. 

He does he’s clumsy, uncoordinated compared to Ash’s smooth practiced gait but there’s a defiant charm to his movements and Ash isn’t going to complain about getting to hold him close. He’s not much for physical affection when sober so Ash cherishes what he gets…

Ash starts to pull out his gun Yut Lung shakes his head “ I want to try something different” he takes Ash’s hand in his and pulls him down on the bed so he’s sitting beside him.  
Then he entwines his fingers around Ash’s neck softly and savors his lips slowly. 

“ What do you want me to do to you?” Yut Lung asks when he breaks from the kiss 

“ Why cann’t we do what we usually do?” Ash asks uncomfortably.

“ I wanted to try it together,” Yut Lung admits. 

Ash feels fear scratch at his insides. “ No, we’re not trying that, not tonight” 

“ Another night perhaps” Yut Lung says

“ Why do we have to try anything?” Ash snaps 

“ On second thought I'm tired” the younger boy said rolling over on the bed. 

“ Yue i….” 

“ Go away just leave me alone!” Yut Lung yells and buries his head under the pillow.  
Ash scowls “ You know i’m really tired of your hysterics” he comments expecting an object to hurl itself though the air. Instead Yut Lung just continues to lie there 

“ Come on Yue” Ash coaxes.

Yut Lung continues to stare dully at the wall. 

“ I brought a journey to the West” Ash tempts softly. 

Yut Lung doesn’t move or react Ash gives up and leaves he doesn’t return until a week later. Only to find the place empty of everything except one single note “ I’m sorry, i will no longer be controlled.” it read.  
Ash stood in the empty bedroom and sank to his knees tears coursing down his cheeks, A lost child who never found his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not that happy with this one it went though several drafts that were more detailed but for a short story format this worked better. 
> 
> I do think Ash can be rather controlling in cannon and if that tendency ran unchecked i could spiral out of control. With I'm not saying two dominant personalities cann't make it work but Yoshdia even said in an interview she saw Banana Fish as a power play story. So i kinda wanted to examine how being raised by Dino to be a power player would effect Ash's relationships. 
> 
> While i could of easily done this with Eiji with Yut Lung i see a lot more retalation aginst Ash's whims since Yut Lung too likes to be in charge and he's just so much more stubborn. Yut Lung will push and push until he can do nothing but spiral then he has no choice but to re valuate and try and change direction.


	9. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox kills Dino and flee's the country with Ash, Blanca finds and takes him to Yut Lung.

Yut Lung sat on the couch hair unbound reaching for another bottle his insides felt like a raw aching wound. He couldn’t fill but he could numb the pain until it was reduced to a dull ache. He’d been losing himself in the taste of wine for days. 

“ Now, now young master don’t you think you’ve had enough wine?” said a voice. 

Yut Lung turned “ Blanca!” he exclaimed, stumbling forward. “ I thought you left me to chase Fox” he added. 

“ I found Ash” Blanca said somberly. 

“ Whatever Fox has done, Ash can handle it” Yut Lung retorts feeling envy twist his stomach. 

“ I brought him here” the former mercenary said. 

“ So that’s why you're here” Yut Lung laughed bitterly. It had nothing to do with him, it was about Ash wasn’t it always? He wanted to scream at Blanca to throw him and the blond out.  
“ He’s in very bad shape” Blanca said in a strange voice.

Yut Lung felt unwanted concern bubble up inside him reducing the anger “ How bad?” the younger boy asked 

“ I left him up stairs in your room young master, see for yourself” Blanca says. 

Yut Lung gets up from the couch “ How presumptuous of you, well lead the way” He doesn’t even understand why he’s doing this. Its Ash Lynx maybe he’ll have a broken or bones to reset but i’ll be something that can be easily fixed right. 

Yut Lung goes to his bedroom and opens the door only to see Ash Lynx lying on the bed. He has dark shadows under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days. His body was covered in vomit and other fluids, a large shirt obviously Blanca’s covers him. 

“ I’m guessing you haven’t cleaned him because he won’t let you close,” Yut Lung says in a clipped tone. 

“ i had to trick him to get the shirt on” Blanca says. 

“ Its nice to see the Lynx has returned” Yut Lung says expecting a snappy retort. 

Instead he gets a look of uncertain confusion “ Yut Lung did you retrieve me from the cell?” 

“ I took you from Fox. I smuggled you across the border, don’t you remember?” Blanca asked 

Yut Lung can see the attempt at recollection at those green eyes “ Why, Why cann’t i remember!” Ash exclaims trying to move and then falling. 

“ Easy, Yut Lung catches him as he stumbles forward. “ Your still very hurt” the younger boy says softly. Ash doesn’t struggle or fight as he leads him back to the bed its creepy. 

“ What’s wrong with him?” Yut Lung is starting to understand why Blanca is concerned. 

“ Stress positions, isolation, could be a number of things” The former Assassin said. 

Yut Lung forces himself to think he’s never been directly involved with the interrogation part of the family due to his brothers wanting him to have zero power but as a herbalist he knows something of the human body. 

“ Help me get him to the bathroom,” Yut Lung orders. 

“ Ash i’m going to help you, ok” Blanca said gently 

“ I’m not a fucking invailid!” Ash snapped. 

“ No but your motor functions are impaired, remember those guys Dino had you beat if they moved” Blanca asked

“ Yes” Ash responded, scowling. 

Blanca helps lead him to the bathroom then goes and stands outside the door. 

“ I’m sorry, but i need to get your clothes off” Yut Lung said after he runs the water at lukewarm temperature. 

“ Fine” Ash says.

Yut Lung looks a bit stunned that he agreed so easily. 

“ Your a twisted asshole but you keep your hands to yourself” Ash remarks. 

Yut Lung takes the shirt off carefully Ash winces with every bend of his arms. His chest is smeared with what looks suspiciously like shit. Yut Lung takes a few breaths to calm down and helps the blond into the tub carefully. Ash hisses as the water touches his body his muscle joints are obviously tender and so is his backside and Yut Lung realizes he’s squeezing the life out of the soap bar. 

“ i have to clean you or would you rather Blanca did it?” Yut Lung asks 

“ No! When i was with Fox there was this big guy he…..” Ash trailed off looking haunted. 

“ I understand if you need me to stop, say so” Yut Lung scrubs his chest, back, shoulders and even the vomit from his hair the water around Ash is turning a dark brown.  
He is a bit pleasantly surprised that Ash doesn’t feel threatened by the situation. 

“ I can apply some balm for the aches” the younger boy offers. 

“ I must be pitiful” The Blond laughs 

“ I’ve been nice to you before” Yut Lung said indignantly 

“ After you kidnap me!” Ash retorts 

“ This time isn’t my fault surprisingly enough, Golzine and I have cut ties” Yut Lung explained. 

“ He started at your ass too much didn’t he ” Ash accuses after a moment. 

“ He was a gentleman during our meetings” Yut Lung replied. 

“ Not behind closed doors he said things like…..I cann’t recall actually” Ash looks very upset by this tears slide down the blonds cheeks and Yut Lung stands there awkwardly…

“ Here” Yut Lung rubs balm on his aching joints. 

“ God it is impossible to hate you right now!” Ash sighs. 

“ If I sent Blanca to splatter your Japanese boys brains everywhere?” Yut Lung asked sweetly. 

“ I spoke too soon,” Ash growled. 

“ I’m going to have to ask you to turn around” Yut Lung said awkwardly. 

“ At least your being less cold then the old man’s private doctors” Ash remarks. 

“ At least you had doctors, i had to do it myself or go down on Hau Lung in exchange for his help” Yut Lung grumbled. 

“ Wait isn’t Hua Lung!” Ash goes completely silent. 

“ Can we not talk about this while i’m prodding your rectum?” Yut Lung asked 

“ You can say ass do boys from Hong Kong not curse?” Ash asked 

“ Angry words were met with slaps,” Yut Lung explains. 

“ They hit you for cursing?” Ash asked 

“ They hit me for breathing too loudly” Yut Lung says sardonically. “ I’m really sorry, i’d rather not have to do this” 

“ You should be more grateful not everyone gets to touch my ass for free” Ash jokes. 

“ Your making it even worse!” Yut Lung complained quickly applying the balm. Then he turns to a servant “ Please go a buy a weeks worth clothes for a male height 5 ;11 weighs about 135 Ibs ” 

“ Should i be disturbed, you know my exact measurements?” Ash asked 

“ I'm 5 ;8 your not much taller than I am,” Yut Lung defends. “ You're also not much bigger,” he adds. 

“ I’m going to crash on your bed no one wake me up” Then the blond does exactly that Yut Lung puts a blanket over him to give him some modesty... 

Smash! Smash smash! Yut Lung throws expensive vases at the walls. 

“ I know your angry but Ash is sleeping upstairs” Blanca reminds him. 

“ They made him sleep in his own filth!” Yut Lung trembles with the rage he’s been suppressing.

“ I know, but getting mad won’t help Ash” The former Assassin says. “ I know what will” he adds”… 

“ Let me go you assholes!” yells Max Lobo squished between two of Yut Lung’s men. The other pair have Eiji Okmumura in their grip. 

“ Hello Eiji Chan” 

“ Seriously we don’t have time for your shit Yut Lung!” Eiji exclaims

“ Your looking for Ash, it just so happens he’s up stairs resting peacefully” Yut Lung says. 

“ Your lying Fox took him out of the Country” Max exclaimed 

“ Blanca took a little trip and returned with a battered Lynx” Yut Lung said making an elegant hand gesture. 

“ If you have Ash why haven’t you turned him over to Dino?” Max challenged 

“ Mr Golzine and i are no longer allied” Yut Lung explains 

“ And here i thought you two were such good friends” Max snarks. 

“ I was always planning on taking care of him eventually,” Yut Lung admits. “ Expanding territory, New York isn’t big enough for two Mafia families” 

“ All you mafia are scum! Killing and raping just for the hell of it! Like my wife Jessica!” 

“ I’ve never raped anyone!” Yut Lung snarled 

“ Just your men” Max accused “ You sent them to her house when you were kidnapping Eiji. They made my ten year old son watch” 

“ Make the little brat watch” 

“Please no i’m sorry!”

“ Shut up you slut!” 

“ What should we do with the whore’s brat?” 

“ Shame Hua, thinking of killing the last of our fathers blood. Besides, our pretty little brother could be useful“ 

Young master, young master” Blanca is jolting him, Yut Lung is trembling. 

“ Hey kid, kid?” Max is also there.

“ What did you say to him?” Blanca asked Max fiercely 

“ I called him out for having his brothers men rape my wife in front of my son” 

“ I see, don’t make such accusations again” Blanca said in the chilliest tone possible. 

“ Blanca” Yut Lung feels warmth in his chest suddenly he can forgive Blanca for choosing Ash, for leaving because right here and now he’s on Yut Lung’s side. 

He turns to his servants “ Lock them in their rooms” i cann’t deal with them right now. 

Its done and Yut Lung is a trembling wreck on the couch, Blanca soothes him. 

“ I didn’t mean for it to happen” Yut Lung says. 

“ I know young master” Blanca soothes 

“ I would of stopped it if i could of” Yut Lung says brokenly. “ He didn’t care what the Lee Whore thought” 

“ I’ll make sure, he doesn’t upset you again” Blanca says warmly. 

Yut Lung pours a glass of wine and Blanca sits there watching him as he drains it…

“ Hey wake up!” Yut Lung groans and awakens to Ash Lynx sitting on the bed shaking him. 

“ I’m in need of assistance,” the blond said through his teeth. 

“ That’s what servants are for” Yut Lung said in a testy voice. 

“ Or your Japanese boy, I brought him Max Lobo too” Yut Lung says. 

“ Bastard!” Ash roars. 

Yut Lung rolls over and shoves the covers over his head. 

The blond rips the blankets off of him “ Blanca help me get him out of bed!” 

The former assassin looks very amused from the doorway. 

“ Sorry honey we’re not under contract” he says. 

“ Fine, i’ll make a contract with you, now drag his ass out of bed!” Ash orders. 

“ You cann’t have a contract with Blanca, i have a contract with him!” Yut Lung insisted

“ Master Yut Lung is right but Ash does need help preparing for the day” Blanca coaxes he’s holding denim jeans and a tee shirt. 

Yut Lung grumpily rolls out of bed and looks at the blond “ Your completely naked” he comments “ You went down the hall, past all the servants not even wearing boxers” the younger boy said in disbelief.

“ I forgot “ Ash flushed. 

Yut Lung starts putting his clothes on. Ash is still very sore so he tries to go slowly. His irritation was replaced by concern. “ I ordered the servants to make you lunch, i suppose you want your soldier and Japanese boy there” 

“ Blanca suggested it” Ash guessed. 

“ He says you need them to recover” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Why do you care about my recovery?” Ash asks 

“ You cann’t be my enemy unless you're in peak condition” Yut Lung argues. 

“ What if i never get better?” Ash asked him 

“ Yes i’d still face off against you” Yut Lung says without hesitation. 

“ So i’ll never be free of you! I’ll always be looking over my shoulder, waiting to see what what nutcase you hire to drag me or Eiji into your sick game! Hoping i can be faster, stronger then them. God how many times can i break, how many times before i’m just a shattered shell who doesn’t care anymore!” Ash exclaims 

“ Your Ash Lynx” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ I’m not a devil or an all powerful beast Yut Lung! You know what i did in that cell? I screamed, and cried and shit and threw up on myself. That coach took my childhood, the Ring bled the dignity out of me, Dino he took my sense of self but i always had my mind…..and now” Ash looks at him with dull green eyes “ What’s left for you to take?” he whispered “ Never mind, i’m sure you’ll find something” 

Yut Lung could say a dozen things but now looking into those eyes he feels like the worst piece of human waste that ever existed. As he stares into the green orbs of someone who’s used to having people take and take until he’s ready to collapse under the weight of their greed.  
He too has aided the gluttonous appetite of these individuals. Yut Lung practically served Ash to Dino on a plate surrounded by garnish. Even though he’d never intended Ash to come out of Dino’s clutches weak and half starved. That had been half the reason he’d gone behind Golzine’s back to precure Ash. He thinks that maybe he feels bad about that but how else is he supposed to treat Ash? 

“ Breakfast is ready” Yut Lung says simply…

The four of them sit at Yut Lung’s grand dining room table Ash struggles to hold his fork to eat the Sauteed Tilapia with almonds and cherries 

“ What’s wrong with him?” Eiji asked quietly 

“ Joint problems stress positions do a lot more damage than people think” Max offers. 

“ That’s right a soldier such as yourself would know about these things” Yut Lung comments. 

“ You seem to know a bit considering the meal you had prepared” Max says with gruff distrust. 

“ Torture isn’t my expertise but as a herbalist, i do know something of the human body” the younger boy admits. “ I have a menu planned to repair his joints and decrease inflammation” 

Eiji scowls “ You just want him restored so you can hunt Ash again! You talk about him like he’s some kind of animal to capture!” 

“ Fine, you want me healthy, i’ll use you in return” Ash says after a moment. 

“ Ash no!” 

“ You cann’t trust him he hurt Jessica!” Max bursts out then lets out a scream as Blanca puts a fork though his fingers “ I believe i told you not to stress out the young master” the man says pleasantly. “ This is your final warning” 

“ What did you say idolt?” Ash asked with a sigh 

“ I mentioned what happened the night we were taken, how was i to know the little monster has ptsd?” Max asked 

“ He’s not responsible for what happened to Jessica and Micheal” Ash said. 

“ How do you know?” Max asks 

“ Trust me his brothers men they didn’t respect him” Ash says flatly. 

“ Ash is right Yut Lung was in Dino's bedroom ready to be…. used by him” Eiji said. 

Yut Lung reaches across the table and slaps him as hard as he can. 

Ash growls at him and tries to dive across the table only to be restrained by Blanca. 

“ No one’s ever hit me before” Eiji touches his cheek in shock. 

“ Maye if they did you’d keep your blabbermouth shut!” Yut Lung raged 

“ That's it!” Eiiji dives across the table and grabs Yut Lung roughly “ I ‘ve never done anything to deserve your shit!” 

“ No you didn’t do anything because its impolite, it was none of your business! I was mean and made you cry! I deserve it is that right?” 

“ Shut up!” Eiji hits him in the mouth then gasps in horror at his own actions. 

Max and Ash look equally as shocked. 

Yut Lung laughs “ Why are you so horrified? its barely a scratch” he touches his bloody lip.

“ I’m sorry...i” Eiji stammers 

“ No your not.” Yut Lung says simply then he turns and sits down at the table as if nothing had happened. 

“ You’d rather be hated than pitied is that it?” Ash asks angrily 

“ Don’t try to psychoanalyze me Lynx” Yut Lung warns. 

“ But your such a fascinating subject” Ash taunts. “ Apologize to Eiji” he orders

“ I’m sure you'll kiss it better, ” Yut Lung says sardonically. 

“ If you don’t i’ll leave with Max and Eiji” Ash threatens. 

“ Go then” Yut Lung says dismissively…

In his bedroom the Lee heir dressed in his night clothes climbs into bed seething. Ash is sitting on the edge of it. “ I thought you were leaving with your precious Japanese boy” Yut Lung says coldly. 

“ I told you, you’ll be of use to me” Ash said. 

“ You go on about how you're not the devil but you sure seem like it sometimes” Yut Lung said. He starts undressing and redressing Ash as swiftly as possible so the other boy will leave as quickly as possible. Once he’s done Ash still continues to sit on his bed. 

“ I remember wanting to torture you. I would of done it, if not for Blanca” he confesses. 

Yut Lung blanched he had tried to put that night out of his mind. “ I’m sure you wouldn’t of gone as far as Fox” 

“ I would of” Ash’s voice is full of self loathing. 

Yut Lung feels chilled to the bone at the matter of fact tone in his voice. He suddenly doesn’t want to know what Ash would have done to him. 

“ i wanted to punish you, to hear you scream” Ash said “ Just like Fox did me sure he dressed it up as some grand plan but i knew what he wanted” the blond smiled bitterly “ Maybe i deserved it” 

“ No one deserves this” Yut Lung said firmly. 

“ You hate me but like everyone else you forgive me so easily” Ash observes. 

“ I’m not going to judge you for your survival methods.” Yut Lung said. 

“ I should of been stronger i’m used to this shit, so why wasn’t i?” Ash whispers 

“ So you shouted at me last night that your human but you expect inhuman feats from yourself” Yut Lung pointed out. “ Golzine has always imposed upon you that your above ordinary men. You believed that to some extent and now faced with your own human limitations. Its shattered your view of yourself because it was always based somewhat on how that pervert saw you.” 

Ash hangs his head silently 

“ i cann’t quite shake my brothers perception of me” Yut Lung admitted. “ Its why i wanted to be like you” 

Ash looks at him in shock “ You want to be like me?” he laughed dryly. 

“ It was better then being me” Yut Lung mused. 

“ How?” Ash asked 

“ Do you not see! People want to help you average citizens, gang members, even perfect strangers. You were given the tools and means to become whoever you wanted! You were offered power left and right!” Yut Lung raged at him. 

“ I was caged! And i never wanted what they had to offer” Ash shot back. 

“ As if that makes you nobel! Of course you never wanted it, they handed it to you. It was never a luxury item for you. The rest of us had to scrape and claw for even the tiniest morsels of what you had” Yut Lung fires back. 

“ You were raised with the same privileges i was” Ash argued. 

“ The servants just started obeying me recently” Yut Lung informs him “ It took dosing Hua Lung with Banana Fish to get even the slightest amount of respect from my own staff. After all how could the maids respect the boy who’s sheets were soiled with his own brother’s seed? You said it yourself i couldn’t do anything about my brothers men behaving like animals. It was only my brothers word that kept me from being mauled by those beasts. I was the family Whore lower then even the umbrella boy in the Lee family Organization.” He paused “ And even if i was the heir set in inherit like you were that doesn’t change the fact. That your Japanese boy's eyes passed right over me. If i hadn’t kidnapped him, he wouldn’t of given me a second thought” 

“ So that’s why you did all this jealousy” Ash remarked “ i should of slit your throat” he says “ Blanca i’m ready to leave now” 

Once Ash exits Yut Lung collapses onto his pillow and cries himself to sleep… 

It becomes a pattern Yut Lung gets Ash ready, arranges all of his meals and either him or Blanca help the other boy down the stairs. When he’s strong enough Max starts introducing Ash to exercises to strengthen his muscles and Eiji soothes and tells Ash how great he’s doing and he’ll be better in no time at all.  
Yut Lung watches from the shadows simply a tool to help Ash return to his former glory until Ash limps toward him. 

“ Do you need something?” Yut Lung asks him 

“ After your brothers were gone? How did you rebuild your identity apart from them?” Ash asks him 

“ I seized the power they denied me but that won’t work for you” Yut Lung looked thoughtful “ Is there anything you liked that Golzine didn’t let you do?” 

“ I dont think so?” Ash sounds like a small child. 

“ We’ll simply have to find you a hobby,” Yut Lung suggests…

“ Puppets?” Ash looks at them with bewilderment one is a lynx cat and the other a snake. 

“ Golzine would find this a pointless activity” Yut Lung smirks. 

“ Where are you going, take a puppet!” Ash orders 

“ Don’t you have your japanese boy to play with, i have things to do” Yut Lung argues. 

“ I don’t want Eiji to see me like this,” the blond admits, flushing. “ Please stay” Ash tilts his head at him. 

Yut Lung lets out a bit of air and plants himself down putting a puppet on his hand feeling utterly silly. “ Once upon a time in a land far away there lived…..the most annoying gangster to ever walk the streets” Yut Lung moves the Lynx puppet in a slightly exaggerated version of Ash’s gait. 

“ I don’t walk like that you asshole!” Ash exclaimed 

“ You do” Yut Lung argues. 

“ Well two can play at that game” Ash moves his puppet in a kind of flowy way. 

“ Is that really how you see my movements?” Yut Lung mused

“ i meant to do it all snake like” Ash grumbles. 

“ One day the gangster’s lover got hurt very badly, so he went to the great snake that lived on his Island to ask for a few drops of his magic tears” the younger moves his puppet in a slither and makes a hissing sound. 

“ Ignoring the impossibilities of that, the snake makes him go out and earn the right to achieve said tears” Ash states. 

“ That is usually how these things go” Yut Lung admits. “ So comes to a river made of red wine” 

“ Seriously? That really makes no sense!” Ash argues

“ Its not supposed to we’re playing remember” Yut Lung retorts. 

Ash takes his puppet and wacks Yut Lungs puppet “ In that case the Gangster is tired of the serpents bullshit!” 

Yut Lung has his snake puppet bite Ash’s puppet and it turns into a full on puppet war. Soon the two of them are both laughing as Max and Eiji rush into the room looking concerned only to gape in stunned silence at the sight. 

“ Um we came to tell you, lunch is ready” Max got out. 

“ It seems playtime is over” Yut Lung says ignoring the disappointment though he can't resist playfully having his puppet snap at Ash’s nose as he slides seamlessly from the bed…

Yut Lung really wishes he never suggested dancing as he watches sourly as Ash and Eiji glide about the room or rather Ash glides and Eiji stumbles about awkwardly, what a disgrace. The blond appears not to mind how ungraceful his partner is and has a genuine grin on his face. It suddenly occurs to Yut Lung that he hasn’t seen Ash smile in a while. The thought makes watching this ridiculous display bearable, almost Yut Lung thinks as he sticks out his foot and watches with delight as Eiji goes flailing to the ground…

“ What no rice cooker! What kind of proper Asian family doesn’t have a rice cooker!” Eiji yells at Yut Lung. The younger boy sticks the point of a needle against his neck drinking in the fear that suddenly alights in those eyes. 

Max rips him off “ You touch Eiji again and i’ll give you a spanking!” he threatens

“ I’m not….” Yut Lung says angrily. 

“ Yes you are a child, everyone around you has indulged your whims long enough” Max lectured. Then he has the audacity to snatch Yut Lung’s bottle from his hand. Blanca looks far too amused. 

“ And you!” Max turns to Blanca “ Its time you started acting your age, no more of this hands off crap!” 

“ I merely forfil the terms of my contract” Blanca responded. 

“ You can take your contract and shove it! Letting a sixteen year old kidnap, and go to parties you know will be full of gangsters with guns!” Max humphed “ Starting today your helping me clean out his liquor cabinet” 

“ If this is about Ash, i’ve given you no cause to doubt my ability to aid his recovery” Yut Lung manages to stay calm. 

“ This is about the fact every adult in this place allows the teenager under their care to drink until he passes out. You could choke on your vomit and none of them would know” Max argues. 

Eiji gleefully restrains and gags him as the horrible soldier flushes every bottle of his precious booze down the toilet sadly that’s just the start of this new nightmare…

Yut Lung cann’t stop shaking sweat pours down his body his head aches. 

“ Whats wrong with him?” Ash asks with concern 

“ Withdrawal symptoms we have to keep an eye on him to make sure they don’t get severe” Max says somberly…

“ I hate you!” Yut Lung moans as the feelings of sickness tightens his stomach. Max presses down gently massaging the area on his wrist about two inches from the crease at the base of his hand between the tendons. “ Does that feel better?” he asks gently. It does help a bit the younger boy has to admit. 

The man turns to Blanca and hands him a list “ Take Eiji to the drug store and the two of you get these items” 

The Assassin doesn’t argue for once and takes the list with a nod. 

Max sends Ash for a glass of water from the kitchens and gives him a piece of paper. Since the blond now forgets simple instructions sometimes. 

“You seem familiar with this” Yut Lung says though his teeth. 

“ I had a lot of buddies who drown their sorrows, as a soldier you see and do a lot you’d rather forget” Max explains. “ That’s why you drink to isn’t it?” the man asked rhetorically  
Yut Lung lets out another whimper as Ash comes back with glass of water “ Here drink it slowly or you’ll puke” the other boy titles his head back and presses the glass to his lips…

“ Thank you for taking care of me” Yut Lung said to Max and Ash. “ Though your hasty actions caused my discomfort” he added. 

“ You cann’t keep getting drunk its not good for you” Max responded. 

“ How else am i supposed to forget?” Yut Lung demands 

“ You cann’t you have to be a man and face your past” Ash argues. 

“ What good will that do! It only drives others away” The younger boy added quietly. 

“ I once killed a kid” Max stated “ They had a bomb strapped to them and if didn’t it would of taken out my whole unit” he pauses “ No one here is going to judge you” he adds. 

Yut Lung swallows and lets loose he speaks about the first man he killed and how he vomited afterwards at the sight of his dull eyes after he slipped the needle in. How afterwards he used poison that only made them look like they were asleep to fool himself. The punishments for failure. The numerous nights of being left empty and sore in the aftermath of a night of unwilling debauchery. The maid he thought he could trust, how he curled up and cried after risking a one night stand with a random boy on one of his missions only to realize he never liked sex even if it was his choice. The look in his eyes as Hua Lung slit his throat for an experience that wasn’t even worth it and the guilt that came with it. People who were nice to him he still lead to their deaths by virtue of his spying and deception as His brothers were merciless to their enemies and allies. By the end of it Yut Lung is pulled into a strong embrace. 

“ You too Ash, come on!” Max chides him 

“ Seriously old man!” Ash complains before also being wrapped in a bear hug. Yut Lung realizes with surprise he can feel the older boys hand on his shoulder. 

Blanca enters the room and Max turns toward him looking very pissed off. “ I think Sergi we need to have a talk about your previous conduct. The boys have told me some very troubling things”...

Yut Lung has never been content but lately he finds himself almost happy. True he clashes with Max a lot. You cann’t work late hours, you need sleep. Are you sneaking another wine bottle! You cann’t just have kale for breakfast your a growing boy and its very very hard to get used to someone actually putting their foot down. But he likes being put to bed and how Max shakes his fist at the lewd men when they go out to get supplies and his cries of “ Keep walking assholes!” 

“ Sorry its my fault this happens whenever I don't bring the bodyguards” Yut Lung admits. 

“ Its the fault of your shit bag brothers banana fished or not i want to punch Hau Lung in the face” Max retorts. Yut Lung realizes that for the first time in his life he feels safe with others. The feeling doesn’t last…

“ What’s this a ticket! Your planning on leaving and going off with that stupid Japanese boy!” Yut Lung shouts. 

“ I meant to tell you, just never seemed to be the time” Ash said awkwardly. 

“ Yut Lung, Ash, isn’t abandoning you, the two of you can still keep contact” Max informs him. 

“ Your going home too” Yut Lung realizes. “ It won’t be the same” he adds. 

“ I understand” Yut Lung says, though he really wants to throw another fit. 

“ I’ll visit you for Christmas i can even bring the family” Max promises. 

Yut Lung nods but he doesn’t actually believe either of them…

The mafia heir hates being right there’s no call and he’s afraid to pick up the phone himself to confirm what he already knows. He was so caught up in a beautiful lie he forgot Ash promised to use him. They were in on it together Yut Lung bets oh how they must of laughed at him behind his back! He plots half a dozen ways to get even kill Max’s precious wife and Son. Have him dragged out into the middle of nowhere and left to die in a desert, slit Eijis throat in front of Ash but he ends up tearing up the plans and never going through with any of it. He realizes to his absolute horror he cann’t bring himself to hurt either of them. Even the pleasure he’d get from snuffing out that Japanese pest is undercut by imagining the devastation in Ash’s eyes…

“ Your leaving” Yut Lung says dully to Blanca “ Of course” he chuckles dryly. 

“ I must deal with Fox” Blanca says. 

“ And after you’ll go off to some Island. You never cared for me, you just pity me. You’ve been using me since the beginning” Yut Lung says coldly. “ And i was desperate enough to buy your bullshit” 

“ Good bye young master” Blanca responds this time he doesn’t even bother with the facade of empty platitudes. 

Yut Lung curls up in a ball never wanting to move again…

“ i told you Mei i’m not hungry!” he shouts at one of the servant girls 

“ You have a call” she says. 

“ You can tell that oh so important businessmen to fuck off!” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Its Max Lobo” the women replies. 

Yut Lung dives for the phone “ Hello?” he asks 

“ Yut Lung i wanted to see if you were ok” Max says with concern. 

“ Blanca left” He responds. 

“ WHAT! I should of never trusted that bastard to get his shit together. i’m sorry i didn’t call sooner. Things have been crazy i haven't heard from Ash since he got to Japan or Eiji and i’m very worried” Max says. 

“ You haven’t heard from Ash either” the younger boy said in relife. 

“ You thought we abandoned you, God Yut i’m so sorry” Max sounded ashamed of himself. 

“ Your here now, all is forgiven. I made some plans to do terrible things to you both” the younger boy confessed. 

“ After we get back from Japan i’m going to have a long talk with you and Ash about your vindictive tendencies” Max said. 

“ We? You want me to go with you?” Yut Lung asked in surprise 

“ If i’m going to get on a long plane ride, might as well bring good company” Max said lightly. 

Some one thought he was good company? “ When will you be picking me up?” Yut Lung asked, feeling lighter already…

The two of them arrive at the apartment Ash and Eiji purchased together and knock on the door. 

Eiji opens the door he makes a slight face at the sight of Yut Lung “ Hi Max, sorry i didn’t call” the two of them walk into a clean apartment. 

“ Where’s Ash?” Yut Lung asked scanning the building and trying not to show his concern. 

“ Out for a walk” The older boy says somberly. 

“ So you let Ash leave knowing there’s an insane ex military professional and his cohorts out there!” Yut Lung yells at him 

“ You have no clue!” Eiji said in a meek voice. “ First it was great, but he doesn’t remember yesterday or sometimes even the last six minutes” 

“ Eiji you knew that when Ash moved back in with you” Max said softly. 

Then the door opens Ash walks back in. 

“ Ash!” Yut Lung and Max exclaim in relife. 

“ Any luck?” Eiji asks hopefully 

“ Get off my ass!” Ash snaps 

“ I’m sorry its just we need to pay the rent” Eiji said quietly. 

“ If you’d just use Dino’s funds like i told you” Ash said coldly.

“ That’s dirty money, i’m not touching it” Eiji argues. 

“ Then you cann’t complain” Ash retorts then all three of them notice the cut on his forehead. 

“ What’s that Ash did you get in another fight!” Eiji exclaims 

“ Those assholes called me a kichigai” Ash spat. 

“ Maybe if you stopped getting into fights you’d still have a job!” Eiji said angrily. 

“I don’t have a job because my perfectionist boss was told by other employee’s the kasu was working too slowly” Ash shot back.

“ So you go around and beat up our neighbors?” Eiji demands 

“ If they run their fucking mouths!” Ash growls. 

Max clears his throat loudly.  
The young couple looks ashamed. 

“ Yut Lung, Max what are you doing here” Ash says at the sight of them but he looks happy to see them. 

“ What are we doing here….we were worried something bad had happened!” Yut Lung bursts out. 

Ash’s face lights with realization “ Dam i was supposed to call” he mutters…

“ Blanca left you, fucked off to the Caribbean no doubt, I hope he gets syphilis” Ash said venomously. 

“ Its fine, he never cared about me, so i should be glad he’s gone” Yut Lung remarked. 

“ It doesn’t work like that sadly” Ash says as they walk by. 

“ Kasu” two women whisper to one another with distaste. The blonds fists clench tightly Yut Lung puts on his sweetest smile.

“ Hey! You two you think its nice whispering about people, what if i talked about how you were old nosey busy bodies” Yut Lung said sweetly. 

“ You rude punk!” one women exclaimed 

“ Your the one who’s impolite talking that way about a former solider” Yut Lung says sardonically. 

“ Soldier?” one of the women ask 

“ Sadly he had to retire young, his head was messed up from the fumes of a very toxic gas” Yut Lung said sadly. 

“ I’m sorry i didn’t know!” the women squeaked “ Sorry, sorry sorry” 

“ And to think this poor man gave his mind for Switzerland,” Yut Lung said sadly. The two women apologized some more then ran off. 

Yut Lung laughed his ass off when they were out of range. 

“ You really are a bastard,” said Ash affectionately. 

“ Now they’ll be spreading the word of the heroic exploits of a young soldier. Now they’ll look bad if they don’t hire you” the younger boy says triumphantly. 

“ Thanks,” Ash said. 

“ Us lost causes have to stick together” Yut Lung says with a nod. 

“I thought if i went to Japan everything would be fine, what a fool i was” Ash said. 

“ If your messed up your messed up the location isn’t going to change that” Yut Lung replied. 

“ Words of wisdom from a cynical bastard” Ash quipped. 

“ Come back to New York, Max and I can help you get back on your feet” Yut Lung bursts out. 

“ Eiji says New York is too dangerous, he won’t move back” Ash says. 

“ Even though your miserable here” Yut Lung points out.

“ My life lies with Eiji” Ash returns. 

Yut Lung frowns. He's not an expert on love, having never had it himself but some instinct tells him that maybe somethings wrong…

“ Yut Lung told them what! Ash you cann’t get work based on a lie!” Eiji yells from behind the door. 

“ Sorry i don’t live up to your standards of morality” Ash says sarcastically. 

“ Are you even trying or are you just hoping i’ll give up and go back to New York?” Eiji accuses 

“ What’s wrong with New York?” Ash demanded 

“ I got shot Ash! I nearly got killed half a dozen times, you got tortured” Eiji bursts into tears and Yut Lung and Max look at each other uncomfortably from where their trying to block out the argument. 

“ Eiji!” Ash exclaims 

“ Why won’t you get better? I was supposed to save you. Golzine is gone now why are you still behaving badly?” Eiji gulps… 

“ I noticed you and Eiji are having some problems” Max says. 

“ Its fine” Ash says. 

“ As someone who’s been down this road with Jessica” Max stated. 

“ You got back together again” Ash argued. 

“ We recently separated, some people are just not meant to be” Max sighed. 

“ But me and Eiji have to work out we’re…..” Ash protested. 

“ Your eighteen, honestly Ash do you even know who you are?” Max asked him seriously 

“ I love him” Ash says quietly. 

“ I know” Max comforts him…

When Eiji packs his bags a week later its really seems to hit Ash that this is the end. 

“ I’m sorry” says Yut Lung only to realize to his surprise he means it. He finds himself sad that the two of them didn’t work out, its an odd feeling. 

“ Am i just too broken to love?” Ash asked dully 

“ No, its like Max said” Yut Lung argues  
.  
“ How many people are going to love a former gangster whore who can no longer remember, what he needs at the store?” the blond whispered. 

“ Max and Sing he’ll think your cool no matter what” Yut Lung reassures him. 

“ You should really make amends with him” Ash argues. 

“ He betrayed me, i find it difficult to trust him now” Yut Lung admits. 

“ You?” Ash asked him hopefully 

Yut Lung paused knowing what he was really asking “ Not the same way as your Japanese boy” he admits. 

“ So i’m too much of a Kasu even for you” Ash says brokenly. 

“ No! its just i don’t desire not that way” Yut Lung tried to explain. 

“ You mean physical or romantic?” asked the blond 

“ Both” Yut Lung confesses 

“ Is it because of what your brothers did?” Ash asked 

“ i’ve just always been this way” Yut Lung says. 

“ I desire both ways, your right it wouldn’t work out” the blond said in a resigned sort of tone. 

. “ Maybe you should just focus on your recovery” Max suggests. “ I know a specialist that is good at those sorts of things”...

Yut Lung and Max look over at Ash who's napping on the older man as they sit on the plane. 

“ Are you really going to take over?” Max asked him 

“ I have too many enemies, i hate the underworld but it offers protection” Yut Lung argued. 

“ What if you and Ash moved in with me?” the older man asked 

“ That would put you in danger” Yut Lung argues. 

“ Your supposed to be a secret, you’ve never openly headed anything” Max argues. 

“ The Vietnamese could take over” Yut Lung argues. 

“ And the FBI is building a huge case against them and all the mafia families. You go back and you’ll eventually end up behind bars” Max warns him. 

“ It just feels like i’m running away from my responsibilities,” Yut Lung admitted. 

“ To make money for the very organization that exploited you by crippling poor communities” Max emphasizes. 

“ I don't deserve a good life, I've done nothing but hurt others” Yut Lung objects. “ I hurt you both” 

“ None of us are truly innocent, we just try and live the best way we can. I think you and Ash deserve to live rather than just survive” Max conveys. 

“ Yue just take his dam offer! You try to go back to those bastards and i’ll drag you back” Ash cuts in rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“ You both want me?” Yut Lung blinks 

“ How many times do we have to stress that?” Ash complains

The younger boy suddenly feels it hit him hard, he’s not alone anymore and he doesn’t have to go back to Hua Lung’s house ever again. 

“ Yes i’d love to move in with you” he says, eyes watering. 

“ Of course, you’ll have to learn to do your own laundry, and fold your own clothes and cook and clean” Max warns. 

“ Says the guy who leaves his pizza boxes laying around” Ash smirks. 

“ Ugh you brat!” Max complains. 

“ Don’t ask him to help you clean” Ash continues teasing. “ There’s a reason Jessica did everything” 

“ Oh, like you didn’t have Eiji cook every meal!” Max retorts. 

“ So this is what its like, having a family” Yut Lung remarked 

" Yeah and as the freaky looking younger one your obligated to scare people away from your now single brother" Ash jokes. 

" I'm the scary one? have you seen that face you make, when you get angry?" Yut Lung remarks 

" Eiji said you haunt his nightmares" Max points out to Yut Lung. 

" Well he haunts my waking hours" Yut Lung shoots back. 

" Be nice you know he may still become your brother in law" Ash said sweetly. 

" You still haven't given up on him" Max said in understanding. 

" i'm not ready for a relationship now but maybe some day" Ash looks wistful. 

" By the time your done he'll have six suitors trying for his hand" Yut Lung complained. 

" Well its a good thing i have a devious snake brother to take out the competition" said Ash in Cantanese. 

" Ash what the hell did you say why is Yut grinning like that?" Max sounded un nerved. 

" I'm just glad to have family" Yut Lung said innocently 

" No one dies " Ash retorts in Cantanese " Just saying i feel the same way" said the blond innocently. When Max glares suspiciously at him. 

" If you two are up to something i will find out! then i'll send you to what i call Jessica Boot camp!" The man promises. 

Yut Lung is usually right when it comes to his instincts about people but sometimes he's glad to be proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture is nasty, i did research for my fic's and even stress positions cause brain damage. Ash's memory becoming bad actually is something that can happen to torture victim's. I also remembered while writing this Ash is a former torturer who Fox started to torture in cannon and just had to dip my toe in that. 
> 
> Kasu in japan is a nasty term translating to useless object  
> kichigai is the Japanese equalvalent of calling someone the r word. 
> 
> i think Ash was just not in the right place for a relationship and i could see them trying a few years down the line hopefully when they both have matured a bit more. (After Eiji yells and Ash and Yut for their boyfriend sabatage lol!) 
> 
> Weirdly enough this was supposed to be Yut Lung x Ash but i just was not feeling the spark from Yut Lung in this one and sometimes that happens with these one shots. Also i think Yut Lung needs family more then a boyfriend sometimes. Sing is great but he's not a parent. 
> 
> Dino is dead and Fox is about to be dead i guess i should of touched on that but i don't really care for either of them. If their not obsticle's. I guess Fox should be coming after Ash but i think he realized he messed up Ash's brain too much for Ash to be of use to him and just stopped caring.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support, i actually am starting a podcast which i have not quite figured out how to upload here yet.
> 
> So here's a link https://fairydust-stuff.tumblr.com/post/627028783244918785/flawed-fairy-tales-podcast-episode-1 to my tumbler web page where you can simply click and enjoy the pilot episode.


	10. Memories Don't Stay Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes a hasty choice that comes back to haunt him on Halloween Night.

<  
p>Ash stumbles back into the condo smelling of kerosene barely able to keep his eyes open. “ Ash!” Eiji exclaims catching him in his arms.  
“I made sure he’ll never bother us again” Ash promises  
“ Who Ash?” Eiji asked  
Ash takes a delicate acupuncture needle out of his pocket and places it on the table…

One year later 

“ Trick or treat!” the kids cheer  
“ Gah!” Ash yells at the sight of the jack o lanterns  
“ Still not over your fear huh?” said his boyfriend with amusement as he hands out candy.  
“ You don’t understand its like their watching me everywhere!” Ash complains  
“ don’t worry Ash i’ll protect you from the big bad pumpkins!” Eiji laughed shutting the door to their house. 

“ I hate Halloween” The blond grumbled.  
A few minutes later and the door bell rang again, Eiji opened the door to reveal a cheeky Fifteen year old Chinese boy “ Whats up you shits?”  
“ Sing, Nadia wasn’t lying when she said you got tall!” Ash exclaimed with a laugh  
“ Sorry, i didn’t call. I wanted it to be a surprise,” the teenager laughed. 

“ We were just about to go visit my family” Eiji says uncomfortably.  
“ Oh i’m sorry came at a bad time huh?” Sing says awkwardly, swinging what appears to be a rat cage.  
“ How about i stay here with Sing and you go on to your parents without me, ok?” Ash asked  
“ You just want to avoid any more jack o lanterns!” Eiji smirks “ Alright, i’ll tell mama and Kiko you couldn’t make it” The two exchange a kiss and Eiji leaves...

“ You appear to have done well for yourself, this crib is kickass!” Sing exclaims sinking into the couch.  
“ Eiji’s a photographer he makes good money” Ash comments.

“ You?” Sing asked 

“ I do alright, you?” Ash asked 

“ I’ve lost a lot of my guys” Sing said somberly. 

“ Vietnamese turf war” Ash nodded. 

“ Ever since Yut Lung disappeared they won’t let up” Sing said glumly. 

“ No one knows what happened to him huh?” Ash asked 

Sing looked at his feet sadly “ I think he’s really gone? I know he was a shit to you and Eiji but”  
“ You liked him” the blond finished tightly. 

“ if you helped out the Vietnamese wouldn’t stand a chance” Sing mentioned. 

“ I don’t want that life anymore, i’m happy with Eiji” Ash retorts.

“ It wouldn’t be forever just a bit” Sing coaxes. 

“ I said no” Ash responds. 

“ We’re getting picked off one by one” Sing argues. 

“ Then you shouldn’t of gotten involved” Ash says. 

“ So we were supposed to just give Chinatown to the Vietnamese?” Sing shoots back 

“ What does it matter who’s in charge” Ash says. 

“ I remember you thought differently when Dino was alive!” Sing snapped 

“ That’s different” Ash responds.  
“ We risked our asses for you and you cann’t return the favor huh?” the teenager accuses  
“ I don’t want to fight with you Sing” Ash warns. 

“ Your right, the great Ash Lynx is the past” Sing’s tone sounds bitter but he does change the subject. Soon he’s entertaining Ash with stories of New York.  
“ Bones really bleached his hair!” Ash howls loudly 

“ Hey you know its Halloween, i thought we’d have some spooky fun!” Sing pulls out a Ouija board out of his bag.  
“ You know those only seem like they work because of a physiological phenomenon known as ideomotor” Ash explained.  
“ Then you should have nothing to fear” Sing challenges. 

“ Fine” Ash would be lying if he said all his old gang leader impulses to prove himself the toughest guy in the room were gone.  
Sing sets up the board and pull out paper and a pen and Ash dims the lights they both place their hands on the planchette  
“ So who are we talking too?” the blond asked  
“ Shorter” says Sing seriously.  
Ash fights back a swallow “ Are you sure you want to do this to yourself?”  
“ If there’s a chance” Sing trails off.  
“ Shorter Wong are you there” Ash moves the planchette it lands on yes.  
“ See” Sing argues. 

“ Sing its just unconscious intent its nothing more then the planchette slides right out of Ash’s hand and bounces from one corner to the other.  
“ You were saying!” Sing said  
“ Its got to be magnets” Ash tried to convince himself  
The Planchette hits all four corners Sing is grinning 

“ Shorter is that you?” Ash asks nervously the planchette starts moving again and it lands on the word no. “ Then who the hell are you?” the blond demands the planchette moves again with a playful slyness it lands on a g then a u then an e then ss.  
Sing starts muttering his disbelief in mandarin.  
“ Sing we need to shut it down!” Ash shouts 

“ Why? What’s wrong?” Then Sing is thrown from his chair and the lights start to flicker “ Quick put it on good bye!” the teenager screams. Ash quickly moves the plachette to goodbye and the lights come back on.  
“ That’s it no messing with that beyond the grave shit!” Ash announced venomously.  
“ Agreed” Sing said with an uneasy laugh he’s rubbing his head with a scowl... 

“ Your not staying the night?” Ash asked  
“ Nah i got a hotel” Sing said  
“ Your angry with me” Ash observes. “ I hate being special even friends want things from you”  
“ Don’t worry, i no longer expect anything from you” Sing says coldly “ Goodbye, Ash” he says before closing the door. 

“ Wait Sing you left your cage…..guess he can get it tomorrow” Ash walks over to the cage and lifts off the cloth only to realize the rat is dead.  
really not wanting to deal with it the blond goes and sits on the couch turning on a Halloween special, Eiji’s family Halloween get togethers run until past midnight so he has some time. Then he feels a prickle on the back of his neck, Ash whirls around “ Who’s there?” the blond demands menacingly only to hear dead silence. 

“ Stupid ouiji board has me looseing my mind” Ash muttered he goes into the bathroom and splashes water on his face only to look up and see the delicate face of a long haired boy in the mirror. Ash jumps back pulling out his knife because of Japan’s stupid anti gun laws. Once again no one’s there. Ash thinks back to the nights earlier events and starts to put the pieces together “ I guess its nothing, only my shadow” the blond taunts the bathroom door locks itself furiously. 

“ I see you crawled your way out of Hell again or did it spit you out?” Ash taunts “ You weren’t so brave last time i saw you. I wouldn’t of taken you for a screamer” Ash’s razor lifts itself and it lunges at him. 

The blond dodges easily “ Come out you coward!” he rages losing it. Suddenly the lights in the bathroom start going crazy the mirror shatters. The door flies open and Ash feels himself hurled out into the hall. 

“ I wasn’t scared of your girly ass when you were alive, i’m not afraid just because your dead!” Ash has to dodge the delicate ceramic panda hurled his way.  
“ When i get my hands on you, your going to wish you’d stayed wherever pathetic pieces of shit like you go!” the blond swore before getting knocked off his feet. 

Then the transparent figure of Yut Lung appears before him, Ash swipes at him, he laughs “ Go on kitty cat bat at me with your paws” he taunts then he grabs Ash’s face with hands so icy that Ash can feel the chill seep all the way through his bones. There’s a sadness in those dark eyes “ Did you ever regret it?” then his mouth presses down upon Ash’s and suddenly the blond cann’t fight the dizziness that overwhelms him…

Ash’s hand opens the door for Eiji to step back inside.  
“ Where”s Sing?” he asked  
“ He’s staying at a hotel” says Ash’s mouth “ Why don’t you relax, i’ll make us some dinner” 

“ You never cook” Eiji says with surprise. 

“ Its a special night” the other boy replies touching Eiji’s shoulder. 

“ I don’t want to be a burden” Eiji bites his lip. 

“ You work so hard” Ash’s hands lift the coat off his shoulders and hang it up “ If it makes you feel better, you can help with clean up” he adds.  
Eiji shakes his head “ No, i’ll at least help” he rolls up his sleeves…

A couple of minutes later and Ash’s hands chop up ingredients.  
“ What are we making?” Eiji asked  
“ Sichun Pork” said Ash’s smiling lips. 

“ I didn’t know you could make Chinease food” Eiji says with surprise. 

“ Its a recipe i picked up while in Hong Kong” 

“ I didn’t know you’ve been to Hong Kong” Eiji says with a frown.  
“ There’s a lot you don’t know about me” the knife cleaves through the pork bone “ Not that you cared, after all i was just his shadow self. The one you could pin all of his ugly parts on” Ash’s voice drops from its usual baritone to a soft spoken whisper. 

“ Ash what are you saying?” the Japanese boy asks  
“ I killed him” Ash's mouth said.  
“ Its alright Ash, you had to do it to keep us safe” Eiji says softly. 

“ Did i really? I was so much stronger then him ,even with the help he got from Dino. He was more of an annoyance then an actual threat.  
It was easy for me to grab his hair, pin him down, make him helpless” Ash’s fists clench. He pauses

“ I stripped him you know, i kissed him right here” Ash’s lips touch Eiji’s neck. The older boy flinches moving away. “ I tortured him to death, you don’t understand what that means, not really. I made him bleed, beg. i hit him for every tear but i had to give up because he would not stop crying” Ash’s voice is full of self disgust. The blond’s head turned to Eiji “ How can you look me in the eyes knowing I tormented and killed a crying helpless boy and still tell me, you love me?” 

Eiji swallows “ Ash….i” 

“ No!” Ash’s hands throw him into the wall.  
“ Ash what the fuck are you!” 

“ I can push you around now, see this big inhumanly strong body!” Ash’s hand grabs and tosses Eiji across the floor. “ This is what happens” Ash’s voice yells. 

“ Ash, Stop it!” Eiji screams, catching Ash’s hand, the other boy wiggles out of his grip and punches him in the stomach with his other fist. “ This is what happens to those of us that aren’t precious to Ash” 

Eiji’s face dawns with horror “ Yu...t Lu...ng” he wheezes.  
“ You always were rather empty headed” Ash’s lips taunt.  
“ Your dead” Eiji gasps.  
“ You never did care how many bodies it took to get to your happy ending. You and Ash really were meant for each other” Yut Lung snarked.  
“ but how?” the older boy gaped. 

“ A young medium that made contact with me told me how to enter the world of the living. He was quite upset that Ash knifed his brother Wookie, in a subway ” Yut Lung replied.  
“ He was with Arthur Fredrick!” Eiji realized.  
“ Yes they were friends since childhood. Wookie apparently thought Ash was a shit leader, smart and strong but ill tempered and self absorbed. He is noted to have wailed on his own guys every time he got his dick in a twist” Yut Lung quoted. 

“ What did you do with Ash?” Eiji demands  
Yut Lung picks up a rat cage from the table with a gloating smile. “ My mediums payment”  
“ I won’t rest until i save Ash!” Eiji yelled “ You can go to hell!” 

Yut Lung flashes red eyes and dragon horns at him, causing Eiji to recoil in horror.  
“ i'm currently overseeing all seven circles, Happy Halloween, Eiji Chan!” Yut Lung taunts. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its still September, but i'm in a Halloween mood so, this dark little prompt happened. I had less of an open ending in mind before but this one felt more spooky. 
> 
> So its up to you if Yut Lung has gotten enough perspective in death to let Eiji live or if he's going full on Tales of the Crypt on him. Also what the frigging hell is Yut Lung exactly? since he could just be messing with Eiji. 
> 
> The only thing i can confirm is Yut Lung really did shove Ash's soul into a dead rat and he really does have a deal with a quite a few people who wanted to see Ash pay.


	11. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Papa Dino won.

Yut Lung opens the door and the blond boy sits on the bed completely unmoving. 

“ Ash?” he calls softly. 

The other boy doesn’t even turn around. The long-haired boy wheels in his chart and puts it beside the bed ignoring the sharp ache in his muscles. 

“ I visited the Japanese boy today.” 

Ash’s lips part “ EIIIIIJI” he moans its full of pain. 

“ Yes that’s right” Yut Lung nods. He’s about to say more when he hears the heavy sound of footsteps. He puts his mask in place as the door flings open and Papa Dino struts into the room flanked by his guards.

“ How’s my Obedient little Lynx?” the old man asked Ash. 

“ The blond turns at the sound of his voice “ Wonderful Papa” his tone is dull. 

“ Too much Obedient little Lynx yell insults passionately at me” Dino commanded 

“ You bastard! I’d rather have a rim job from a monkey than let you touch me!” the blond spits. 

Yut Lung takes a kleenex and cleans his lip wishing those hands would shove him away or strike him. 

“ Obedient Little Lynx be quiet!” Dino orders, the blond does. 

“ I see your taking care of my heir…..” Dino’s eyes fall on the tray he picks up a bowl of ice cream fist clenched. 

“ Ash has been good lately, I thought he deserved a small treat” Yut Lung said feeling a sense of dread well up inside him. 

“ No sweets! Only healthy food!” Dino hurls the bowl at the wall and grabs Yut Lung by the hair hard enough to force his head back. 

“ Ash tell him!” Dino orders. 

“ Papa says I must eat a balanced and Nutritious meal to stay healthy so I can run the company” Ash states. 

“ You're I’m sorry it won’t happen again,” Yut Lung says in a submissive tone. Dino’s eyes change from anger to leering as they travel all over his form. “ You know Ash hasn’t been too fun lately. And now that I have The Middle East almost firmly under the institution's grip. I wish to celebrate.” 

“ May I suggest a prostitute?” Yut Lung said casually. “ They are paid not to have standards” 

Dino strikes him “ Don’t mouth off to me you whore!” 

“ You never had any respect for me,” Yut Lung said bitterly. 

“ You were easy to use your hatred for the Japanese boy and desire for Ash to be your enemy made it child's play to destroy them both” Dino gloats. 

“ You might as well be one of my runaways. You have no family, no paperwork, What did you think? I kept you around because I liked your ideas?” Dino laughed “ I saw a profitable piece of merchandise. I intended to take from its previous shareholders” 

Yut Lung can't believe he’d been so stupid. Golzine had been good at playing the fool an incompetent man with more money than sense.  
“ Why do you think I sat back and let you throw your men at Ash? The rest I paid off. Loyalty to the Lee name wasn’t enough for them to continue your suicide mission. I figured why settle for just Ash?” 

“ I’m getting too old for your clients” Yut Lung argues. 

“ I have buyers who like older boys” Dino gloats. 

“ I won’t be nice to them I’ll bite and scratch” Yut Lung insists. 

“ I’ll charge extra, sell you as a foreign enemy to be conquered a criminal deserving of justice. I'm good at selling things. Its what got me out of the slums, I started with Black market goods. Then worked my way to living merchandise. I enjoy it more guns don’t have heads to get into” 

Just then the blond starts to moan loudly in pain.

“ This brings back memories,” Dino smiles. 

“ You're repulsive!” Yut Lung spat

Ash’s moans get louder.

“ Obedient little Lynx shut up!” the old man commends. 

Ash's jaw snaps shut but the pain on his face remains. 

“ No, I’m a wily Fox you underestimated” Dino gloated “ Yut Lung when you're done here, you know where my room is” with those cold parting words he leaves. 

Yut Lung turns back to a moaning Ash forcing down his feelings of dismay “ Shhh shhh sorry you had to wait” he wipes his eyes quickly. Then he looks into Ash’s pain-filled jade eyes “ I visited the Japanese boy today at Dawn ” Ash’s eyes cloud over. The Wiley Fox forgot about Hau Lung and Yut Lung's own experiments with Banana fish. It had been simple to create his own set of rules even if he couldn't override Dino's commands. 

Yut Lung pauses then continues “ Ash Lynx you're not in a bare room in Dino’s Mansion. In fact, you're in a nice simple house. You live there with Eiji and you're safe and happy. Can you feel how safe and happy you are Ash?” 

A blissful smile appears on the blond's face “ Eijjjji” he sighs. 

“ Shorter is alive there’s no Banana fish, no drugs, no gangs just you and everyone you care about living together peacefully” he stops letting Ash’s imagination do the rest soon the other boy is making little noises of joy and contentment. Then Yut Lung gets to work cleaning Ash from head to toe once he’s done dressing him, he pauses. 

“ Soon, I won’t have to take you out of this state anymore. You hurt so much when you're under his control” 

Yut Lung pauses “. Once he's dead, you’ll never be unhappy again" 

Then the door starts to open “ Dawn override” Yut Lung whispers just before Gregory marches into the room “You're taking too long” 

“ I apologize,” Yut Lung says looking at Ash’s glazed eyes he’s making pained sounds again. The boy walks out of the room closing the door behind him. Wait for just a little longer Ash, then one of us can live a happy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This depressing little plot bunny came up and would not leave my head.


	12. Snake Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Ash and Yut Lung AU modern Fairytale based on folklore.

The snake was surrounded by fire, its frightened hisses piercing the air. Ash overcome with an emotion he thought he lost long ago reached for the trapped creature only to be bitten. Yelping he dropped the snake back into the fire. Ash was tempted to leave the damn thing to die, but he swore he heard it scream. Quickly he found a metal pole and extended it outward. The snake slithered up it and wrapped its body around the pole. Ash placed the creature down safely and it slithered off.  
“ Your welcome asshole!” Ash shouted after it as he took bandages out of his pocket using them to quickly wrap his hand. He hoped that scaly bastard wasn’t poisonous…

A week later Ash sat polishing the silver in the grand mansion which he had the misfortune of living. When the fifty-some-year-old bane of his existence Dino Golzine strutted into the room.  
“ I’ve got great news,” Dino said draping his hands unwantedly around Ash’s shoulders. 

“ The Doctors said you have a week left to live.” the blond said hopefully.

“ No, I met someone,” the man said. 

“ Where the playground at Mcdonalds?” Ash asked sardonically “I’ll stab you with this carving knife if that's the case.” he added. " Jail is probably better than living with your perverted ass!" 

“ He’s seventeen so he’s legal,” Dino argued. 

“ How fucked up is this kid?” the blond inquired 

“ Why don’t you ask me yourself?” Asked a voice a very pretty Asian boy who looked like a woman came into view. Dino’s cheeks flush red with desire at the sight.  
Ash wrinkles his nose, his scent is positively cloying to the blond senses. 

“ Yut Lung was very interested in you,” Dino says with pride. 

“ You couldn’t tell what he is by looking” Yut Lung comments. 

“ Touch his skin,” Dino said 

Ash glares “ You try asshole and….” Then the other boy’s head sways from side to side as he comes closer. The blond freezes there’s something not right. Dino shoves the boy’s hand on Ash’s arm impatiently. 

“ Soft yet firm, he doesn’t feel human” Yut Lung remarks looking amazed. 

Ash shoves him off angrily “ Don’t touch me!” 

“ I’m sorry, I got a bit carried away in my excitement,” The boy said politely. “ I’d like to get to know you better” there’s a slyness to him Ash doesn’t like...

“ Here for Dino?” Ash asked as Yut Lung sits in the parlor his tongue wets his lips. 

“ Do you think I look alright?” Yut Lung asked him, he looks stunning Ash thinks. 

“ I think it's wasted on that pervert, if you have a daddy kink, there are safer older men” Ash informs him. 

“ I don’t have a daddy Kink, just a strong desire to be close to someone who interests me” Yut Lung replied. 

“ What’s so interesting about Dino?” Ash scoffed Yut Lung just smiled mysteriously. 

“ What do you like to do for fun?” he asks 

“ Huh?” Ash asked 

“ Dino says we can't go out until he’s ready to get up. If I wake him before he’ll beat my pretty ribs in” said Yut Lung casually. 

“I’ve got work to do, or he'll beat my face in ” Ash said scowling. 

“ You could just talk to me what was your home like?” Yut Lung asked 

Soon Ash finds himself telling Yut Lung about how the waves felt against his back. About the time Shorter nearly lost a flipper because the dumbass took a dare to poke a sleeping shark. Eiji with his big brown eyes and crude mouth and bouncy little tummy. About the baby penguin chasing competitions, Sing always won because he was small but fast.  
Yut Lung just sits there listening and occasionally letting out a laugh or a noise of agreement. 

Ash is almost sad to see the odd boy leave with Dino. 

It becomes a pattern Ash talks to Yut Lung until the creep is ready for him. Sometimes the boy comes back with bruises. 

“ You shouldn’t let that bastard put his hands on you” Ash informed him icing his cheek. 

“ He turned on music, I don’t like the vibrations,” Yut Lung replied. “ I got a bit hostile” 

“ He still shouldn’t have hurt you” Ash argues. 

“ I suppose not,” the other boy says, still not blinking. 

“ What’s your home like your family?” Ash asked 

“ Cold-blooded all of it wouldn’t you rather I tell you stories? I know lots of tales” Yut Lung tempts. 

“ Alright,” Ash agrees. 

The boy tells him animal fables with snarky commentary thrown in that has Ash in stitches.

“ Your smile makes me feel quite odd,” Yut Lung said looking baffled ...

“ There’s something off about your boyfriend,” Ash tells Dino Golzine

“ Is my little sea child jealous” Dino taunts 

“ As if, I’m relieved you have someone else to put your hands over!” The blond retorted “ But if you're bringing weird boys into our home. I want reassurance you know something about them” 

“ I know for certain, I can overpower him” Lord Dino laughed. “ Though I’m not sleeping with him” the man scowls. 

“ He’s refused to enter your bed,” Ash says thoughtfully.

“ Yut Lung is a very traditional boy. He wants to be wed first” Dino scowled. 

“ So are you going to dump him?” Ash is relieved Yut Lung may be indifferent but the blond hates seeing the bruises on him. Sure I'll be lonely without him but it will be better. 

“ No ” Dino said grinning. 

Yut Lung comes back that night wearing a large diamond ring on his finger. 

Ash feels sick at the sight “ You should run” he argues. 

“ I should” The other boy agrees he holds out restaurant leftovers “ Dino feeds you terribly” 

Ash opens the box “ Fish and Lobster!” he breathes eyes lighting up. 

“ Want me to toss it into your mouth?” Yut Lung teases. 

“ I’m no circus animal,” said Ash indignantly humans tended to forget Seals were predators “ Of course not” The other boy nods...

Horn blasts through the window cars zoom by and Ash curls up against the wall hands shoved over his ears. He should be used to it by now as well as the stench of propane fumes which burn his nose. He misses the sound of the waves lapping on the shore. The cries of the gulls as they circled overhead. The smell of fresh air mixed with the salty spray of the ocean. 

“ You miss the sea don’t you?” Ash turns to see Yut Lung sitting beside him; he hadn’t heard him enter. “ Quite cruel bringing you to the city” the other boy remarks. 

“ Doesn’t matter” Ash said bitterly “ Even if I was by the ocean I’ll never see them again” Nadia had warned him to hide his skin but Ash only thought it happened to females of his species.  
“ Because Dino took your skin?” Yut Lung asked sardonically 

“ Dino burned my skin” Ash corrected. 

Yut Lung falls silent, there's a flicker of sympathy in his gaze. 

“ Why do you even care?” Ash demanded 

“ I’d like us to get along,” Yut Lung said idly. 

“ You're marrying Dino, no one puts up with him if they don’t have to” Ash remarks. 

“ Why bother warning that cruel pervert?” Yut Lung asked his head sways from side to side again. 

“ Because I figured out what you are,” Ash spat! 

“ Really what are you going to do about it?” Yut Lung asks curiously

Ash wraps his arms around the other boy inhaling that sickeningly sweet scent he's found he missed. " Be careful" he warned  
Yut Lung gives a happy little sigh in return...

Ash watches as Dino leads his new groom up to the bedroom. He couldn’t stop the wedding even if he wanted to. The blond holds a gun in his hand he’s not sure who it's for. He watches through the door.  
“ Take off your clothing” Dino orders eyes dilated with anticipation. 

“ Could you turn around first, I’m quite shy” Yut Lung replies. 

Dino grinning does so with his back to the boy he doesn’t see the legs grow longer and join together the tongue in the boy's mouth turn forked the eyes grow more narrow. Ash’s breath catches in his throat he suddenly can't move. 

“ I’m ready,” Yut Lung said sweetly 

Dino turns around face twisted with horror. He doesn't even have time to scream before Yut Lung sinks his fangs into Golzine’s neck and he falls to the ground paralyzed. 

“ I knew the whole time what a vile man you were” the snake boy gloats. “ Why did I wait to kill you? simple, I wanted to give you what seemed like the perfect dream. I was a good victim, wasn’t I? It's what you wanted someone pretty and innocent you could control. You were getting bored with Ash” Yut Lung’s slitted eyes blaze with hate.  
“ Normally, I kill my prey beforehand. I don’t like to be unnecessarily cruel but I’ll make an exception” Then Yut Lung dislodges his jaw and Dino vanishes down his gullet. 

He burps excusing himself then lays on the bed “ Ash I know your there, I can smell you” 

The blond rushes into the room gun drawn.

“ Is that necessary?” Yut Lung asked him with irritation 

“ Who the hell are you?” Ash asked him 

“ Yut Lung Lee, leader of the Naga” the boy states. “ Thank you Ash for saving me” 

“ What?” Ash blinked 

“ I was the Snake you liberated from the fire” Yut Lung flushed. “ Sorry for biting you, I was in a bit of a panic” 

The blond blinks “ Are you telling me, you dated Dino, let him smack you around, and walk you down the aisle just to say thank you?” he gaped 

“ You saved me from burning to death,” Yut Lung explained. “ Not many would be kind to a Snake” 

“ So you were only nice to me out of obligation?” Ash asked in dismay

“ I really am fond of you. Perhaps more than I should be” Yut Lung admits with embarrassment. “ But Ash you belong to the Sea.” 

The blond starts crying salt tears “ I can't go back to the sea my skin…..I told you.” 

“ I’m a Seal trapped in human form and I can't go back” the blond cries. “ I’ll never see Sing, or Shorter or Nadia or Eiji again!” 

Yut Lung shakes his head “ He never burned it Ash” he says gently. 

“ I saw him!” Ash insisted 

“ If he burned your skin you’d be entirely human but you're not” Yut Lung comforts him. 

Ash feels a shred of hope “ Let’s search this house from top to bottom” 

Once Yut Lung finishes digesting That’s precisely what they do only to find nothing. 

“ Wait Dino didn’t meet you here he met you by the Sea” Yut Lung realized. 

“ Yeah, the bastard has his own vacation house” Ash grimaces. “ Which he was in a hurry to get me away from” the blond realizes. 

“ Hop on my back” Yut Lung tongue flickers and the Selkie grabs on to his coils as the Leader of the Naga takes off at lightning speed. Ash gave him directions the whole way. Soon the two of them arrive at a familiar beach with a pricey Vacation Home. 

Ash rushes inside scouring every room only to come up empty-handed. 

“ Let me see if I can smell it” Yut Lung suggests then starts flickering his tongue back and forth as he slithers around. Then his eyes light up and he darts up the stairs Ash racing after him the two of them arrive at the towel rack and there nestled in the very back was a seal skin. The blond let out a cry of happiness…

If anyone was out on the beach that night they would have seen a beautiful little snake swimming side by side with a blond seal. 

“ I wish I could keep you Ash but you're not for me,” The Naga said sadly. 

“ I could stay with you, we could build a house on the Beach” Ash said hopefully. 

“ It wouldn’t be long before you yearned for the Sea.” Yut Lung said sadly. “ Even if you swam every day it wouldn’t be enough” Then he heard the low call of the other selkie in the distance and the Ocean singing to him “come home Ash, come to my safe bosom back to those you love”. 

Ash knew he was right; he could already feel the Oceans hold on him growing stronger.

“ They're waiting for you, you better go” Yut Lung sighed. 

“ I’ll come back” Ash promised “ Every week wait for me at the beach house” 

" Alright,” the Snake kisses the Seal hesitantly. 

Then Ash dives under the water he was almost home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of half-snake Yut Lung swallowing Dino whole honestly inspired this fic. The elements were pulled from lots of fairy tales and folklore. People marrying snakes is common in folk/fairy tale tradition. Prince Lindworm came to mind when I wrote this though. Also, I did read a news story about a guy who saved a snake that bit him. 
> 
> Also, I have mixed feelings about Selkie stories so that came into play here.


	13. addiction part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yut Lung runs out of wine briefly Blanca introduces a stronger substitute into his life.

Yut Lung Lee rummaged through his liquor cabinet frantically. How had he run out of wine? He swore there were multiple bottles in there. 

“ Is the young master alright?” Blanca asked curiously 

“ Where is it!” Yut Lung burst out 

“ Your habit has become rather constant” his bodyguard stated. 

“ I’ll simply obtain a new shipment” Yut Lung states. Though it won’t arrive for at least another two weeks. The thought puts him even more on edge. He’s broken more objects in the past four days and stepped on some for good measure to soothe his constant anger. Now he has to get through the next two weeks without wine... 

“ If we increase the dose of jimson weed being used we can increase the effects of B-1 for a faster effect” Yut Lung presents standing up there." Despite fighting a slight headache. He feels a burst of confidence maybe now they’ll start taking him seriously. 

“ You ever done gay porn?” one of the important businessmen asks him. “ You have really nice legs” 

Yut Lung inwardly takes a deep breath. He should be used to this half these people are either traffickers or clients or engage in illegal adult entertainment. But he’s so tired of the leers, the knowing smirks, the humoring nods. Yut Lung has struggled to push back against it putting aside his personal clothing choices. In favor of basic black business suits tying his hair back. It doesn’t appear to be working. 

“ Now Mr. Johnson, where are your manners, Yut Lung is my guest” Dino chides the man his tone is light. 

" I apologize Papa Dino I did not realize" The man apologizes nervously. 

Reminding Yut Lung he has to rely on the old pervert to fight his battles. The thought stings worse than rubbing alcohol on a raw wound. After the meeting, Yut Lung slips into character. “ Thank you, I appreciate your generosity” 

“ I should thank you for taking the time to help improve my product” Dino offered. Yut Lung felt guilt well up in him. Banana Fish was horrible and now he was helping improve it to impress a bunch of terrible men he hated. But it was also mixed with a kind of awkward pleasure. None of his brothers had even given him a compliment. Yut Lung loathed the old man but he secretly craved the bits of praise that came from him.

“ You’ve been most generous it was the least I could do,” Yut Lung said. 

Dino takes something out of his pocket “ A thank you for your hard work” he looks at the boy expectantly. Feeling even warier Yut Lung carefully pries open the box. Its a gold with feather-like shapes that surround the blue stones strung throughout. 

“It's called Vanity of the Peacock,” the old man says. His first actual gift and it's coming from a fifty-year-old pervert. “ Are you alright?” 

“ Just something in my eye” Yut Lung wipes at his face swiftly to hide the evidence…

He comes home to find Sing in his dining room. “ You said you’d join Ash so go hang with him!” Yut Lung can't stand the sight of the boy who chooses Ash and his stupid Japanese boy. Worse he keeps hanging around messing with Yut Lung's head, pretending he's not just here to obtain information to help Ash. If he wasn't so off kilter Yut Lung would take revenge for his mind games. 

“ Check out the bling!” the younger boy exclaims 

“ Here?” First gift or not Yut Lung can’t keep it the idea makes his skin crawl. He takes it from around his neck and hands it to the younger boy. 

“Your giving me this!” Sing gaped at him 

“It's a gift from Dino” Yut Lung confessed. “ Now go away!” he snaps 

“ Wait Golzine is giving you gifts” Sing frowned. 

“ I’m not going to wear it, you can pawn it and get Nadia something,” Yut Lung suggested, “ Now get lost!” Stop pretending to care that I was anything other than a tool for you to achieve your own goals! I should have known better than to be nice to you the other boy thinks...

“ Get away from me!” Yut Lung shouts pushing away his men he tugs his hair and twists his hands. The cold disdain in those green eyes the feeling of Ash’s hands yanking his hair, as easily as manipulating the strings on a puppet. The thought made him sick if it wasn’t for Blanca he'd be dead. It wouldn't be the grand death he craved. Ash had shown tonight he'd never see him as an equal but something to step on in reach of his ultimate goal, lower and more worthless than Dino even. Just a bargaining chip, something to take his frustrations out on. Just like Wang Lung.  
The thought scares him but what else can he do? Ash is his only goal without that he has nothing and he doesn't want to think about what will happen if he has nothing to work towards. If the Lynx harms him again that will just have to be a risk he'll have to take. His body is still shaky, he feels ill and he really wants a big bottle of wine. He is tempted to order one of his men to run down to the liquor store but is reluctant to reveal his dependence on anything. It's weak and he knows it, but the liquid has been there a balm for his wounds since he was ten.  
So he storms to his room clawing at his own arms Blanca finds him there, Yut Lung feels a surge of frustrated confusion well up inside him. He wants to shove the man away so it will hurt less when he walks out that door. He won't put up with Yut Lung not when Ash who's brilliant and strong and beautifully vicious exists. Yut Lung resists the urge to pull Blanca closer. He'll take being kissed senseless like a lover or tucked in like a small child. As long as its affection as long as he stays. 

“ I dislike seeing you so stressed. It's not good for your health” the man said smoothly. 

Yut Lung feels a warmth inside of him does Blanca actually care? He had caught him safely in his strong arms. He did what he promised.  
My only job will be to protect you. He was the only one who ever had. 

“ I don’t have wine but I do have something similar” the man pulls something from his jacket. 

“ I didn’t figure you as the type to enjoy cocaine” Yut Lung states surprised. 

“ It takes the edge off after a stressful job, Wine is nice but sometimes you need more” Blanca offered. 

Yut Lung frowned his image of the drug wasn’t associated with elegance and class but burnouts in the back ally but Blanca was a very classy man. There was an old school refinement to him. 

“ Is it that good?” he asked casually 

“ It's akin to the sweet embrace of a woman,” Blanca sighed. 

“ Do I have to snort it?” Yut Lung asked making a face

Blanca chuckled rich and deep. 

“ Don’t make fun of me!” Yut Lung snapped feeling even more childish. 

Blanca touches his arm gently “Let me show you” …

“You're so cool! And your muscles are nice!” Yut Lung felt great like the barrier between him and everything had been lifted. He felt he could fly and run across an ocean or two for good measure. He just keeps chatting away about nothing excitement races through his being. 

“ I take it you enjoy it” Blanca commented. “ We have to watch your heart rate” 

Yut Lung laughed peeling off the outer layer of his clothing that felt a little better. Then he started playing with Blanca’s hair and making it into bunny ears.  
The man chuckled again “ Your no Ash but you do have a certain charm” he commented. “ Pity you hide it behind a cold persona” 

Yut Lung sits in his lap tossing his hair “ You like me?” he asks 

“ I’m not allowed to touch the merchandise,” Blanca said with a polite smile. 

“ No not like that, maybe a little bit like that. As long as it's nice. You’ll keep being nice to me won’t you Blanca?” 

“ As long as I’m allowed” The man answered. 

“ Dino gave me a big necklace! I didn’t wear it. I got rid of it. The idea of wearing it made me feel weird!” Yut Lung continued to rattle on…

Yut Lung wakes up with a groan he’s half-naked covered in sweat curled up on

“ Blanca! I’m sorry this is quite unprofessional” he pulls himself together. 

“ Its fine young master, I was glad to offer my chest as a pillowt” the man joked. 

Yut Lung glares “ Tell no one about this!” he orders. 

“ it’ll be our little secret” Blanca reassures him with a playful wink...

The next few days Yut Lung has trouble climbing out of bed. He feels like all of his energy has been zapped away and there are a few times when he embarrassingly bursts into tears for no reason. And now there’s another itch to scratch that's more powerful than the sweet allure of wine. 

“ Young Master mr Golzine is here to see you,” said a servant. 

Yut Lung bolts up in bed what he thought they had silently agreed to call off their alliance. He’d gone behind Dino’s back and the other man knew it. 

“ He’s brought men hasn’t he” Yut Lung said darkly already mentally preparing for battle. 

“ No its just him” said the servant. The boy feels even more uneasy 

Dino is summoned to the sitting room after Yut Lung prepares for his arrival. Blanca is at his side. 

“ Mr Golzine what brings you here” The older man brings the Peacocks Vanity necklace out of his pocket. 

“ I believe you misplaced this, You shouldn’t be so careless with your gift, you might not get another” Dino reaches into his pocket and holds up a bag of white powder.  
Yut Lung gapes at him. 

“ You think the man who built a drug empire doesn’t recognize the signs?” the old man laughs. “ Here let me help you with that” Dino drapes the Peacock's Vanity around his neck and closes the clasp. The boy looks to Blanca who casually stands there cooly observing. 

Yut Lung realizes at that moment there’s blood on the necklace. 

“ What do you think?” Dino asks him 

“ It feels too restricting,” the boy muttered.

The man laughs against his ear somehow he’s moved far too close. He slides the packet into the boy's fingers and curls them around it. “ You want more you know where to find me” The Dino lets go and leaves the room and Yut Lung can breathe again. 

“ You’ve got to give it the Monsieur no Charisma but he is clever” Blanca praises. 

“ Why didn’t you stop him!” Yut Lung demanded chills are sliding over his skin. 

“ He wasn’t trying to kill you, Young master seems stressed, I know just the thing that will relax you,” Blanca said soothingly. 

Yut Lung looks at the little pocket in his hand and every part of him wants to indulge. Even more just a brief escape just for a little while then he’ll stop. He won’t take anything from Golzine ever again. He’ll cut him completely out of his plan to turn Ash into the perfect enemy. He’ll be clear and focused and ready to take both of them down,just one more hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcoholics can get easily addicted to things like cocaine and coke is very very addictive to the point some people do get hooked after one hit. Honestly considering Yut Lung's brothers and Dino are heavily implied to be drug suppliers. I'm fairly surprised he isn't one considering the world he grew up in. 
> 
> But I guess heavy drug use wasn't appropriate for a story aimed at teenage girls though considering what was approved for this series, I find this a bit baffling but people everywhere are kinda suspect about drugs in teen fiction. 
> 
> Dino is probably OC but the idea is to have him act more like a somewhat realistic pimp while still trying to keep him in   
> character.
> 
> There will be a part two from Ash's perspective which wraps things up.


	14. addiction part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of addiction from Ash's point of view.

“ Hey, Ash, how much is this worth?” Sing asked pulling out a necklace. 

“ Holy shit is an expensive-looking necklace!” Max gaped at him

Eiji frowned. 

“ Hey! I didn’t steal it Yut Lung gave it to me” Sing retorted. 

Ash immediately snatches it and starts looking it over. 

“ Ash! What are you doing?” Eiji asked 

“ Searching for tracking devices or mini camera’s” The blond spat. After giving the once over two more times he has to conclude it's just a necklace. “It's safe,” he said with surprise.  
“ Why would Yut Lung just give it up” Max wondered. 

“ He was unsettled because it was a gift from Dino” Sing sounded worried. 

“ Ash?” Eiji asked with concern. 

“What is the old man getting from Yut Lung?” Ash wondered aloud “ He’s a bigger threat than a help. Why not have someone shoot him after taking care of his big brothers?”

“ He’s helping Dino get you” Eiji points out. 

“ Yes but it's not anything he can't do himself,” Ash said thoughtfully. “ And they're in the same Drug trade no way the old man wants to help his competition succeed” The blond is starting to get a bad feeling. “It's probably nothing” but it still bothers him a great deal.  
A couple of days later and the pawnshop owner Sticky Fingers turns up dead. 

“ They only took one Necklace,” said his sister Sharon tearfully. “ Was it peacock themed?” Ash asked her, his mouth dry. Her nod only confirms what he already knows. 

“It's all my fault I should have known better than to try and pawn something of Dino’s,” Sing said furiously. 

“It's not your fault its the bastard who gave it to you!” Ash insists he’s going to give Yut Lung a piece of his mind. Two hours later after a shoot-out with the Mafia heir’s men, Ash walks over their dead bodies and bursts into the dining hall since its noon. “ People died because of what you gave Sing!” the blond shouted 

Yut Lung doesn’t even look up from shoveling food into his mouth. He’s not even dressed, his hair is a mess, his eyes are dilated and have thick circles under them. It's a one-eighty from his usually immaculate appearance. The missing necklace is wrapped around his throat. “ Have you come to kill me?” he sounds a bit horse. 

“ Oh shit, you're using!” Ash realized 

“ So, I ran out of wine, Blanca suggested a substitute!” the irritability in his face is obvious. 

“ I should have known, joining you for my sake yeah right!” Ash spat 

“ If you're not going to shoot me, get out!” the other boy insisted

“See Ash, when you spot something pretty you want. You start off being really nice. Don’t make any sudden moves or you’ll spook them. A few compliments send them a nice gift or two” the blond quotes “ Any of that seem familiar?”

Yut Lung looked drained “ I don’t have time to deal with you” 

“ Yes Ash, you shouldn’t be bothering the young master this early in the morning,” Said Blanca pleasantly. “ I’ll escort you out” 

“ You absolute bastard you never stopped working for Dino!” Ash accused when the two of them are outside. 

“ I wasn’t lying about wanting what was best for you,” Blanca told Ash sincerely 

“ And I’m sure you're just helping Yut Lung relax!” Ash hissed 

“ The Monsieur wishes me to help him assimilate to his new role” The assassin sounded guilty.

“ Natasha would be so proud,” Ash said venomously. 

“ Not cool, Honey” Blanca replied deeply saddened. 

“ Save the sad faces for your marks you Romeo!” Ash said coldly. 

“ I’m not a pimp” Blanca sounded indignant. 

“ You saved me from Marvin, you gave me books and care. So could sway me to do what the old man wanted”  
Blanca’s face was clouded. 

“ Didn’t think I’d figure it out did you?” Ash smiled grimly. 

“ It wasn’t all like that” Blanca confessed. “It's still not” 

“ I hope you're lying, that’s even more fucked up!” Ash spat 

“ Ash! Please don’t get involved!” Blanca shouted at his back ...

“ Dino thinks he’s a Romeo when he’s actually a Gorilla” Ash retorted hotly. 

Everyone who isn’t a gang member looks at him blankly.  
“ Eiji go upstairs” the blond ordered. 

“ I helped rescue you from a heavily armed party!” Eiji shoots back. “ And you're still treating me like I can't handle anything” 

“It's not pleasant” Ash confesses. 

“ Fuck you I’m staying,” Eiji said sweetly. There’s a long pause. 

“ Give in Ash he looks like Jessica right now and when that woman digs her heels in there’s no moving her” Max advised. 

“ I’m not proud of it but some of my training was learning how to control prostitutes. So I know the tactics” The blond explained. “ Dino typically uses violence, blackmail, and drugs because his shiny presents don’t work” 

“ How do you know this isn’t a trick?” Eiji asked “ He is trying to trap you” 

“ I saw him Eiji he was strung out on coke” Ash replied. “ Blanca gave it to him he all but admitted it was on Dino’s orders” 

Sing grits his teeth “ That guy can eat my shit!” the young boy looks enraged. “ Thinking he can pull that with our leader” 

“ Yut Lung doesn’t trust us we need proof,” Ash says…

“ Talk you bastard!” Ash throws one of the younger men in Golzine’s group around. 

“ Come on Ash papa told me to take those photographs it was nothing personal!” the man insisted eyes full of terror. Ash remembered that Weasley face leering at him behind the camera. Which is why they nicknamed him the Weasel. 

“ Refuse to answer and I’ll break your greasy fingers one by one. Did Dino bring a pretty Asian boy to your meetings?” Ash snapped at him, Sing turned on the recorder. 

“ You mean that stupid little twink who thinks Papa’s interested in his brain? Reminds me of those girls who actually think they're getting a modeling gig” The weasel scoffed  
Ash, unfortunately, has to hold Sing back from beating the shit out of him..

“ How do you know Papa isn’t just going to give him a seat at the organization?” Ash went into a calm mode. 

“ Have you seen the guys on his payroll? Papa sees a nice face and an attractive body and he sees dollar signs. If the kid survives to thirty and his brains aren’t too burned out. Maybe someone will give him a small role in the organization. Once they're satisfied he’ll be obedient” The weasel informs him. 

Ash somehow, manages not to shoot him. 

“ If Papa was interested in furthering his career he’d of been introduced to the board of the institute. I know Papa, the kid is here to be shown off and stir up some interest. He got fairly possessive when Jonhson tried to make a play for the kid, no brains that one” the guy talks calmly but Ash can see the sweat on his brow the way his beady eyes dart to the doors. 

“ Papa called me recently says he’s bringing the kid to me tomorrow at 1” 

Ash feels revolted he doesn’t like Yut Lung but the sleazy exploitation is something he’s far too familiar with. Even if the boy did help give him back to Dino the blond never wants another kid to be hurt by those bastards. Even if that person is his worst enemy. 

“ You want to save your own ass?” Ash asked The Weasel pleasantly “ Here’s what your going to do”... 

“ You want Ibe to risk his life for Yut Lung?” Eiji demanded, “ He had me shot and helped Dino!” 

“ You think I don’t know that!” Ash snapped 

“ I don’t get why you're treating him like a victim. Yut Lung is fine crawling into old man’s beds” Eiji snapped. 

“ What?” Ash asked him shocked

“ I didn’t want to worry and nothing happened but Yut Lung and I were both in Dino’s bedroom. He made all these excuses for being in Golzine’s bed. He even tried to say you slept with older men. Even though I know you didn’t want it, you fought back” Eiji said, his voice laced with disgust. 

“ I didn’t always fight back!” Ash’s voice was laced with loathing 

“ But you didn’t want it” Eiji sounded confused 

“ Yes, but when the other choice is a beating or worse, Sex with sweaty middle-aged men looks like the less life-threatening option,” Ash said darkly.

“ Yut Lung wasn't….” 

“ How do you know?” Ash demanded angrily “ How do you fucking know!” 

“ Ash?” 

“ You don’t know Eiji! You really don’t!” The blond stormed out of the room unable to even look at him. 

Max finds him a few minutes later “ Ah young love! You think your partner is the most beautiful, perfect being in the world” he pauses “ Then as time goes on you start to see the cracks”  
“ I thought Eiji understood!” Ash said miserably 

“ Eiji’s a very sheltered boy” the man points out. “ he’s absorbed ideas about the way things are” 

“ I just wanted someone who would accept me” Ash responded.

“ He does but that doesn’t mean some parts of you aren’t going to confuse him” Max stated. “ He’s young like you, this is his first taste of the world outside his village. He’s trying all of us are” …

Later Ash gets knock on his door and opens it to see Eiji “ I want to help tomorrow” he said. “ I don’t understand but I want to be there for you,” the boy insists. 

“It's dangerous” Ash argued. 

“ A danger you're willing to risk for someone we hate” Eiji reminds him. “ Please let me help”...

Ash shoots the last guy in the security footage room as Eiji turns on the monitor so that the camera shows the photo studio. Its disgusting that these people have enough money to have a nice space. The sight of it makes Ash want to vomit. The blond opens his communication device

“ Ibe that piece of shit giving you any trouble?” Ash asked him 

“ No, I’m in” Ibe informed the blond “ You really think he won’t recognize me?” 

“ You’ll be behind the camera so your face won’t be visible,” the blond said. 

“ i know better then to move against you Lynx” the Weasel said over the tap wire “ I only take the pictures, I never touched anyone” 

Ash turns off the commlink “ Asshole!” he muttered. Five minutes and Dino shows up on-screen one of his goons carrying an unconscious Yut Lung Lee in his arms.  
Eiji smirks at the sight. 

“ You going for necrophiliacs Papa?” The Weasel sassed. 

“ I’ll wake him when we get inside” The old pervert promised. 

“ Sure he’ll behave?” 

Dino held up Yut’s needle collection with a grin. “ Certainly” 

“ Wake sleeping beauty up, I’ll set up the camera’s,” The Weasel said. 

They switch the monitors to the room Dino takes the boy into. The old man slapped Yut Lung awake his eyes widen and he backs up eyes darting about the room.  
“ Where have you taken me?” he asked, “ Where’s Blanca?” 

“ I’m making you an offer,” Dino said casually. 

“ You could have done that at the manor” Yut Lung argues. 

“ Papa the camera’s ready! Got the kid?” 

Yut Lung jumped up and tries to run but Dino leps up and grabbed the boy's wrist and tossed him to the ground. 

“ I don’t think you understand your position,” Dino said calmly. 

“ We had a deal, I'd help you get Ash!” the boy protested 

“ And leave you alone to one day challenge my empire” Dino shook his head. “ You already started going behind my back. 

“ You could have shot me” Yut Lung argued. 

“ Your body is more profitable to me when it's warm,” The old man said. “ Go in there take some pictures” 

“ I won’t do it, I'm not your whore!” Yut Lung insisted 

Dino laughed and grabbed his face“It's all you’ve been your whole life, a slutty little addict” He pulls out a bag of white powder and waves it in the boy’s face. “ Refuse and I’ll have you beaten and locked in a room without food.” 

Yut Lung looks at the bag with naked longing he reaches out a hand then shakes his head. “ What am i doing? I won’t go back” he insisted. 

“ Oh where will you go, I had my men take care of everyone who knew about you. We burned that home of yours to rubble” Dino gloats. He reaches and strokes the boys neck near the necklace he’d given him. “ You belong to me now” he turns and looks “ And so do you Ash!” 

Suddenly the doors burst open and Blanca and several of Dino’s men swarm Ash and Eiji. Five minutes later both Ash and Eiji are tied and thrown at Dino’s feet. 

“ Blanca!” Yut Lung lights up upon seeing him like he thinks everything is going to be ok.

“ Monsieur our contract is complete if you don’t mind?” 

Yut Lung looks devastated realization hits his face “ No, no you can't” 

Dino wraps him in a mocking hug “ Shhhh shhh I can make it all go away” he dangles the bag in front of the boy’s face. “ You just have to take a few pictures”... 

“ That’s not submissive and elegant” Dino groused at the latest position. Yut Lung is shivering completely stripped down to his underwear. Ash can see the goosebumps on his skin. He lets them arrange him how they please his eyes dart toward the bag in Dino’s hand. The blond hates himself for not realizing sooner for not getting there in time.

“ No an exotic little whore in the bedroom” The Weasel argued. “ What do you think, Ash?” 

“ I think you can both get fucked with Satan’s spiked dildo!” The blond spits 

“ Charming as ever, Bend over slightly” The Weasel adds to Yut Lung focusing the camera. 

“ No!” the boy protests

“ Oh I guess the Lee’s weren’t for body shots” The Weasel laughed 

“ Wang Lung was very traditional he found the photos and porn videos vulgar,” Dino shrugged. “ Yut Lung do what the Weasel tells you or no drugs”  
Yut Lung bends over, the camera flashes, his face burns with humiliation.

“ Nice, but I think the underwear covers too much,” The Weasel complains with a sadistic smile. 

Yut Lung looks dismayed. 

“It's good to leave some of it to the imagination the outline of that firm butt is enough” Dino also smiles savagely. It's torture watching this sick display continue, Eiji looks utterly horrified. 

“ Done, you might want to lay some plastic down”

“ Gonna fuck him huh?” The Weasel laughs. 

“ Both of them care to join me?” Dino invites

“ Nah not my thing,you enjoy yourself Papa” The Weasel grinned. 

Then Ash notices Ibe behind the large camera with a wide-brimmed hat hiding his face. 

“ Ash” Dino nods and a gun is pointed at Eiji’s head. “ I want you to warm Yut Lung up for me” The blond's bonds are cut and he’s shoved down next to Yut Lung.  
“ I’m sorry” Ash tells him sincerely. 

“ Its no less then what I deserve” Yut Lung said quietly. The blond wants to tell him no. That no one deserves this. 

Ash leans in for a kiss, Yut Lung lets him. The blond glances out of the corner of his eye to see that the perverts are completely distracted by their makeout session. Dino’s breathing is getting heavier and most of his men are squirming as they watch. 

Then Ibe raised his camera and smashes in the head of the guy holding the gun on Eiji. The gun slides across the floor, Ash goes for it but Dino tackles him. All his men were scared to fire their gun least they hit their boss. Eiji is restrained by the Weasel. Ibe fights off the men with his camera. 

Yut Lung dives for the gun. 

“Yut!” Ash croaks it's getting harder to breathe. Ash tried to throw Dino off but he’s losing oxygen far too fast. The old man smiles“ Give me the gun” 

“ Your going to kill Ash!” Yut Lung’s eyes go wide. 

“ Surrender to me and i’ll take care of you” Dino coaxed. “ I can make it all better ” he holds out the little bag of powder.  
Yut Lung walks toward him with the gun slowly. 

“ No!” Ash feels helpless 

“ That’s it good boy, Ash, if only you learned to obey like this,” the old man laughs. 

Then a gunshot echoes throughout the room Ash feels Dino weight fall away he sits up greedily gulping for air.  
Yut Lung stands there smoking gun in hand, his other hand digging into the flesh of his twitchy arm. Dino struggles to get up. “ You pathetic little slut, you're going to wish you died!” The younger boy fires the gun at his other knee cap. He hands the weapon to Ash. His smile is inviting, sly. 

Ash takes the gun “ This is for Griffin” and shoots Dino in the head. 

“ No this is not how it….” Ash fires a round at the Weasel without batting an eyelid. 

Eiji takes off his jacket and wraps Yut Lung in it. Then hesitantly the other boy reaches for Eiji’s hand curling his fingers around it. Eiji gives him a tentative smile and a nod.  
Ash fights off the slight jealousy realizing both former enemies need this. So he lays down and motions both of them to curl up next to him. Yut Lung takes his left and Eiji his right and somehow despite all the bad blood between them it feels right. Ash positions himself slightly in front of the other two gun in hand. 

There they lay three exhausted boys in a room full of dead bodies, while the only adult in the room smiles warmly, shrugs and quietly cleans the blood off the camera lens. A brief moment of rest for what will most likely be a long road to recovery. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing and Max faded out I wanted to do more with them but short stories just work better with fewer characters. 
> 
> No, I don't actually believe Blanca set up kids for Dino to take advantage of but it would make way more sense. Then the guy who hates pedos who is still fine being hired by one. The guy didn't have to accept Dino's contract but he did. Bf did not sell me on Blanca having principals.
> 
> Maybe I made Yut too easily manipulated but at this point in canon his common sense was mush. Blanca/Sing played him and the constant hangovers probably didn't help. 
> 
> I do HC that Dino kept Yut around to eventually prostitute. This is why it does show up in some of my fics. Yut's help catching Ash was minimal at best and he was Dino's competition in the drug market and mafia scene. So it makes more sense he wanted to exploit him. 
> 
> The ending was supposed to have more talking and apologies but my muse thought they were exhausted and just needed a safe little cuddle pile.


	15. Playtimes Over part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is sent by the FBI to spy on Lee Mafia as one of their top prostitutes only to be paired up with the mysterious Yau Si as part of a package deal.

“ Pairing up for an assignment?” Ash demanded “ What kinda bullshit is that?” he demanded 

Hua Lung doesn’t answer though his face tightens at his language. He motions for the door of the limbo to be opened. Inside is what looks like a very pretty Chinese girl about fifteen at the oldest “ Hello you must be Ash” 

Not a girl then a boy soft-spoken and wearing some traditional Chinese dress. Ash can tell just by looking that the silk is high thread count. Whoever he is he’s high class well-fed and judging by the unblemished skin has access to luxuries like skincare products and make-up to increase his appeal. 

“ Don’t forget Ash you need to earn your place” Ash scowled. As if he hadn’t done half a million disgusting things for these bastards. White, Asian ect it was all the same corruption and greed. He was only here because he owed those bastards. He was going to send their empire crumbling down.  
He gets in the limbo The two boys sit in dead silence as it takes off. 

“ Do you come with accessories?” Ash mocked the younger.

The boy sits there folding his hands neatly in his lap smiling vapidly. “ No” 

“ No, dildos, cock rings, nipple piercings?” Ash asked obnoxiously 

“ What’s the point of this inquiry?” The boy asked 

“ I have to know who I’m working with” The blond points out. 

“ What’s to know? They order us to take our clothes off, one of us climbs on top of the other and give them a show. They get aroused and take us one by one, then it's over” The boys tone was beyond indifferent. 

“ Did you plan every step of being fucked?” Ash snorted “ What if they don’t take us one by one?” the blond asked 

“ Then we continue,” the boy said casually “ Speaking of top or bottom?” 

“ I’m not bottoming for a boy in a dress,” Ash said sharply. 

“ Very well, what size are you? If your entering you will calculate and apply accordingly” the boy ordered. 

“ You don’t tell me what to do asshole!” Ash spat 

“ I know you're used to last-minute porn videos and who knows what else under Mr Golzine. Here in the Lee organization, we’re a bit more sophisticated” The boy informed him. 

Ash scowls screw that he was not going to go along with some girlie little plaything. Ash was a whore but he was no one’s toy. Of course, it would be way more fun to show girlie boy here how he did things…

The casting director lets them into his apartment he’s a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. 

“ Good evening Mr. Smith, the Lee family bides you good evening,” The boy said smiling gently. Did he ever stop smiling? Was he even capable of any other emotion? The thought bothered Ash.  
“ Ah, the radiant Yau Si, and who’s your charming friend?” Mr. Smith asked 

“ Ash Lynx remember the name because you’ll be screaming it by the end of the night,” the blond said cockily.

“ I apologize he’s new” Yau Si said smoothly. 

“ No need, I love a challenge” Mr. Smith’s eyes gleam. “Let's get to it!” 

Hell no Ash wasn’t letting this asshole decide anything. 

“ Wouldn’t you like some tea first, Yau si can make quite the cup” Ash said. He didn’t know if Yau si was a tea brewer, but even if he wasn’t it would be amusing. 

“ That would be grand” Mr Smith said smiling.

Yau si went silent then nodded his smile a bit strained…

Ash was a bit disappointed to find Yau si actually was a good tea brewer. 

Then the boy slips and the tea goes flying right onto the expensive rug. 

“ I apologize I…..” Mr. Smith hits him hard “ You stupid Whore that rug was worth more than your whole skin!” 

“ I’m sorry the Lee family will be glad to replace such an exquisite item” 

He’s still wearing that stupid smile what the hell why is Yau si taking this shit? Ash is sick of them both it's time to flip the script. 

“ Here Yau si I found the sugar you wanted,” Ash said cheerfully. 

“ I didn’t want any…” Yau si starts the blond plants a sugar cube in his mouth and presses it into Yau Si’s mouth. Ash withdraws his mouth and lightly closes Yau si’s red lips.  
“ Isn't it better when you indulge?” Ash asked innocently. He looks at the corner of his eye to see Mr. Smith leaning forward with anticipation. 

“ What are you doing?” Yau Si hissed angrily into his ear. 

“ He’s into it right why are you complaining?” Ash asked 

“ This isn’t how it's supposed to go” The boy whispers harshly. 

“ But isn't this much better?” Ash murmurs as he strokes the other boy’s face mockingly

“ Stop!” Mr. Smith orders. 

Yau si goes Ridgid. 

Ash feels a sense of frustration was over him; he hasn’t even begun testing the other boy’s control yet. 

“ Ash go play with yourself in the corner until I’m ready for you” Mr. Smith orders unzipping his pants. 

The next five minutes or so are spent watching Yau Si wither under the asshole. It's difficult to even find a rhythm while Yau si looks good naked, those moans are about as authentic as his greeting, even his discussions with Ash in the limbo were just protocol. The blond bets even his name is completely fake. Is there anything real about Yau Si or did the Lee’s breed some human doll? After Mr Smith fell asleep Ash smashed one of the valuable objects in his house. 

“ What are you doing?” Yau si exclaimed 

“ What are they gonna do take it out of our paychecks?” Ash sassed. 

The younger boy pursed his lip and stormed into the limbo. Ash planted himself across from him.  
“ Call for Yau si” the driver passed back a pager phone. 

“ Hello” Yau si’s tone is sweet he switches to Cantonese and nods several times. Then he passes the phone back up front…

Ash stands in the shower Yau si throws a sponge at his head. “ Cleanse thoroughly we have five minutes before he arrives, then an extra two to prep” The blond finds himself gazing at the younger boy’s body as he strips its not like Ash’s lean and hard, but the softness of his form has its own appeal. 

“ So Hau Lung spares no expense for his favorite Pet” Ash commented, noting the expensive clothes that were pressed into a neat pile on the floor. 

“ Dino’s former toy would know” The younger boy retorts continuing with the soap. 

“ You’ve heard of me,” Ash remarked without surprise the Lee’s wouldn’t have chosen him if his reputation didn’t proceed him. 

“It's most unfortunate what happened the FBI swooping down upon Mr. Golzine out of nowhere” Yau si hasn’t stopped scrubbing and rinsing himself out.  
Ash gets the impression he’s being tested. “ I don’t know much about it,” he responds.

Yau si towels off “ Of course” he selects an outfit from an old woman who does his hair and makeup...

Ash doesn’t even remember the second client's name he’s some cold billionaire type. Which is fine if they insist on dehumanizing him, he’s got no problem reducing them to superficial traits. “Pleasure each other” the man orders.

Ash slides his hand up Yau Si’s leg stroking it lightly “ She walks in beauty like the night” he gives it another rub “ Of cloudless nights and starry skies umph!" 

Yau Si kisses Ash just to shut him up and god is it working. The younger boy knows how to use his tongue. Still, when he breaks for air the blond simply continues his monologue “ All that’s best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes” Ash dodges the kiss only for Yau Si to pull up his shirt so it traps his face. “ Thus mellowed to that tender light” Ash yanks off his shirt the rest of the way. “ One shade the more one ray the less had half impaired the nameless face” Ash recites louder “ Which waves in every raven tress” the blond smirks running his fingers through Yau si’s hair mockingly. The boy’s face softens then he leans closer and gags Ash with his own shirt. 

“ You gonna spank me too beautiful?” The billionaire smirked he’s in his boxers. 

“ No, I simply thought his odious poetry might annoy you,” Yau si said awkwardly softening his voice and lowering his head. 

“ Nonsense, I love poetry especially the works of Lord Byron” The man’s eyes shine “ Do not silence that beautiful voice” 

Yau si rips the gag out Ash continues reciting, as he undresses and preps and lines himself up against the younger boys entrance “ A mind at peace with all below” he winks at the billionaire who’s lost in his own haze of pleasure. Then Ash thrusts forward when Yau Si screams. The blond can hear the deep-seated frustration that cleverly disguises itself as pleasure... 

“ We do only what we are supposed to!” Yau Si yells. 

“ If we have to perform like monkey’s might as well have some fun” Ash points out. 

“ You can have fun on your own time” Yau Si snaps turning on the shower…

Ash gives The younger boy a break though he does swipe something from the client's suitcase as he lays snoring on the bed. Better to lure Yau Si into a false sense of security before his next attack. He’s more fun to play with than the perverts. No matter how hard Ash pushes they’ll just beg for more thinking it exciting a personal thrill. They are too stupid and arrogant to read the contempt in his every gesture. The younger boy isn’t so easy to control even though he’s been defeated numerous times it's never easy to keep Yau si down for long. It's thrilling having someone else to play with…

“ Ash you are not allowed in there” Yau si whispered as Ash entered their snoring client's jacuzzi room. 

“ I’d say fuck you but I’ve already done it today” the blond fills up the luxurious tub which is big enough for three people. “ If that bastard is going to put me in a dress so his limp dick can play the hero. He can't complain” 

“ This isn’t just making things more interesting for the clients” Yau si pales. “ What if you get fluids in there?” 

“ Their his fluids” Ash smirked. 

“ Your insufferable” Yau Si spits 

Ash watches him with a grin. “ Want to come in and make out some more?” Ash teases him 

“ You and I are a show for the clients! Get it through your egotistical head!” The younger boy lost his temper

“ So how did you end up doing this? Someone promise you a new life in America? Runaway?” Ash listed 

“ The way you constantly have to be the center of attention even with those you hate. It suggests emotional neglect” Yau Si cuts in viciously. Ash gets out and into the other boy's personal space contemplating if hitting Hau Lungs pampered pet is worth it. Then the blond remembers he has to play nice and his fists drop. “ You ever push me like that again and I’ll kill you” Ash threatens. 

“ I’m sorry to have upset you” but the sly look in his eyes tells Ash, Yau si wanted to anger him. 

" You got some guts people don't usually try and piss me off" Ash admitted. 

Then a shadow slides over them they look to see the angry eyes of their client. “ You fucking whores abuse my hospitality!” Ash’s hackles rise and he's about ready to attack. 

“ You mean you were not informed about our sexy soak package,” Yau Si asked forcing a tone of innocent surprise. As he slowly strips, giving the man a full view. 

“ Sexy soak package?” The man looks confused. 

“ I’m sorry, I was told to give you double time. I’m afraid our appointment booker is rather new.” Yau Si slides into the water and slides his hands around Ash’s hips suggestively. The blond resists the urge to throw him off. The younger boy sensing his discomfort mouth’s sorry. “ To apologize for our grievous error, we ‘ll give you half price” he promises head lowered slightly. 

“ So what does this sexy soak package involve?” the Client asks breathlessly. 

Yau Si emerges from the jacuzzi looking like something from the birth of Venus painting Ash saw once and makes a beckoning gesture “ Ash please fetch the soap and a cloth this generous man needs some personal attention” ... 

“ Dam for someone who hates going off-script you sure know to improvise!” Ash praised him 

“ Don’t talk to me!” Yau Si shouted, “ I wouldn’t have had to if you’d just listened!” 

“ Everything turned out fine” the blond pointed out. 

“It's like you're not used to the consequences,” Yau Si gaped at him. “ Your too unpredictable and a safety risk” 

“ I don’t need some prissy little control freak either!” Ash shouted back. 

Several hours later The limbo stops at another hotel. Ash collapses onto the bed feeling very sore. Yau si comes back into the room “ We’re staying the night” The Lee’s called and texted Yau Si at least fifty times a day. Even the old lady Suk Leui, he notices keeps watching Ash and Yau si very closely. And She always seems to be conveniently wherever either of them are politely asking to assist. Though sometimes he can see her shoot daggers at Yut Lung’s back. 

Ash should be glad to enjoy the luxury bed versus the rusty one in an old apartment. He shared with twelve other boy prostitutes who either ignored or gave him shit. A few threatened broken jaws and they backed off. But the whole thing makes him uneasy are the Lee’s really that confident they can control him from miles away or is something else going on?...

That night while Yau Si showers Ash goes into the boy's room and goes through his suitcase. Ash throws out the expensive clothing and makeup and some type of flesh-colored latex type material that looks like real skin. Ash makes a note of it as he tosses Yau Si’s hairpiece which hits the ground with a rattle. Wait! The blond picks it up and inspects it carefully why are their two clasps he flips one only for it to give way a bunch of tiny acupuncture needles clatters to the ground. Ash picks one up and smells it, poison. 

He goes though Yut Lung's pager which he finds in the false bottom of a hotel drawer. Dam the texts are in Cantonese! Dino taught him a bit enough to decipher the casual conversations of their Chinese clients but the blond isn’t fluent. Some words do stand out to him and the way they're worded makes it easy for him to guess what they're saying. He guesses Yau si is Sweet sin and Hau Lung must be Grand Emperor. Prostitution is referred to by the phrase delivering a package. Ash identifies himself as a new boy. The texts would look perfectly innocent to anyone who didn’t know what was going on. 

“ Watch new boy” Hau Lungs last text chills Ash. Then he feels a presence in the room Ash whirls around to see Yau Si behind him he didn’t even hear him enter. Then he feels something prick the back of his neck.  
Ash feels very stiff the younger boy catches and guides him to the bed. “ Easy there” he croons. “ No need to glare I won’t eat you up” the younger boy reassured him. 

“ What did you do to me!” Ash hissed

“ A simple paralyzing drug, I apologize but your temper is legendary” 

“ Who are you really?” Ash spits 

The boy pulls off a false skin graft to reveal a dragon tattoo. 

“ I see you are one of them. You want to ally with me to take down your own family” Ash realized. 

“ How did you?” Yut Lung gaped 

“ You being their whore that wasn’t a lie” Ash informed him. Revulsion rolls through him he knew the Lees were sick but their own flesh and blood. 

“ You did help the Feds take down Dino and now they have you feeding them information on this organization” Yut Lung says casually sitting down beside Ash.  
The blond thinks about it while he is kind of pissed at Yut Lung for the deception. He’d be good to have as an ally. Ash doesn’t trust him one bit but he trusts the FBI even less. Also snapping his neck might feel good but it would compromise Ash’s cover. He’d also have to take care of the old lady. 

“ You look out for my ass every step of the way” Ash lists his condition. “ No matter how much you compromised”  
Yut Lung opens his mouth to protests. 

“ I go down, so do you” the blond promises. 

“ Alright but from now on we do things my way,” Yut Lung said. 

Ash snorts in response “ Let me remind you girlie you came to me” … 

“The last client then we can go home,” Yut Lung says brushing his teeth thoroughly to get the taste out of his mouth. 

Ash scrubs his own front with a cloth. “ Until tomorrow” 

“ Yes, Big brother Hau was pleased by the client's responses to us as a package deal” Yut Lung informs him. 

“ Even though it was a facade for you to murder me, after getting extra cash for my body” The blond grouses.

“ It was never guaranteed you are after all a very profitable item” Yut Lung starts on his long hair. “I may have been ordered to slip heroin into your meal instead” 

“ So your brothers either want to kill or make me an addict” Ash groaned. 

“ Can you fake the symptoms of a drug addiction?” Yut Lung asked 

“ If I have too” the blond decided. 

“ As long as Big brother Wang doesn’t get involved. I can handle things” Yut Lung replied. “ He doesn’t trust me and what are you staring at?” 

“ Even with your clothes off you're so buttoned-up” Ash informs him. 

“ I understand why you do it but it's pointless.” Yut Lung said sadly. 

“ You just say that because you’ve given up” the blond accuses.  
Both boys fall into silence…

The car doesn’t take Ash to the rundown apartment swarmed by armed guards but an elegant mansion. 

“ Why are we stopping here?” Yut Lung asked 

“ Mr Wang Lung’s orders Master Lee,” the driver said firmly. 

Yut Lung paled and fidgeted. 

“ He knows that I know” Ash realized. 

“ It can't be helped” the younger boy argued, cooling down. “ Whatever happens please remain calm” 

The two of them proceed inside and into an elegant sitting room. An older Chinese man in his mid-thirties rises and grabs Yut Lung's throat. 

Ash is stopped by Hau Lung “ Not a move that will end well for our lovely brother” he warned. The lustful tone shocks him into stopping. 

“ You told him who you are!” Wang Lung said coldly “ What are you planning!” 

“ I figured it out from your text messages asshole,” Ash said sharply. 

“ Ash would have found out sooner or later” Hau Lung soothes him. 

Wang Lung lets Yut Lung drop he gulps greedily for air and goes to sit by Hau Lung who caresses his hair and starts to run his hands over his skin.  
“ Reserve that for the bedroom brother Hau” Wang Lung lectured. 

“ Forgive me Big Brother but American businessmen see more of our dear little brother than I” Hua Lung replied. 

“ Ash lynx you’ve done a remarkable job pleasing our clientele. Introduced a new profitable soak package and have surpassed our expectations” Wang Lung praised.

“ Yut Lung came up with the soak package deal,” Ash said bluntly. 

“ Such quick thinking could only come from pure genius” Wang Lung continued as if he hadn’t heard Ash. “ For the benefit of the Lee family, we’ve decided you are to be a pair. You will serve, spy on and even remove clients” 

“ Whoring, spying, and assassination got it,” Ash said bluntly.

“ We’re having your few belongings moved from the apartment as we speak,” Wang Lung said…

It's not that different from living with Dino there’s weapons practice and servants attending his every whim. Ash doesn’t interact with the other boy much. Yut Lung mostly works in Lee's large greenhouse. And is strictly kept in one wing of the Mansion the one closest to his second eldest brother's bedroom. Ash is still scarred from seeing him limp out of it in nothing but a robe. 

Ash snuck a phone call from a burner phone while on the toilet. 

“ Ash!” Max sounds relieved. As Griffin’s former friend he’s the only one Ash actually trusts. 

“ I’m in,” the blond said 

He explains some things but leaving Yau Si’s identity a secret for now. 

“ Be careful the Lees are slippery” the man reminds him. 

Didn’t he know it secret half brothers who were spies. He’d never admit it but Yut Lung unnerved him a bit.  
Ash had never had anyone sneak up on and get the drop on him like that. It was his own fault he had let his guard down because of big onyx eyes and a frail-looking form. Yut Lung had seemed like a passive toy but he’d put Ash in a position where he had to agree to his proposal. He was smarter than Ash though and quick to spin a dangerous situation in his favor.  
“ I’ll keep you updated”...

Yut Lung is spread out on his back some middle-aged guy about to enjoy him time to get some revenge 

“ You think he looks good on his back, you should see his seduction crawl” Ash brings up. Yut Lung shoots him a dark look. 

“ Really get up and show me” the client orders. 

Yut Lung biting back obvious humiliation gets down on his hands and knees and does a slow crawl across the floor. “ You like?” he purrs. The client nods, swallowing his eyes dilated. “ You should see Ash here and his kitty impression”  
Now Ash is the one glaring 

“ Go on sexy little kitten show me!” the man orders

Yut Lung sticks out his tongue and opens his eye behind the pervert.

Ash holds his hands like paws and hisses and snarls waving his imaginary tail. 

“ Ohh make cute kitty noises!” the client stated 

“ Meow meow!” Ash said bitterly 

Yut Lung looks like he’s trying not to lose it. 

The bastard then Ash gets an idea he walks over on all fours to Yut Lung and rubs his head against his leg slowly. 

“ Why don’t you both act like sexy little kitties!” the man exclaimed happily as if he just came up with the perfect solution “ Oh I have some collars from my previous cats”

Five minutes later as the client lays snoring. Yut Lung punches in the key code to the more private areas of his house.  
Ash rips off the collar from around his neck “ I bet fluffy MC fluffykins committed suicide!” he groused. 

“ You have five minutes to slip in and out of the target's vault,” Yut Lung said, hiding a laugh behind his hand. 

“ Aren’t you coming?” Ash asked him 

“ No trace remember” Yut Lung said, slapping on a pair of flesh-covered gloves...

“ Ha, i’ve fucked fifty-year-old bags of ones with stamina then you!” Yut Lung taunted.

“ I wore myself out trying to get into your fat ass!” Ash retorted slapping his backside. 

“ God this is so hot! Hate fuck each other harder!” the client moaned. 

Back in the car Yut Lung pulls the recording device from his earring and plays the recording back to Ash. “ I hope he enjoyed that,” the younger boy said with sweet malice. The blond chuckles darkly ...

” The two of them stagger out of the burning house of their recent client. 

“ You could have been way less messy!” Yut Lung exclaimed blood dripped down the side of his forehead. 

“ That guy was about to fucking smash your head open!” Ash exclaimed 

“ The needle was right there all you had to do was slide it into his vein” Yut Lung complained. “ And your hurt,” he notices the tear in Ash’s shoulder where the knife sliced into him.  
The younger boy actually sounds concerned. 

“ Just a tear,” Ash said carelessly. 

Far away from the scene of the crime and Yut Lung is stitching his flesh closed. 

“ For a rich boy, you know how to do some weird stuff” Ash teased. 

“ Lucky for you, I’m not happy about the way you handled things but, thank you for backing me up” the younger boy's eyes soften. 

“ What I did something right in the eyes of the great Yut Lung Lee!” Ash mock gasped 

“ Your insufferable!” Yut Lung huffed. 

Ash stuck out his hand. 

“ You want me to high five?” Yut Lung sounds uncertain 

“You're annoying as hell but we made a good team today” Ash informed him. 

“ I guess we did” Yut Lung almost smiled as he slapped the blond's hand…

Ash jolts away from a nightmare or rather a memory and pads through the Lee mansion. It varies whether he stays in New York, leaves the city, or even flies internationally halfway across the world; it all depends on Lee’s whims. Sometimes Ash feels like he’s going to go insane. At least Dino let him go out and run around with his gang. Here  
Servants constantly pat him down and check his texts, messages, and even his letters to Shorter and Nadia. He’s watched so closely he’s reduced to plotting in the shower with Yut Lung at their hotel room stops. He can't even call Max anymore with all the staff walking about eager to snitch for a bit more to their paychecks. The blond is heading for the bathroom to splash water on his face.

When he hears Wang Lung’s footsteps Ash throws himself against the wall silently glancing out of the corner of his eyes sneaking behind and moving swiftly to keep up with the other man’s pace. He finally stops at Yut Lung's bedroom door and opens it slowly then ash hears the door close behind him and the lock click. Ash presses his ear to the door. 

A hears a sleepy yawn followed by a sharp gasp “ Eldest...Brother…. Wang” 

“ Did you think i’ wouldn’t find out about the rug you useless whore?” Wang asked cruelty a cry of pain echoes through the door. “ Maybe I should remove this. Nature made a mistake you should of been born with a soft little cunt” he pauses 

“ What are you planning little brother?” Wang sneers. 

“ Nothing I live only to serve this family” Yut Lung is lying but his fear is real. Ash struggles not to rip the door off its hinges and pull that bastard off of him. “ I know what you're capable of I wouldn’t dare,” the boy continued. 

“Did you like having Ash inside you, little slut?” there's a second of tense silence. “ Come on take your clothes off” 

“ Eldest brother said he was above such perverse desires,” Yut Lung said Ash heard the sound of someone being struck. 

“ I’m not Hau i’ll never soil myself! But I will allow your filthy body its release. ” a gleefull sadism fills the man’s voice “ Go on, show me how you’d withered for Ash Lynx.”  
The blond decides then is a good time to leave and slips silently away to his own room fists clenched. Before the Lees were just meal tickets he could use for his freedom but now he wants them to fucking burn!.. 

“ You wanted to see me?” Ash asked the second eldest Lee. 

Then the door to Hau Lung’s study opens to reveal an older blond boy with spiked hair. 

“ Arthur!” Ash exclaimed angrily “ What are you doing here?” 

“ The Lees took all of Papa’s territory,” the older boy said “ Like you, I’m just trying to ingratiate myself to my new bosses without lying on my back” he taunted. 

“ Arthur Fredick has volunteered to watch you both” Hau said smoothly. 

“ What about Suk Leiu?” Ash asked 

“ She’s far too old to keep track of two energetic young boys” Hau Lung smiled politely. 

Wang Lung suspects Ash realized and he sent the one guy he knows hates me to watch me…

“ Fucking yeah!” Arthur stretched out on the hotel bed “ Hey Lotus boy bring me another glass of that fancy-ass champagne” 

Yut Lung smiled sweetly at the blond boy “ I’m sorry, you appear to be misunderstanding the situation” 

“ I should keep that smart mouth of yours busy, so you can't run it” Arthur threatened. 

“Do so and you can learn to smile without your teeth” Ash threatens. 

“ Ash always sticking up for the Chinese cats ” Arthur remarked.

“ Excuse me the client is supposed to arrive in five minutes. We’d appreciate a brief exit so we have time to prepare” Yut Lung said politely. 

“ Sure lotus boy” Arthur throws Yut Lung a pager “ Contact me when you're done” then he exits. 

“ What are my brothers thinking?” Yut Lung starts preparing himself. “ Lube?” 

Ash passes it to him and picks up a condom as he talks about the meeting between him and Hau Lung. 

“ Wang Lung suspects you but Hau Lung wants to use you to control me,” Yut Lung remarks as he finishes up and redresses. 

Ash takes the lube from him “ Arthur has been trying to kill me since I was fourteen ” he remarks.

“ He’s a threat than” Yut Lung said with a nod “ I have a few ideas of how we can deal with him.”

It's odd Ash muses normally he is completely on his own. It's not a good idea to trust Yut Lung, but the concern in those dark onyx eyes as he stitched Ash up made him want to. Stop it he’s a Lee I can’t trust any of them... 

Ash plunges his aching body into the tub.  
“ You could wait till I leave!” Yut Lung complained sputtering as Ash’s splash hits him in the face.

“ I’ve seen every inch of your big ass” the blond reminds him. 

“ Just because some of us eat!” Yut Lung splashes Ash in the face. The blond retaliates by dunking him. Soon it's an all out war between the two of them. With a splash being worth twenty points while a dunk is worth fifty points. Yut Lung gets dunked the most with Ash dodging his own attempts. The splashes are about equal. 

“ You won of course,” Yut Lung said cheerfully. 

“ You sound happy about losing,” Ash said with shock. 

“ Your not someone I can beat” Yut Lung emerges himself in the water and within seconds creeps up behind, Ash goes for his right hearing the ripple only to get pounced on from his left.  
“ Of course I’m stubborn and will try anyway” Yut Lung smirked 

“ Bastard” Ash sputtered 

He noticed Yut Lung staring fixated at him. 

“ Your eyes are the color of precious Jade,” Yut Lung said in awe. 

“ Jade is cold extremely hard and difficult to break” Ash challenged. 

“ It has tiny fractures in its structure hard to see with the naked eye. It can also warm up in your hands it just takes a while” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ You know a lot about the substance,” Ash said. 

“ We Chinese find Jade to be an incredibly precious mineral due to its beauty and tendency to be forged into many things” Yut Lung retorted.

“ So I’m a tool to you?” Ash feels disappointed 

“ What else did you think you were?” Yut Lung asked quickly  
Ash was silent.  
“ Don’t be ridiculous!” the younger boy snapped “ I’m planning my revenge, I have no time for that” 

“ Revenge, who?” the blond caught the truth on his face.

“ My father bought my mother when she was ten” Yut Lung revealed. 

“ That’s sick” Ash stated. 

“ Yes, but he was our only protection after he died. My half brothers came for us” Yut Lung starts to tear up.

“ Ah that makes sense” Ash got up and came over to Yut Lung “ Then you should stop being such a disgrace to her memory” 

“ How am I?” Yut Lung demands angrily 

“You area candle just waiting for someone to light the match. Don’t be the wick be the flame!” Ash shouted at him. 

Yut Lung smiled “ You be the flame, I’ll be the match” his eyes gleam. Then he pulls Ash into a kiss it's unlike the ones he performs for his clients. It's not soft, hesitant, and begging someone to take control. It's intense, knows what it wants, and draws a sharp moan from Ash. It feels damn good Ash wraps his arms around the other boy pulling him close.  
Then the door flies open and Arthur lets out a whistle.  
Ash and Yut Lung break apart. 

“ Don’t stop on my account” he gloats. Then seats himself on the toilet lid observing them with the air of someone looking to buy furniture. 

“ Get the hell out you bastard!” Ash snaped 

“ Do you mew when he touches you or yowl?” Arthur strolls over to the tub 

“ The Lee’s wouldn’t be a fan of you touching without paying” Ash reminds him calling his bluff. 

“ They’ll believe me when I said the little slut threw himself at me” Then Arthur takes his hand and rubs it over Ash’s thigh. 

The blond grabs his fingers “ I’ll break your greasy paws get the fuck off of me!” 

“ Alright,” Arthur grabs Yut Lung by the hair and smashes his mouth against his hands freely roaming. The Younger boy pushes against him but the other blond is a lot bigger and stronger. 

“ Arthur!” Ash throws him of shoving him against the wall. 

“ Does the lotus boy mean that much to you, you’d risk your plans. I know you rated out Papa” The other blond said darkly. 

“ You can’t say a word if you are dead!” Ash snarls 

“ The Lee’s would want to know why you killed me” the older boy gloated “ Then they’d find out and both you and the kitty would be finished” 

“ You want to fuck me. Is that what this is about?” 

“ I’m better its time you learned that!” " Stop!" Yut Lung got in front of Ash only for Arthur to throw him against the wall. " What are you going to do?" the older boy mocked " At least Ash puts up some measure of resistance, your only good for sitting and looking pretty" Yut Lung eyes went wide with helpless fury. " That look, you want to attack me but there's nothing you can do" Arthur grabbed Ash's face his eyes gleamed with sadistic satisfaction. He looks at Yut Lung " If you turn away even for a moment, I'll hurt him more" ... 

When Arthur is done Yut Lung has to help him out of the tub. Ash is grateful as the other boy slopes a hand around his shoulders every part of him burns. 

“ You should be abandoning him!” Arthur exclaimed “ This proves he’s weaker” 

Yut Lung gives Arthur a dark look “ All this proves Fredrick is how little you know” 

The older blond snarls and storms out of the bathroom slamming the door. 

“ Come on just a few more steps to the bed.” Yut Lung coaxes as he opens the door. He manages to half drag Ash to the bed.  
“ Turn over” 

“ Don’t treat me like I’m weak!” Ash snarled still feeling helpless and humiliated. 

“ Your far from weak, but you're injured. Now turn so I inspect the damage before I use my needles on you, stupid he-man” Yut Lung huffed. 

Ash seeing the look in his eyes decides to obey without a fuss even if his insides felt like they were on fire. 

Yut Lung looks furious “ That utter…” the boy trails off into several insults in Chinese. “ I’ll call for a private doctor, not the first time I’ve had an emergency” 

“ Rough johns,” Ash said knowingly. 

“ You're not the first one who wanted to break my composure,” Yut Lung replied. “ I’ll make you some tea” he does and it's awful. 

“ Ugh!” Ash grimaced after taking a sip. 

“It's good for you” Yut Lung stressed “ I’ll replenish your strength” Then he dials on the pager the Lee’s gave him. He has a conversation entirely in Chinese then hangs up the phone.  
“ I can’t do Johns not when my ass looks like hamburger meat. The most I can do is fuck you.” Ash cursed Arthur for making his life more difficult. 

“ That will put you in agony” Yut Lung reminds him. 

“ I’m a good actor, I’ll hide the pain” Ash argued. 

“ I’m sorry, I’d try my brothers but they made a Whore work with a high fever. The only thing that gets you a reprise is an STD. The downside is a room with no food for three days after treatment” Yut Lung said glumly. “It's even worse once the withdrawal symptoms start” 

“ That wouldn’t work anyway, they'd know we lied” Ash points out. 

“ Just try and get some rest, the doctor will be here after dinner” Yut Lung said briskly. 

“ I don’t want some old guy prodding at my rim” Ash protests that thought makes him sick. 

“ Would it help if I stayed in the room with you?” Yut Lung asked in understanding 

“ You got authority over this guy?” Ash asked. 

“ Your right to question. I didn’t do anything to protect you from Arthur,” Yut Lung said, voice full of guilt, then he started to leave. 

“ Yut Lung, if would make me feel better” Ash called out to him. 

A nod then the door closes... 

Ash watches as Yut Lung crawls across the guy's lap to grip his tie. “ I can do so much more for you then that annoying blond” 

The blond in question is struggling not to get turned on, sure it's still one of those fake displays but there’s more of the other boy's true presence in it. 

Yut Lung wasn’t safe; he was too sharp around the edges and if Ash had met him under other circumstances. The blond is sure he would've gladly killed him. but Ash was starting to realize he could count on him. The other boy had held his hand throughout that horrible examination as he’d promised. Before, Ash didn’t know if Yut Lung actually cared. Now though, it was clear he was doing more than keeping Ash alive. Because he knows what it's like but then again so did Ash. He just preferred to detach himself from other Whores. He’d seen far too many other kids not make it. They weren’t popular enough with the clients, they broke too early, they tried to escape one too many times or they got sick. A dangerous position giving a shit about someone like that. But here was Yut Lung who had never known a Shorter or Nadia or Griffin or Max, offering understanding and comfort to someone when he never received a bit of kindness. Maybe Ash could surrender to him in the knowledge he’d be safe in Yut Lungs hands …

“You're not giving up” Ash mused as Yut Lung sat next to him. “ You just don’t want those perverts to have any part of you” 

“ It terrifies me , the thought that others could have more pieces. Then you came along and I want to share every part with you. I hate it! But I can’t fight it” 

“ Then don’t” Ash kisses him gently.

Yut Lung returns the kiss “ Ok” he’s trembling, they both are. This isn’t like with their cheap displays of desire for the johns, or Dino or Yut Lungs brothers it's different. They both do and don’t want to go further. It's Yut Lung who moves, laying his head in Ash’s lap and the blond feels touched by the gesture soon the other boy is asleep…

" A little to the left, no the right!" Yut Lung lectured. 

" You are the bossiest bottom!" Ash teased hitting his spot, releasing a whine that does things to Ash. 

" Guys it was hot the first time but you've been going at it for hours! Someone take care of me or I'll start posting bad reviews!" the pervert yelled. Yut Lung shifts and hurries over to the client, head lowered he drops to his knees. " I deeply apologize" 

Ash stands seething in the corner he forgot the stupid pervert even existed. Yut Lung looks really bored as the client uses him. Then he peers over his shoulder at Ash and blows a sassy little kiss at him...

" What are you reading?" Yut Lung asked draping his arms around Ash's neck. 

" The History of America plants" the blond admitted." there are a few things I don't understand" Ash looks at him beseechingly " Maybe you could give some insight" 

" No one ever asked me for help before" Yut Lung lit up " So what do you want to know?"...

" My brother will kill us!" Yut Lung complained as Ash dragged him into the weapon range at Lee Manor. 

" You can't help me unless you learn how to use a weapon" Ash lectured. 

" I want to learn to use, knives," Yut Lung said boldly. 

" Wouldn't you rather learn to use a gun?" Ash asked 

" I could learn both" Yut Lung answered. 

" True enough" the blond mused...

“ The Lee’s have a secret brother, how long have you known about this?” Max sighed over the communication system

“ I need your word the Lee’s go down and Yut Lung is safe” Ash presented “ Name out of the papers, not even mentioned” 

“ Ash, this is a very dangerous situation,” Max said gently. 

“I’ll side with the Lee’s, I’ll cut contact completely.” 

“ Hold on now!” Max protested. 

Yut Lung takes the phone from Ash’s hand and turns up the shower slightly “ This is the secret speaking. I have valuable information. It's of great benefit to your organization”  
The boy tilts his head slightly and Ash thinks it's adorable. 

“ My terms are my own safety and I get to stay with Ash” Yut Lung responded. “ In exchange, I’ll fill you in on everything unsolved cases, codes, secrets of the inner workings of the organization” Yut Lung laughed loudly and didn’t stop. 

Ash groaned. 

“ Mr Lobo is under the impression you're his virginal daughter” Yut Lung whispered. 

“ Yeah tell him he’s an old noisy geezer who needs to mind his own business” 

“ Ash says it's his business if I ravage him every night” Yut Lung smirked. 

The blond smiled evilly “ Oh Yut you want to put that up my tight little ass!” he moaned into the phone hanging up to the sound of Max’s awkward sputtering.  
Yut Lung put a hand over his mouth to hide his giggling. 

Ash hide the phone away again. “ Geeze the guy acts like my dad!” 

“ He wants to look out for you” Yut Lung responded. 

“ I don’t entirely hate it, it's just odd” Ash admitted. 

“ I’m a bit jealous,” the younger boy admitted. 

“ I’ll look after you from now on” Ash promises “ I’ll keep you safe no matter what” 

“ You shouldn’t make such ridiculous declarations of sentimentality, I won’t hold you to them” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ I won’t kiss you then since it's too sentimental for his highness ” Ash teased him. 

“ Hey love birds! You got a meeting with the Lee’s” Arthur called out…

In the same dam parlor room Wang Lung sat in his usual place Hau Lung to his left looking distraught. 

“ You weren’t supposed to betray me like them. Yet when you stand before me, my breath still catches” Hau Lung declared 

“ Allow me brother Hau” Wang Lung went and struck Yut Lung hard enough to knock him off his feet. 

Ash rushed over to help him to his feet. 

“ So you are with the Lynx” Hau said furiously Arthur stood behind him smugly. 

“ I didn’t exactly choose you big brother Hau when I was ten” Yut Lung stressed. Ash fought a grin at the boldness of his words. 

“ See how he mocks me!” Hau Lung raged. 

“ Now you see him for what he is a ripe Mango full of maggots” Wang Lung declared triumphantly. 

“ I don’t see what the problem is. You gave him to me to play with” Ash reminds them. 

“ I’m honored that the great Ash Lynx would use my worthless brother. The problem is you're a spy” Wang Lung declared. 

“ You really take the word of a jealous boy with a grudge?” Yut Lung pipes up. 

“ You come to his aid even now!” Hau Lung yelled 

“ Brother Hau , control yourself, losing your dignity over a slut” Wang Lung said disdainfully. 

“ I want Ash lynx dead!” Hau Lung argued. 

“ Out of the question he’s far too profitable” Wang Lung declared. 

“ The FBI are receiving the information they shouldn’t have. He could bring this organization down” Hau Lung argues. 

“ Very well, an interrogation” Wang Lung declares. 

“ No! Big Brother please..” Yut Lung is struck across the face. 

“ If I find out you betrayed me for a white boy. I’ll make you beg for death!” Wang Lung grabs him by the throat” 

Ash was grabbed by Lee’s guards “ Let me go you, bastards!” 

“ Ash! Ash!” Yut Lung yelled as he was forcibly held back by Hau Lung who smiled at Ash coldly hand draped possessively around his younger brother. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I'm doing another two-parter it was just longer than I anticipated and I needed a breather. I know it has a weak plot but it was just an excuse for Yut Lung and Ash to war passive-aggressively with each other while serving John's. 
> 
> We've never actually seen why Ash is so popular with his johns beyond looks. So I kinda came up with my own explanation here as to why he drives others wild. 
> 
> Yut Lung acts like he's following a script during his scene with Eiji and Dino. So I wondered what if he follows a script all the time to a T just wanting to get it over with. So he can shower and go back to being ignored. Just useful enough so that his brothers can't dispose of him but not enthusiastic enough to go the extra mile. 
> 
> I Don't know If I did a good job but I was trying to show the difference between Yut And Ash's sexual behavior with clients verses how they want to act.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Eighties New York was in bad shape Times Square was the hot spot for adult video stores and peep shows. As well as drug deals, homeless people and prostitutes because it was close to the high way. Yes, many of them boys and girls were underage. The meat packing distract really was a cheap place to live due to how dangerous the area was.  
> Some gang members do pimp with other illegal activities since it brings it overall more income to the gang. 
> 
> Rites of Spring really was a band in the 80's known for being very emotional and singing about stuff like suicide. So i can see Yut Lung liking bands that would be considered emo and artsy.  
> Ash seems like rebel bands would be more his speed jock and punk vibe all the way. 
> 
> For those of you who are farmilar with the anime only yes Yut Lung wears a black leather jacket though 50% of the Manga. I have no clue why other then Yoshidia pushing eighties aesthetic but that's what head cannons are for. someone online said that a lot of Yut lung's outfits look like the kinds of things you see Chinese hotel staff wear at a resort. So it gave me some interesting ideas about an AU background. 
> 
> Ash's drastic actions made me hesitate then i remembered this is the guy who decided to die to protect his boyfriend showing he really is that dumb ass who doesn't think things though. 
> 
> I love Ash x Eiji as a pairing but i do think it can be a little too fairy tale at times. Eiji is kind of written to be Ash's perfect guy someone who never wants anything from him, who will just take care of him ect.  
> Yut Lung x Ash was never going to be that perfect fairy tale. I see it as two very broken people struggling to see if they can fit together.


End file.
